


The Choices Between Friends

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the choices you make can change your life, change your closest relationships, friendships. What happens when one man walks into the lives of three friends? How will this affect their lives & friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta FairyNiamh

Neji liked the grungy little music shop. None of the other people he knew came to this part of town. He could just rummage through the old albums and newer CDs without having to be polite or worry who was watching him. People still watched him, but it wasn't to see if he might make a mistake. 'Perfect Hyuuga', _they_ called him that and then watched and waited to see if he would prove them wrong.

He let out the sigh he'd been holding all day, the moment he entered the noisy cluttered little space. The blond behind the counter looked up from a magazine and nodded in acknowledgment. Neji nodded back. It was their standard greeting. Neji was in here a few times a week, whenever he could get away from school activities and the estate. Oh how he hated the estate. He pushed those thoughts away and forced himself to relax.

He started in the rock section and meandered around, ending up looking at the new pics on the wall. Someone always put up new pictures of music groups or just other interesting pictures. They were part of the reason he liked the place. Maybe it was the blond who was always looking at magazines...

Neji didn't care. He just liked to look. He got lost in some of those pics. There were times when he had to take his notebook out and write, the pictures got to him that much. He didn't feel like writing today, he was drained. He pulled out the small sketch book he always kept in his satchel, found a less cluttered space on the old couch, pushed some of the papers to the side, sat down, and just started to draw.

"Hey Airhead!" Kiba's usual greeting rang out loud over the music as he strode into the store.

Naruto looked up and grinned. "Hey Dogface."

Kiba stopped in his tracks. "Damn! Hot, smart, _and_ artistic?!?" He was staring at the long haired brunette half laying on the couch with his sketch pad on the arm of it. The charcoal in his hand moved furiously across the page.

Naruto looked over at the other man and acted nonchalant. He was always aware of what the brunette was doing when he was here, even if it seemed like he was completely uninterested, he really was enraptured by every move the man made. "Yeah, and rich too I suppose."

Kiba raised a questioning eyebrow. Naruto motioned with a tilt of his head and left the counter for the back of the shop. Kiba followed. They passed the subject of their musing and he looked up at the sound of their footsteps. The irises of his eyes were such a pale lavender that his eyes almost appeared pupil-less. Kiba shivered when their eyes met. No one, man or woman should ever be that pretty.

He didn't know it, but Naruto was seconding that thought a moment later when the pale eyes met his. Naruto nodded to the man. It was the only communication they had had, beyond when Naruto would ring up a purchase or two for him.

Genma was in the back as usual. "Taking your break now, eh?" He grinned evilly at Kiba. "Well, don't make too big a mess. Oh, and don't get too loud either."

Naruto rolled his eyes and Kiba glared. Genma was always implying that they were a couple. Naruto secretly believed that it was because Genma found them both attractive and the thought of them together even more attractive. The older brunette stuck the little stir stick from his coffee into his mouth and headed towards the front of the shop.

"Your boss is a perv, Nar."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Kiba waited for Naruto to get his dinner, ramen heated up and they sat down at the little table. They had a clear view of the couch from here and the back of the pale eyed man's head as he continued to draw. Naruto nodded towards him briefly after his first slurp of the hot noodles. "That bag he carries, it's got a crest on it." He took another bite as Kiba tried to remember what the bag looked like. "It looks like one of those private college crests, ya' know?"

Kiba nodded. The guy was always in black pants and an untucked long sleeve button up shirt. "So that's a school uniform, without the jacket or tie?" Naruto nodded. "So what? Is he slummin' or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants to get away from the richies and see what the rest of us are like." Naruto finished his ramen noisily. "He writes and draws almost every time he comes here. Maybe it's for inspiration or something."

Kiba snorted. He was starting to get an idea, one Naruto wouldn't like, but could probably be drawn into if he did it right. That of course would take brains, something Kiba didn't much credit himself with. "Maybe we should show him what 'we' are like down here? Maybe we could inspire him more." Kiba used his only slightly sly voice. He would just get the thought into the blond's head and then get Shikamaru to help him plan the rest when he met the only college student he knew later that night.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked warily. Not certain he wanted to know, but with Kiba, too much information was better than not enough. Naruto enjoyed the artist's visits to the shop, even if they never spoke and he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize that. He looked forward to the afternoons and Saturday mornings when he could steal glances at that beautiful face.

"Well, he obviously likes our kinda music, right?" Kiba was baiting the hook. The other nodded a little. "Doubt if his uppity friends are into grunge and alternative, right?" Naruto was nodding his blond head a little more now.

Kiba held back the smile. "Well, we've got that big, underground rock bash comin' up......might be something he'd really like ta' go to," Naruto looked a little shocked, but was processing and swallowing Kiba's logic. "Maybe we could figure out a way to invite 'im to it." He left it at that. Naruto's overactive imagination would provide the rest. He knew his friend well.

The blue eyes were a little misted as the blond walked past Neji. It caught Neji's attention. He was in full artist mode at the moment, caught up in the feeling of creating, of capturing his current mood on paper. He turned and his eyes followed the blond as he stepped up the little step and around the counter. The spiky headed brunette left the shop, even as the older brunette went back to the back, with only a sideways glance at Neji.

The man always made Neji feel like the last cookie on a plate in front of a hungry dog. He shook off that feeling and stared at the blond, wanting to hold onto the feeling he'd gotten when he'd looked up into those big blue, thoughtful eyes. The other man was leaning on the counter, lost in thought as Neji took out his colored chalk and began to draw him.

It was late when he finished his last portrait. He'd done six good ones and two that were crap. He tore out the bad ones and put them in the back of the book; he'd look at them later and try to decide what was wrong with them. He got up and had to stretch to relieve the tension in his back and shoulders from sitting in such an odd position for so long. It was late, it was dark outside, and the blond man seemed to be getting ready to close up. Neji yawned and put his things in his satchel.

He hadn't bought anything today. He always felt a little guilty for enjoying the place and not doing anything to support it. They seemed to do a decent amount of business, but still, small businesses were hard to keep open. Unfortunately for Neji, his uncle had insisted that he major in business, so he knew the stats. He cast about briefly for something, anything to purchase quickly, so he wouldn't hold them up. He saw a black T-shirt that had picture of a lone tree and a headstone on it. It was dark, but he liked dark, and even if he never wore it, he liked it. He picked one up in his size quickly and made his way to the counter.

The blond stopped sweeping. He propped the broom against a cd rack and got back into his normal place. He rang Neji up without talking, like he always did. Neji had always liked that about him. He never intruded into Neji's thoughts with empty small talk. He'd heard the man chat away with other patrons, but with him it was different. This time though, Neji wanted something more. More of an interaction. He put the money on the counter as he flipped his satchel open, reached in, and withdrew his second favorite portrait of the man in front of him. He laid it on the counter without another word, but he did smile, just before he turned and left with his new T-shirt in hand.

He hadn't watched the man tonight, hadn't even stolen an occasional glance, because he'd felt the man looking at him all night. He was afraid of an uncomfortable moment if their eyes had met. Naruto heard him rise from the couch and looked up from his sweeping, just in time to watch as the pale-eyed god stretched. He saw the way the muscles of his forearms corded just below the rolled up sleeves. He wished the shirt had been shorter, he could imagine the hard toned abs beneath it.

You could have knocked Naruto over with a feather when this gorgeous man laid a picture of him on the counter and then smiled... _SMILED_ , at Naruto. It was like having the moon shine just for you, just on you. Naruto's heart stopped. He couldn't speak, he just stared dumbly at the spot where the man had been standing, for several minutes after he'd left.

 

~TBC...


	2. Schemes

Neji was in unusually good spirits. He never shared his work with anyone. He didn't consider the 'work' he did for art class or his family and their friends to be 'his' work. It didn't have anything of him in it. When he drew for them, it was as automated as his performance in school. He did well, because it was expected. But when he drew, just to draw, that was his and he had not only let someone see it, he'd given one of his pieces away! He briefly regretted not having signed it, but shrugged it off. He was tired and hungry, and the smell of cooking food distracted him neatly.

He didn't think twice about entering the rundown little diner. The food must be good, they were packed. He found a table near the back of the restaurant and looked at the menu, trying to decide what sounded best. He barely registered the group of young men looking at him intently from the next booth. He was used to it.

People always looked at him. _But no one ever sees me._ It was a melancholy thought. When he thought of himself, his thoughts were usually dark. He tried to focus on other things most of the time. To distract himself, he took out his sketch pad and began to draw the inside of the bright crowded place and its colorful patrons.

After convincing Genma that he really didn't want to go home with him to 'watch a movie or something', Naruto headed for the usual meeting place. It was eleven o'clock on a Friday night, fairly early by his groups standards. The place was still pretty crowded, as he made his way back to the usual booth. Kiba waved at him, he waved back.

"Man, this place is full." Naruto remarked as he sat down next to Kiba. He was careful with the album he was carrying, not because he was concerned about the old vinyl record inside, but because his picture was in there. He'd borrowed the album from the store, so that he could be sure the portrait wouldn't get damaged. He wished he'd had the artist sign it, but he'd been too startled to think of it. Maybe he'd get up the courage to ask him the next time the pale skinned man was at the shop....

Kiba chuckled and Naruto looked up at him. "What?"

One of his other friends, Nara Shikamaru, the smart one; nodded towards the occupant of one of the tables. "I think they're all hanging around longer, trying to figure out what he's doing here." Naruto's head swiveled and he almost fainted. The artist, the artist; was sitting about eight feet from him. "Close your mouth Nar, the flies are attracted to the smell of ramen." Shikamaru teased as Chouji chuckled.

The blush on the blond’s cheeks spoke volumes and Shikamaru regretted already agreeing to help Kiba with his plan. The dark headed brunette reached up to straighten his ponytail, an unconscious action when he was feeling a little thrown. Why was Naruto blushing like that? Shikamaru fingered one of his earrings. "So, anything new with you?" He asked his blushing friend and received a deeper blush as his initial response.

 

"Well, Kiba came by as usual and not much happened......" Naruto really wanted to show them the portrait. He'd never imagined he could look so, well, good. He really couldn't believe that that man had seen him that way. He really really wanted to show them. But he was afraid of drawing the artist’s attention. The man was sketching and absently sipping at his coffee, an empty plate had been pushed out of the way making room for the artwork.

Naruto hadn't realized he was looking until Kiba poked him in the ribs. He frowned at his friends then. "Swear not to act like asses and draw attention to us." He demanded a promise from each and made Kiba promise twice. Then he slowly pulled the portrait from the album sleeve and laid it out on a clean open spot on the table. No one said a thing. They stared dumbfounded at the portrait, much like Naruto had stared at its creator earlier.

"Wow, Nar." Chouji said in awe. "That's awesome."

Naruto nodded and flushed in pleasure. "I know. He just gave it to me. He didn't say a word. He just set it on the counter, smiled at me," _And OH what a smile..._ "and left."

Kiba was too shocked to speak. All of Naruto's external beauty had been captured in that picture and there were hints of what the artist had thought Naruto's personality was. _Imagine what he could do if he really knew Nar..._ What had started as just something to do for 'something to do', turned into something else in Kiba's mind.

If the artist was like him and Nar, and Nara... well, then their Nar might just stand a chance at something interesting here. It was obvious that his blond friend was interested and well, what straight guy goes around drawing other men like that (so beautiful) and then giving that man the picture without a word? _Nah, the guy has to at least be bi, he just has to be._

They talked for awhile. Naruto grabbed something to eat, while they chatted. All four of them stole glances at the pale man still drawing and obviously oblivious to the attention he was getting from almost everyone in the place. Three of them had far different thoughts as they glanced that direction. Chouji, being the only straight guy at the table, wasn't oblivious. He could tell from Naruto's blushes, Kiba's smirk, and his best friend's scowl that all three of them appreciated the image the artist presented. He just shook his head. He didn't get it, never would, but loved his friends anyway. 

"So, we goin' to the club or what?" Kiba asked loudly. He had a voice that carried very well. He was rewarded when one of the people who turned to them was the pale up-town boy. Yeah, Kiba had silently named him 'up-town', for lack of a real name. The pale eyes made contact with his more feral ones and Kiba smiled in recognition. Naruto silently thanked Kami that he'd put the picture up, out of sight, before his moronic friend had attracted so much attention.

Shikamaru played along, pretending to be as deaf as Kiba, speaking loudly. "Which one? There's the usual and then two more grunge bars. Oh and then there's that 'emo' place." Shikamaru shrugged. "If you're feelin' dark."

The 'beauty' as Shikamaru had named him, had turned away, but the genius was certain they still had the man's attention. He'd recognized Kiba and Naruto, even if Naruto had been too embarrassed to notice the surprise on the man's face when he'd seen the two men.

"No way!" Trust Chouji to know when to play along, even if he didn't know the game. "I am not going to that vamp bar! Last time, I got bitten! And no Kiba, that doesn't turn me on! Not when it leaves me bleeding!" Kiba was rolling in his seat, half laying on the table and in Naruto's lap. The others couldn't help but laugh at him. Soon they were all half collapsed against each other.

Finally their giggles subsided and they could breathe enough to talk. Naruto spoke next. The laughing had loosened him up and he'd almost forgotten about the lovely man with his back to him. "Ok, no places where they mistake Chouji for a meal!" They all chuckled a bit more. "I wanna try that new Alt. place." Kiba was shooing him out of the booth and he stood up and stepped back still looking at them. "I hear it's greaaaaaAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" He slipped on a wet spot on the floor and flew backwards.

Neji was paying attention to their conversation. He hated eavesdropping, but was hoping to catch the blond's name. In all the time he'd been going to the shop, he'd never heard anyone call him by his name. He'd started to get up from his seat. There were more people coming in and he was certain the waitress would need his table for them. He collected his things and started towards the door. He heard the commotion and turned just in time to catch the other man before he hit the floor.

Neji was on his knees, with the blond man in his arms. People were clapping and laughing and the poor blond was bright red. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Are you alright?" The voice was silky. Naruto shivered at the sound. It was like being caressed all over. When he didn't answer, the arms around him tightened a little and he opened his eyes in response to it. Those lovely pale eyes were looking straight into his deep blue ones. He swallowed hard and heard the man's voice for the second time, since he'd first seen him, months ago. "Are you injured?"

He coughed softly and cleared his throat. "No, just mortified. I am such a dumb ass." The pale eyes blinked at that and Naruto wished he hadn't cussed. "You ok? You hit the floor pretty hard just now."  
Neji smiled lopsidedly. Naruto decided it was a cross between a smile and a smirk. "I'm fine. Can I help you stand?"

Naruto realized that he was in the man's arms and went another shade of red. He groaned. "Ugh, yeah, that might be good. Sorry man." They both got their feet under them and Naruto didn't miss the smirk on Kiba's face or the calculations going on in Shikamaru's eyes. He groaned again.

"Are you certain you aren't injured?" Neji put his hand on the other man's shoulder. He'd heard the groan and mistook it for physical pain, not emotional distress.

"Oh yeah, I'm a klutz. Totally used to stupid shit like that." Again Naruto cussed himself, for cussing.

Neji smirked completely this time and there was a little twinkle in his pale eye. "Well, if you're sure." He picked up the satchel he'd dropped. "Good night then." He turned and headed for the cash register.

"I'm gonna kill you two." He'd seen Shikamaru's half empty glass on the table. That glass had been full when he'd stood up. Kiba had positioned him and Nara had provided the water for him to slip on. They'd timed it so that the artist would have to catch him. Chouji smiled. He'd seen it all, but not been involved, so he was safe. He really enjoyed watching the other three get in and out of these messes. Next time it would probably be Naruto and Shikamaru against Kiba. They never failed to entertain him.

"Are you seriously gonna let him get away without even his name?" Kiba asked in his 'you are a fucking moron' voice.

"His name!" Naruto almost shouted. He turned and ran for the door. Shikamaru smiled as he told Kiba it was his turn to pay. It was really Naruto's, but he was already out the door, so it came back to Kiba. Kiba gave him his best glare and Shikamaru just quirked an eyebrow, as if to say 'is that the best you've got'?'.

He caught up to the pale man as he was about to turn a corner. "Hey!" The artist turned at his shout and one elegant eyebrow raised in question, the edges of the mouth were quirked, as if he was trying not to smile again. Naruto knew, in that moment that he wanted to kiss that mouth. _What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know him!_

Naruto took a steadying breath as he drew closer to the man. "I was wondering...would you sign that picture you drew? It's really great, and well, artists are supposed to sign their stuff, right?" He stood there, with his arms cocked up behind his head, feeling like a fool for even asking.

Neji watched him. He really wanted to draw him in that pose. It looked like an unconscious movement. Something intimate, something that revealed the person beneath the exterior shell. Neji was seldom timid. He knew he was careful and methodical in most things, because he had to be, he had to live up to expectations, but when it was just about him and not the family, he was bold and decisive.

He was decisive now. He pulled the blond against him and watched the blue eyes go wide. He could feel the man's chest rise and fall against his. "Is that the only thing you wanted from me?" He asked softly. "Just my name on a piece of paper?"

Naruto's arms had fallen to his sides, he could feel the artist's arms beneath his own, between them and his waist. He licked his lips unconsciously and Neji took it as his answer. He grazed his own thin lips along the blond's plump ones. Naruto shivered as Neji let his tongue play along the tender flesh of his lips.

Neji hadn't realized how much he had wanted this. He'd been too caught up in the act of creation. He hadn't realized that his passing notice of this man had turned into attraction. It had been sudden and of course, he was still caught up in the high that he got from being this inspired. 

The source of that inspiration was in his arms and responding favorably to his advances. The blond had just timidly opened his lips and Neji had entered them. His tongue slid slowly along it's partner, dancing over the other muscle, learning it, memorizing the feel of it, the taste of him. The blond tasted like the spring air, just before a rain. Neji liked it a lot. He found himself deepening the kiss far beyond something you would give a complete stranger, no matter the circumstances, and not regretting it a bit.

When he finally allowed them both a chance to breath, the blond looked at him with those big blue eyes and asked a question that made him chuckle, a rumbling sound from deep in his chest. "So what the hell is your name anyway?"

"Neji, and you?" The voice still flowed over Naruto like silk and the name itself had a sensual feel to it. He missed the fact that no family name had been given.

"Uzamaki Naruto." His voice sounded breathy in his ears. _Ugh, I sound like some chick in a chick flick._ Not a good image to him.

"So, Naruto," His name slipped between those thin lips in a way that made Naruto want to moan. He bit back on it, before he actually did. Neji continued. "where is the portrait? I can't sign it for you unless you produce it." _No fucking way!_ There was just no way the man was going to kiss him and then just walk away?!?!

Naruto started to get angry. Then his little inner voice asked a very good question: _Just what do you want him to do? Do you intend to take it much further than this? You don't even know him._ Well, that was just something Naruto would have to change. And actually, this was perfect.

"My friends have it. Think you could come with me, to get it from them? I'd really appreciate it." He gave Neji (Oh my, but he did like that name) his very best 'you aren't afraid, are you?' look, trying to egg the man into giving him what he wanted. He very much wanted to get this man back to his sneaky conniving friends, 'cause they'd take the hint and help him keep Neji with them tonight, at least for awhile, and that would give Naruto a chance to get to know this very lovely man.

Neji caught the glint in Naruto's eyes. He understood. If he went back with him, to where his friends were waiting, Neji wouldn't be going home anytime soon. That was ok with him. He didn't want to be home anyway and it might be interesting. He was obviously very interested in Naruto.

"Alright then." He smiled his most disarming smile and was pleased when Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. _He may not be intelligent in the way most people are, but he does seem to have an intuitive sense to him. He sees the things you don't mean for him to. Interesting..._

~TBC...


	3. Invitation

Naruto took hold of his hand and led him back the way they had come. It felt a little odd, holding another man's hand in the open. Neji had always been careful to keep his private wants, private. His uncle knew he didn't like women sexually. He'd flat out told the man to stop setting him up on dates with his business associates daughters, but as an unspoken compromise he had been careful to keep his preferences in the shadows.

Neji decided he liked the feeling and closed his hand around the blonds. He usually didn't get this kind of simple contact. Usually he was with men who were like him, so their public interactions were always reserved. In the bedroom, in private, things were less inhibited. He found himself wondering what this man's bedroom demeanor was. He was so open and uninhibited, what would sex be like with someone who was this unrestrained in public?

His thoughts took another tact as they neared the three men that Naruto had been with in the diner. He began evaluating them carefully. Watching their reactions to gauge just how this might all go. Naruto still held his hand as he led Neji towards the three waiting men. He'd seen them before, even marked their features with a critical eye, but he hadn't really tried to determine what might lurk beneath the surface of those features. They slowed as they drew closer, not because the blond, Naruto pulling him had slowed, but because Neji leaned back a bit pulling against the other's head long rush, just enough to indicate he wished to walk slower. Naruto got the message and the slowed to an ambling stroll. He smiled brightly at his friends standing under the lamplight. The slightly predator glint in his eyes was enough to get the point across, but he added a wink just to be sure.

"This is Neji." He announced as they came to a halt, just inside the lamplight. He did not relinquish Neji's hand. Neji couldn't help it, one beautiful dark chocolate eyebrow quirked at the way Naruto announced his name and the side of his mouth twitched. The way the blond had said it gave Neji a mental image of a big game hunter carrying a lion on his back, one he'd killed with his bare hands. He was hard pressed not to laugh at the images. Instead, he tried to focus on the other men. Naruto was not introducing them as he'd expected. It annoyed him a bit. You introduced people, that's just what you did. Instead, they all knew his name and he didn't know their's. They just stood there appraising him for a moment. 

The one with the short spiky ponytail was leaning against the light pole, his eyes were quick and intelligent even though he gave off a lethargic air. He had five piercings in each ear. They marched up the delicate shell of each ear, drawing attention to them in a sensual way. Neji thought about the pain some of them must have caused and realized he found it far more interesting than he should. He couldn't get pierced. His uncle would have a coronary. The lazy looking one had several tattoos on his forearms and one on his neck that would just barely be covered by a collared shirt. Neji wanted to look at them closer, he loved tattoos. He couldn't get tattooed either. So far, Naruto's friends were interesting. Did the blond have any tattoos that weren't visible??

"So, Neji. Just what'cha doin' with our little friend here?" Kiba couldn't help but be challenging, it was how he handled all new people. He gave his standard 'I'm the big dog' grin and waited for Neji to respond.

Neji was used to confrontation veiled in politeness, so this was rather refreshing. He smiled a true smile and Kiba's heart stopped beating for a moment. "I believe one of you is in possession of the portrait I drew. Naruto has asked me to sign it." Kiba had no quick response, his heart was still trying to find a normal rhythm.

The pony tailed one gestured to the last member of the group, an auburn haired man. "Cho." Was all he said. This other man was stout. He reminded Neji of the football players he saw on television. The man was solid muscle, but square built, so he would look chubby to anyone who wasn't paying attention. _That could be a very dangerous mistake._ Neji thought as he turned his attention to the man.

The man produced an old album from under his arm, but didn't hand it to Neji, he handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it and blushed. _Oh, well that's nice._ Neji couldn't help but smile. The blonds blush spread warmth throughout Neji's body, some of which settled in his groin as a pleasant tingling sensation. Naruto carefully slid the picture from the album case and handed it to Neji. Neji smiled at the care and thought the blond had put into protecting it. It meant a lot to Neji that Naruto appreciated it. The blond couldn't know that he was the first person Neji had ever shared his work with before, so it pleased him that it meant something to the handsome young man without that knowledge.

Neji reached into his satchel and removed a piece of charcoal. He held out his hand for the album case. Naruto handed it to him with a puzzled look. Neji smiled as he took it in his hand and walked right up to Kiba, invading the man's personal space. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your back, now would you?" It came out as a purr and it was exactly as Neji meant it. Kiba gave him an odd look and turned his back on Neji. Neji smiled in triumph and knew that the other two men saw it. The one called Cho coughed a little. The one with the ponytail appeared to be re-calculating, adjusting his estimation of Neji. Naruto had missed most of the exchange, since he was standing behind Neji. Neji took his time. He carefully positioned the album on the strong back, then he positioned the portrait on the album. The pony tailed man was smirking now. "Hey, how long you gonna take?" The spiky haired brunette asked gruffly, obviously uncomfortable.

Neji resisted the urge to graze a nail along his back at the edge of the album, just to see what reaction he'd get. _No, that would be rude._ He wasn't actually here with the blond, but he wanted to be, so provoking his friends just for the fun of it would be wrong. This man and his confrontational attitude provoked that desire from Neji. He itched to 'one up' the man whose back was twitching beneath the album. "Well, if you could be still, it would be over quickly." The man huffed for a moment and then stilled. Neji signed his first name only with a flourish. No point in adding THAT to the situation.

He stepped away from the man with a simple. "Thank you." When he handed the album and portrait back to the blond, he held the blue eyes for a moment as his free hand slid along the man's hip in a casual caress. Neji was playing. If he chose to, he would never see these men again and that gave him a freedom that he had chosen to enjoy. 

_He's a total seme._ Shikamaru thought as he watched the way Neji toyed with Kiba. Kiba's personality swung to seme when there wasn't a stronger one around, but put him in the same room with a true seme and Kiba became a confused uke. Shikamaru knew the signs and knew that Kiba's responses were instinctive and very reliable. 

Naruto shivered noticeably at Neji's touch and intense gaze. Shikamaru was starting to worry that this man might be more than they could handle. He could probably make the three of them do just about anything and like it if he was so inclined. _Thank Kami Chouji's here, but still, we need a new setting, I think_. "So, we going to the new Alt. club or not?" He asked in a bored voice. Naruto's head jerked at his voice as if he hadn't realized the others were even there. _Yeah, we definitely need some other distractions before Nar jumps him in the street. Not that I'd blame him or anything._

"Um, well," Naruto looked past Neji to Kiba, who had just turned around. _Please help me._ His eyes were pleading and he hoped Neji wouldn't notice. He did and was waiting to see how this would happen. He could have saved them some trouble and asked 'What club' or something like that, but he really wanted to learn more about the group dynamic and this was a good way to watch that play out.

Kiba looked at the back of Neji's head and decided he not only wanted to help Naruto, but also wanted to regain his footing. If the long haired brunette left now, that might never happen. "Yeah, lets get out'a here. So Neji, you gotta go home or what?" He asked cockily, not actually saying it, but the meaning was there 'is it past your bed time pretty boy'.

Neji gave Kiba a sinister smile. "No, I don't have classes on Saturday and have no other commitments. Why?" He was going to make them ask. 

Naruto saw the look on Kiba's face. It was a mixture of confusion and anger. _Oh no, we don't need this right now_. He thought desperately. Why was Kiba getting so irritated anyway? "Well, if you don't have anyplace to be, maybe you'd wanna come hang out with us. We haven't been there yet, but it's supposed to be a good place." He didn't actually look Neji in the eye as he asked, he focused on a spot just below those long thick lashes. 

Neji smiled softly at Naruto's invitation. "Sure. It sounds like it might be interesting." The gorgeous man said and it rankled all four of them. 'interesting'? What the hell did that mean?

Kiba was already irritated with the way Neji had been toying with him. 

Shikamaru was concerned that Neji might toy with Naruto in a similar way and that would set the normally peaceful Nara off. 

Chouji just plain didn't like Neji, so far. He thought the man was too pretty and probably knew it.

Naruto felt like he'd just given something away that he hadn't meant to. Was Neji toying with them? 

Was he some kind of snob, 'slumming' like Kiba had said? 

Neji felt the mood shift and was a little puzzled. He cocked his head to the side and regarded the blond thoughtfully. "Did I say something wrong? You did want me to say 'yes', didn't you?" Naruto blushed again.

"Well, yeah. It just was a strange way to word it, that's all."

"I find you interesting. That's strange?" Neji understood now, but couldn't resist seeing the blush again. He got what he wanted. Naruto blushed and looked helplessly at Shikamaru for rescue. _So, the spiky brunette is the mouth, the big one is the muscle, and ponytail is the brains._ Naruto was the pet. He was the one all the others looked out for and took care of, so if Neji was interested in Naruto, then the other three could be a real problem. He would have to step carefully if he wanted to obtain something more from the blond than the kiss he'd stolen. 

Shikamaru was disinclined to help his friend. If Neji wanted to be in the group, even as an extra, he needed to learn a few of Naruto's 'quirks'. One, his low self-esteem and Shikamaru wanted to see his face when he figured it out. If he was the kind of man to use that against his friend, Shikamaru wanted to figure that out quick, so he could end this. 

Naruto saw no rescue in sight and squirmed. "Well, it's just...well, um...I don't know!" He threw his free hand up as he turned and started away from them. "Can we just go already?!" He was half stomping, it was almost as if he were throwing a temper tantrum. He sure felt immature.

Neji watched him until he stopped and waited for them. Naruto had one hand in a pocket and the other one was holding the album. His shoulders were hunched and his head turned, so that he might be able to see them out of the corner of his eye as they came closer. The artist in him memorized the pose, certain he would draw it later. Then he moved toward the blond, not waiting for the other three to move. He stopped just behind Naruto, where he was sure the man could see him. 

"I need to put my satchel in my car." His said it in a soft soothing voice. The voice lessons really had paid off. His uncle had been right when he'd told Neji that voice lessons could be useful in everyday life. Of course Hiashi had intended Neji to use this skill to get ahead in school and business, but Neji had found other uses as well. Naruto half turned to him. _He's breathtaking._ Neji knew beautiful men, but this one was absolutely breathtaking.

"You could leave it at Nara's place, if it's closer." Almost everything down here was within walking distance and there were very few places to park a vehicle. Most of the people who lived down here walked or used the bus system to get where they needed to be. Neji had to park three blocks from the music shop when he came here. It was still another two blocks from where he was standing to his car and that was in the opposite direction the blond seemed to be headed.  
Neji nodded slightly and gestured behind him. "It's that way."

The other three came up behind them at that point. "Well, guess we're runnin' past my apartment then, 'cause I am not walking all the way back there and then to the club. That's just dumb." Well now at least Neji had another name. The big guy was Cho. Ponytail was Nara. So now all he needed was the spiky brunette's name. 

He was tired of waiting it out, so he just asked. "Do you have a name? Or should I just keep calling you the 'spiky brunette' in my head?" Kiba's head whipped around to look at him. The confused look on his face was kind of endearing.

Naruto was chuckling softly. "He's Kiba. Guess I skipped the introductions. Sorry." He was full out laughing when he reached the sorry.

Neji shrugged. Kiba glared and Shikamaru and Chouji just started off toward the Nara's apartment. Naruto continued to giggle as he stepped in between Kiba and Neji and they too started toward the old apartment building.  
~TBC...


	4. Plots

They arrived at a run down old building. It was about five stories, fortunately Nara's apartment was only on the second floor. Once inside, Nara threw his keys into a bowl on the counter. The kitchen and living room were right inside the door, the apartment was very small by normal standards, but to Neji it was the size of one of the hall closets at the estate. He'd never seen anything quite like it. The small confines actual appealed to him after the expansive, cold and impersonal rooms he was used to. He looked at the pictures on the wall. Several were family portraits, but most were of Nara and his friends.

Was that the Grand Canyon? That one was Mount Rushmore and the one over there was one of the coasts. Wait, those are Mardi Gras beads around Naruto's neck. The four of them were standing with arms around shoulders, leaning into the camera and all four were bare chested. Well, now I know that Nara has more tattoos than I've seen. There was a large, intricate scene that seemed to flow from Nara's right shoulder and down across his chest to his stomach. It was apparent that at that time, Naruto's chest and arms were clean. Kiba had a small one on his left breast, but the picture quality sucked, so Neji couldn't tell what it was. Cho had one on each breast. All four man were in excellent condition. Each one had a clearly defined six pack and the kind of pecs that most men would kill for.

He moved along the wall without concern that he might be viewed as rude. Three of the four were speaking in low conspiratorial tones and he gave them time to plan what they would do with him next. He liked the idea of not being in charge of things. He could end the game at anytime, if he chose, so he just let them have it their way for now. He wasn't startled when Cho came up behind him and coughed softly. He half turned from the picture he was admiring. It was one of Cho, he was holding a wrestling trophy in one hand, with Nara and Kiba in a head lock under each arm and Naruto hanging on his back. They were all grinning like fools. Neji couldn't resist the soft smile that came to his lips. He looked up into the big man's eyes. "How nice it must be to have such good friends." He remarked softly as his eyes flicked to the conspirators.

Cho grimaced and dove in. "Yeah, it is. Anyone hurts them and I hurt that anyone." It was short, sweet, and to the point. Neji's smile deepened unconsciously.

He thought for a moment before answering. "People get hurt Cho. It's not always someones fault and sometimes it's their own. Are you indiscriminate in your 'hurt'ing or do you see and recognize the differences?" 

Oh, yeah. This one's smart. Chouji sighed and answered as his eyes went to another picture. It was Naruto, his senior picture. They were the only ones with it. The man had no other family to display it on their walls, so he, Kiba, and Nara each made a point of putting it up for the world to see how much he meant to them. He and Nara had been friends almost since birth, but there was not one even one picture in Nara's apartment or Chouji's of the other that didn't include the blond. Chouji had never noticed, but he figured it was the same with Kiba's place. Kiba and Naruto were best friends like he and Shikamaru. "I know the difference. But if anyone ever hurt them intentionally or used their weaknesses against them, that man would regret it, for a long long time before I was finished with him." Chouji wasn't a cruel or hard man by nature. Truly he was a teddy bear for the most part, but he meant every word he'd just said.

Neji nodded. "So you are concerned about all three, or just one at present?" He was puzzled by the way Chouji kept implying all three.

Chouji grinned then. "All three Neji. I know it's Naruto that drew you here, but the other two are getting pretty involved in this game too. You do see the game, don't you?"

Again, Neji nodded, he even gave that half smile. "Yeah, I can see it. The two are helping the other maneuver me how they want me." Chouji was like Naruto. He's rather intuitive too. Of course, he's known them a long time. That thought prompted a thought that dampened the experience a little and he almost didn't ask it. "So, is this a normal amusement?"

The sharp scowl was a pretty good answer without words. "They play around a lot, but this game is new."

Neji smiled thoughtfully. "I have no intention to hurt anyone. I don't enjoy such things." He sighed and closed his lovely eyes for a moment. "Cho, I just want to enjoy this. It's pleasant and so much easier than what I'm used to." When he opened his eyes, the big man was nodding softly.

"Just answer two questions for me and I'll drop it, okay Nej?" Neji raised an eyebrow and waited. "One, are you gay?" Neji's eyes widened. No one had ever asked it straight out like that before.

He cleared his throat and shook his head incredulously. He answered with a self-conscious chuckle. "Well, yeah, I am." He was blushing softly. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks.

"Okay. Two, are you in any kind of a relationship, with anyone, right now?" The other man's voice was stern, demanding an answer.

Neji shook his head for real this time. "No. There is no one who could even begin to imagine a tie like that to me." Cho sighed heavily, as if he'd been holding his breath. Somehow Neji knew he would have been able to detect a lie and then the liar would be in trouble. "So, are we okay now Cho?" He asked, really wanting it to be so.

"It's really Chouji. 'Nara' is really Shikamaru. We call Naruto 'Nar', so it can get a little confusing if you don't pay attention. Kiba is just Kiba or 'Dogface' if he's pissin' ya' off." He clamped a huge hand on Neji's shoulder and almost knocked him to the floor. Wow, he's even stronger than he looks. I'm glad we are ok, now. Neji thought emphatically and knew he would do his best to stay on the right side of the giant.

They looked over at the other two just in time to see Chouji pat/slam Neji with his hand. All three broke out in smiles. It was a really good sign as to Neji's nature. Chouji was good at reading people and usually tested the water before he let his friends dive in too deep into anything. Kiba flashed a grin at Naruto and the blond blushed furiously. "Well, I think it's about time we headed out. It's already twelve thirty." 

Shikamaru looked at Neji critically. "You know he's gonna stick out like a sore thumb, right?" Neji's black slacks and white button up shirt were not normal clubbing attire for the Alt. scene. Naruto was always dressed the part, because of his job. Kiba was always grungy looking, it was just the way he was. Shikamaru made it a point of only needing to get dressed once a day, so his look was always appropriate for his life. The college he went to didn't really have a dress code, as long as your interesting bits were mostly covered, the faculty didn't care. Chouji's second job was as a bouncer and he just always had that look.

Neji and Chouji became aware of their intent attention. "What?" Chouji asked as he removed his paw from the smaller pale man's shoulder.

"Even dressed differently, he's gonna draw attention, but dressed like that?" Shikamaru voiced his thoughts for the whole group this time.

Neji smirked. "I can't fix the pants, but the shirt....." He went to where he'd left his satchel on the couch and pulled out the shirt he'd bought earlier. He ripped the tag off the shirt and stripped off the dress shirt without a thought. And three mouths fell open in shock. Neji was built beneath that loose material. The washboard abs, strong shoulders, defined arms, and fabulous pecs were almost too much to take in at once. The scar became noticeable as their minds adjusted to the god-like physique. It wasn't the kind of scar that was lighter than the tissue around it. Now it was a deep burgundy slash several inches wide, running from just below his left pectoral muscle and down to just above and past his navel.

Neji looked over at the trio after he slipped the soft black material over his head. The shirt was bunched around his chest. He smirked again. "Can I help you three with something?" He asked casually as he tugged the material into place. If Chouji acknowledged that they were all three in this game, Neji decided it might be okay to tease them as a group. The three of them shook their heads dumbly and continued to stare. He pulled the long chocolate tresses out from under the tight black shirt. A medium sure wasn't a medium. He never wore his clothes this tight. The black material hugged every contour of his upper body, molding like a second skin.

When he could speak again, Shikamaru observed, "Okay, so that helped, but still the pants..." Naruto was thinking along the same lines as Shikamaru. Neji was of a similar size as Shikamaru. They were almost the same height and their body types were similar, except that Neji definitely had more meat/muscle on his bones.

"Maybe one of yours Nara?" The blond asked. Shikamaru nodded and the blond headed toward the bedroom saying, "I know just the pair too." Shikamaru just bet he did.

Neji looked confused and Nara decided he liked that look on Neji's pretty face. He smirked at their victim. When they were through with him, he would look like he belonged with their little group. "Hey Kiba, go get the hair paint from Halloween out'ta the bathroom, it's under the sink." Kiba ducked his head into the bedroom to make sure he knew which pants Naruto was getting. When he emerged from the bathroom he had a can of blue and a can of purple. He held them up to Shikamaru who took the blue. "Now Neji, this won't hurt a bit and washes right out."

Shikamaru put his hand on Neji's shoulder and guided him over to the couch, he spun the pretty boy around and pushed him down on the couch in front of him. Neji looked up at him with that arched eyebrow. Nara smiled, leaned down, and reached around Neji's back to slide the hair tie down to the end of his long hair and came away with it in his hand. Neji tried not to feel turned on by the close proximity of the other man, he really did, but he was beginning to feel very wound up, it had been building slowly since he kissed Naruto, something he wasn't used to.

 

This is not good. He thought to himself as he heard a triumphant shout from the bedroom. "Nar's found the pants he wants to see your sweet ass in." Shikamaru whispered just soft enough that Kiba and Chouji couldn't hear. Neji blushed softly. Twice in one night, that was also something he wasn't used to. He swallowed and looked up into the dark brown, almost ebony orbs above him. He was dancing on a knifes edge here. He wanted the blond, felt something very unique towards him, but the two brunettes were starting to pique his interest. He had to stop himself from asking what Nara wanted.

Shikamaru smiled and began threading his fingers through the hair framing Neji's face and smiled more as Neji bit his lip to keep from moaning. He loved to have his hair toyed with, it was a very sensual thing for him. Nara took a thick piece on the left side of his face and pulled it forward with one hand, then swept the rest back out of the way with the other. He held his hand out, waiting for Neji to retrieve the can of hair paint from where Nara had tossed it on the couch a moment ago.

When he put the can into Nara's hand, their hands touched and Neji shivered. He got the distinct impression that Nara was fucking with him. The man was working him up intentionally. Neji was starting to get irritated. Nara wouldn't want to hurt Naruto, so what the hell was this twist in the game? Nara began spraying the hair at the tip and worked up toward Neji's scalp. Just before he got there, he heard a delighted shout.

"Oh wow Nara! Good idea!" Naruto's enthusiasm was a little startling. It was only hair paint after all. Then the blond was at his back, behind the couch. A towel was laid on his head to protect his face and the rest of his hair from the colored spray. Shikamaru was thorough, so it took several minutes to completely coat all of the long lock. When the others deemed it dry enough, the towel was taken away and Nara let the strands slip through his fingers slowly. Naruto was leaning over the couch watching. His breath caught audibly as he watched. Shikamaru smirked at Naruto, who blushed nicely.

"Okay, time to get dressed, so we can go." Naruto vaulted over the couch, grabbed Neji's hand, and dragged the man to the bedroom. Kiba was chuckling as Naruto shoved Neji through the door. The laughter died when Naruto shut the door behind them and a muffled "Hey!", could be heard through the door. Naruto's eyes glittered in the dim light one lamp gave off. Neji arched the eyebrow and the blond laughed, then covered his mouth tightly, giggling. He motioned to the door and there was mischief in his big blue eyes. So, he wants them to wonder just what we are doing in here.....

Neji was feeling mischievous himself and very turned on, so he decided to 'play' along a little more than the blond intended. He moved quickly and pinned Naruto to the door with his body, then closed the distance between their mouths slowly. The blue eyes were wide and a little misty as Neji's lips brushed his. Naruto groaned and the expressive orbs were slowly covered by the soft tan eyelids. Neji's tongue demanded entrance for the second time that night and Naruto's soft lips granted it.

This kiss was slower, sweeter, it was more about learning the blond than taking advantage of a chance that might not come again. Neji was confident that he'd get another opportunity to slide his strong tongue against the yielding one again, making the blond clutch at him just as he was now. The need for air came far too quickly for them both. Neji settled for kissing the tender skin of Naruto's neck softly. The man moaned softly in appreciation and clutched Neji even closer.

"If you bastards make a mess in there, your asses are cleaning it up!" Nara shouted from the living room and Neji was sure he heard "pain in the ass" too. He chuckled deep in his chest, the vibration made Naruto shiver between him and the door.

The blue eyes opened and looked into the pale violet ones and Naruto drowned. Naruto panicked deep inside. The game has to change. He thought desperately. I can't do this, not like this. Outwardly, he smiled and gently pushed Neji away. "You need to get changed. The pants are on the bed." Naruto reached behind himself, turned the knob, and slipped out the door backwards.

Neji looked at the door thoughtfully. Had he seen fear in the blue eyes? What had he done to startle him? He'd seemed so into it..... He busied himself shedding his pants. When he held up the faded, torn blue jeans he grinned. No one he knew would ever picture him in these. He was chuckling until he slid the soft thin fabric over his hips. Wow, these are tight. He buttoned them and pulled the zipper up.  He couldn't resist a look in the full length mirror on the wall by the door.

Neji was more filled out than Nara, so it stood to reason that these jeans would be tighter on him, but the way they formed themselves to the curves of his ass was sinful. The legs weren't tight, but weren't baggy either, they looked okay. The waistband rode low on his hips and with the tight shirt there was a thin strip of pale skin showing between them. He was glad he had worn his dockers to school today, at least they went well with the whole look. He had been so focused on his lower body, he hadn't looked at his face and hair. When he raised his head, he saw why Naruto had been excited about the hair paint. That thick strip of blue framing one side of his face set off his eyes and made his pale skin seem to glow. The whole image was a little overwhelming. Neji didn't look like Neji Hyuuga anymore. He loved it.

Naruto rushed toward Shikamaru and put himself in the man's arms. He was shaking a bit. Shikamaru was instantly pissed, Kiba went from laughing to rage in an moment. Oddly, it was protective Chouji that put a calming hand on each man's shoulder and asked Naruto quietly, "What is it Nar?"

"I can't do this like this." He whispered into Shikamaru's chest. "I want him, but I think I could fall for him....no, I know I will." He couldn't ask them, they would do it, but he couldn't ask them.

"So what do you want, Nar? You want him to go away?" Chouji continued to press. "I think he'd do that if we asked him."

Naruto looked up horrified. No, he didn't want that. He just needed a buffer, but more of one than just 'his friends' could provide in this situation/relationship.

Kiba actually picked up on it first. He was the most honest with himself about Naruto's failings. He knew how his bestfriend only chose men that wouldn't mean a lot to him in the end and pushed away the ones that might actually be something special. He sighed, "You want us to share him with you, so you can't get too close and neither can he." It wasn't a question and when Naruto buried his head back into Shikamaru's chest, his friend came around to embrace him and Nara. Physically, Kiba wanted Neji. He knew that, admitted it to himself. "What are the odds that he'd want that too?"

The question was for the 'smart one', but the 'muscle' answered it for them. "He'd go along with it. He's attracted to all three of you, although, I think Naruto has a special place that the two of you can't reach. Naruto's right though, this could get serious and quick. Neji doesn't strike me as timid."

Shikamaru sighed softly and stroked Naruto's hair. "You sure about this Nar? I don't want to stand in your way or anything...." He felt helpless, Naruto had just given him permission to go after something he did want, but wouldn't have pursued otherwise. He'd been flirting with the edge earlier to keep Neji off balance, so he wouldn't suddenly change his mind and walk out before Naruto could show him how special he was. But during the exchange, Shikamaru's imagination had definitely gotten away from him.

~TBC...


	5. Traps

So, it was decided while Neji was admiring his transformed image in the mirror. The trio would seduce him, the three of them would share him, and they'd see where it went from there. Naruto felt so much better. The fear was gone. He was curled up in Nara's lap when Neji stepped out of the man's bedroom wearing his jeans and carrying his own folded pants in one hand. Neji paused and regarded the odd scene with interest. Naruto looked so cute, curled up like that. Shikamaru just looked right, lying on his back with the smaller blond curled up on top of him. The tattooed arms were curled around his friend, almost protectively. Neji had a distinct feeling that this little scene would be permanently added to his fantasies. He smiled it was a good image.

The three of them about had a heart attack when they saw him. He was sex walking and didn't fully understand that, it would seem. He strode past Kiba, who was leaning against the living room wall, turning his back on the man and causing Kiba's pants to tighten dangerously. He slipped between Nara and Naruto and the coffee table and bent over to retrieve his satchel from the other side of the couch. 

"You can change your mind now if you want Nar, but once it starts, that would be cruel and confusing for all of us." Shikamaru offered and warned softly into Naruto's ear, the hot breath made Naruto gasp softly. The blond shook his head. He needed his friends close right now, very close. Three sets of eyes were locked onto that lovely ass as Neji shoved the pants into the satchel and retrieved his wallet. They watched with interest as he stood up and slipped his hand, with the wallet into the back pocket of the jeans. 

He turned to face them as a group and was pleased to see three sets of lusty eyes gazing upon him. He smiled and met Chouji's eyes. "So, are we still going?" He really didn't care if they left or not. He was just going along for the ride.

Chouji smiled. "Oh, yeah Neji. We're definitely going." Chouji's head tilted quizzically. "You ever been to an Alt. bar before, any bar really?" 

Neji laughed softly. "Does my uncle's stuffy country club count?" He laughed a little harder after he said it, picturing the faces those people would make if he walked in there now, dressed as he was, with a certain blond under one arm and one of two brunettes under the other. 

Kiba barked a laugh in response and both Shikamaru and Naruto were chuckling softly. The three of them had each had a flash of a similar image as Neji.

Chouji rolled his eyes at all four of them. "Okay, well, just to be safe; stay close to one of us. Oh, how old are you?"

Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba were all under twenty-one, so they couldn't drink in the place. But if Neji was, well in Shikamaru's mind, it might just make an introduction to what the three wanted a little easier on Neji. They wouldn't get him drunk and take advantage of him or anything like that, but a drink or two might just loosen Neji up and help him keep a more open mind.

Neji was surprised at the question. You had to be eighteen to get into any of the clubs in town and of course had to be twenty-one to drink in them. Neji knew the liquor license laws and knew what would happen to a business that allowed someone under eighteen in or served alcohol to someone under the legal drinking age. Surely these men realized that Neji was over eighteen. Neji had turned twenty-one nine months ago, but hadn't really noticed. Neji didn't drink. He didn't drink wine with his dinner or even have champagne at celebrations, when the rest of his ridiculous family insisted he should. He had just never seen the appeal. 

He noticed that the three conspirators seemed quite interested in his answer. So he let them wait just moment, then said simply, "I'm twenty one, Cho. Why?"

"Just wanted to be sure you were old enough to drink legally, if you decide to. I work for some of these clubs and wouldn't want to see anyone get into trouble if I could prevent it." Chouji's answer was so honest and simple. Neji liked him more all the time. 

"So, how old are you?" He asked in return and then made eye contact with each man in his turn. He was fairly confident that he was the oldest here, but thought that perhaps Nara might be close in age to him, he had the most mature face and feel to him. He was a little; surprised to learn that they were all basically the same age, nineteen. He'd been certain that they were at least eighteen, but it was reassuring to know that they were all above the 'age of legal consent'. This way if someone saw him with them, at least the ensuing scandal would not include accusations of 'consorting with a minor'. The last thing he needed was for his uncle to be shamed by his being interested in someone under eighteen. Still assuming such things wasn't very smart, so knowing for sure eased his mind a bit more.

They made it to the club quickly and made their way through the crowded, smoky air. They were all looking around, getting a feel for the place. It was really just a converted old warehouse. There was a stage at the far end and a band could be heard blaring from speakers spaced along the walls. There was a bar on one wall and tables scattered near it. Along the walls were old couches and chairs and most of them were taken. 

Neji's eyes burned as they adjusted to the dim light and filthy air. He was jostled as people passed by them. The four friends paused for a moment, when they ran into people they knew. They only introduced Neji when the person asked about him. That didn't bother him. He wasn't concerned with knowing the names of all their passing acquaintances. The band was good, so he focused his attention on the stage. He really couldn't see much. The place was very dimly lit.

Neji felt a hand run across his ass and turned, expecting to see the cute blond man, instead his eyes met a pair of hazel orbs. The girl was decked out in Emo gear. Neji was familiar with the Emo concept, but had never actually met someone who considered themselves part of that culture. The girl reached up for the lock of blue hair and he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the intimacy of such a thing. Kiba appeared at his elbow and laughingly told him not to make eye contact. "That's how they assimilate you. Don't look into their eyes." The girl gave Kiba a worthless pout and huffed. As she walked away, followed by her friends, she said "That's Borg you dumbass." Kiba just grinned at Neji. He put his arm around the pretty man's neck in a proprietary way. "Come on, Neji. You are way too pretty to be left on your own just yet."

He let Kiba lead him through the crowd and to a small couch, along one of the walls. The small couch sat in a dark place between two pools of light coming from the industrial lights hanging high above. Kiba kept his arm around Neji. Kiba liked it. The contact felt nice, not sexual, and just nice. Besides, Kiba felt like he'd gotten a little of his own back as he led a rather submissive Neji through the club like that. He'd also seen quite a few jealous glares as people saw Kiba with his arm around the lovely man, who was so obviously with him at that moment. Kiba liked that too. 

He turned his back to the couch and Neji had no choice to do the same, then Kiba dropped onto the cushions without warning and drug Neji down with him. Neji ended up very close to Kiba, practically on the man's lap. Neji turned to look Kiba in the eye, but instead his cheek met Kiba's own as the man turned to look at him too. The feel of Kiba's slightly stubbled, scruffy cheek against his own soft smooth one made him moan slightly, Kiba heard it and chuckled. 

The man's hot breath ghosted across Neji's ear and he shivered. Kiba noticed that too and felt very bold. He did something very bold. He leaned in and licked Neji's neck lightly, so lightly that there was barely any contact. The almost false touch made the beautiful man gasp and Kiba reluctantly pulled away. He was pushing things a little too fast. They didn't want to scare or upset Neji, so Kiba leaned back against the couch casually, although he didn't relinquish his hold on Neji. His arm remained firmly in place. 

Neji sat there, with Kiba's arm around him, still feeling the ghost of tongue against his neck, and tried to understand what had just happened. Ok, so Nara was kind of flirting with me earlier, but only a bit. What Kiba just did was not a 'kind of' thing. Naruto wants me I know that. They are his best friends, and don't seem like insensitive jerks, so...? Neji felt like he was missing something important, some fact that would make this situation clearer to him. He just couldn't figure out what it was. This game is becoming very odd.

Chouji joined them a short time later and Neji couldn't help the bewildered look he gave the big man. Chouji nudged Kiba hard in the ribs. "What?!"

"Why don't you get Neji a drink Dog Face?" It really didn't sound like a question, more of a command. Kiba rolled his eyes, removed his arm from Neji's shoulders and strolled away into the crowd. Neji noticed absently that there was a different band on stage now. He didn't like this one as much, or maybe it was his confusion and irritation clouding things. "You okay Neji?" The concern in the man's voice was clear enough.

"I'm confused Chouji." He answered honestly. "Am I missing something here?"

Chouji chuckled. Neji was very blunt. "I think the game may have changed. I won't say more than that, well okay, I'll say this. I think you'll like it. If you don't, well, you're either nuts or in love." Chouji started laughing then.

Neji's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. Love? He was intrigued, even aroused, but love? And with who? I'll like it, eh?! "I'll take your word for it, for now."

"Just relax and go with it Neji. Let yourself just enjoy, okay?" The last was whispered as Naruto and Shikamaru were approaching them. The two turned and plopped down on either side of Neji. Naruto leaned against Chouji, handing him a can of cola and draping his bent knee over Neji's thigh. Shikamaru leaned against Neji's left side and sipped on his own. 

They didn't have a drink for Neji, he assumed they'd seen Kiba and knew he was getting Neji's. Shikamaru's shoulder bumped his once and he looked toward him. Nara laid his dark head against Neji's chest and the shoulder bumped again, a little more insistent. Neji got it then and with only half of a self-conscious glance at Naruto, he raised his left arm and Shikamaru settled under it. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Neji was starting to relax. That was until Naruto reached down, took hold of Neji's right hand and purposely draped Neji's right arm across the leg draped over Neji's thigh. Neji's hand itched to caress the inside of the muscled leg beneath his forearm. Kiba actually rescued him then. He just sort of appeared in front of the confused man and held out a glass. Neji took it without thinking, grateful that his mischievous hand had something to occupy it. Kiba sat down next to Shikamaru, he pulled the brunettes legs up over his own, stretching Nara out a bit and causing the man to cuddle more under Neji's arm. That arm now draped across the man's neck. The other arm had come to rest on Naruto's leg while Neji was distracted. 

Kiba sat quietly and watched Neji closely. Neji absently sipped his drink and coughed. It was not a soda. He felt so stupid. He should have realized it was a mixed drink, since his was in a glass and everyone else had a can. He was the only one who was twenty-one after all, but how had Kiba gotten it? He hadn't paid attention. When Kiba handed him his drink, one of the bouncers had been with him. Kiba knew the guy through Chouji and had asked him a favor. The man bought the drink and then walked it over with Kiba to make sure Neji's hand was marked with the red stamp, showing that he was over twenty-one. Kiba and the others had purple stamps on the backs of their hands. 

The confused look on Neji's face was fucking adorable to Kiba's mind. He'd guessed right Neji was not a drinker. Kiba was counting on him drinking it though, rather than having to explain his reasons to them. Neji was off balance and was trying not to rock the boat until he had a better idea of what was going on. Kiba wasn't smart in a conventional way, but the man was absolutely devious. He had a real genius for mischief. 

Kiba was right. Neji decided that one drink, if he sipped it slowly, couldn't hurt. He didn't want to disturb anyone. Shikamaru was nestled under his arm and he liked that. Naruto's left leg was draped over his right leg and dangled in between his thighs. He liked that too. The blond’s body exuded a warmth that seemed to be soaking in to Neji's body. He felt so natural like this. It seemed almost normal and he didn't want it to end. Kiba was smirking at him. The man obviously thought he'd gotten one over on Neji. Neji couldn't leave it like that. Messing with Kiba was getting to be too much fun. Neji turned his head towards Kiba. 

All Naruto and Chouji would be able to see would be the back of his head and Shikamaru was nestled against his chest. Neji looked Kiba straight in the eye and waited until he had the man's complete attention. 

Kiba was trying not to actually laugh at Neji. That wouldn't help them, but it was difficult. That was until Neji looked at him with those pale lavender orbs like twin moons and smiled at him. The smile was malicious and deliciously evil. Then the pale pink tongue slid between those thin wonderful lips and Kiba became very uncomfortable the way he was currently sitting. His pants were tightening around his growing cock. 

Neji wet first the top, then the bottom lip with slow deliberate grace. When the tongue slid back into that mouth that was now completely occupying Kiba's thoughts, the man didn't even stop to think about how he'd not only lost the ground he'd reclaimed but Neji had just taken several yards more from him. 

Neji turned away from him and closed his eyes, listening to the music and trying not to over think things.

Kiba's mind began to get away from him. He found himself imagining what it would be like if Neji was willing to bottom for him. I want to kiss him while I'm thrusting into him. I want to feel his moans against my mouth. He groaned softly as he imagined such things. _I want to watch his beautiful face as my thrusts, my cock drive him over the edge. Oh man how I want that._ Kiba didn't even know if Neji would bottom. He was certain that Neji topped and Kiba wasn't averse to bottoming for Neji, he just really hoped that the man would be willing to switch places too. _Getting ahead of myself again... I wonder what Nar and Nara are thinking about..._

~TBC...


	6. Beginnings

Shikamaru had taken the spot closest to Neji. Naruto was keeping his distance a bit, he was still concerned about getting too close and he wanted to make sure Neji got the hint where Nara and Kiba were concerned. Naruto closed his lovely blue eyes and snuggled a bit against sturdy Chouji, he really hoped this would work out. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. Well, it would be a little odd when it came to Kiba. There was an unspoken understanding between them; Naruto and Kiba were not intimate with each other sexually. Naruto and Shikamaru on the other hand, had been intimate with each other on and off in the past and the possibility was always there for the future.

It was much the same for Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto knew that Kiba loved having sex with their tattooed friend, when he got the chance. Kiba would probably like to be with Shikamaru a lot more than he was. Kiba liked convenience. He enjoyed the sex and didn't have to put a lot of effort into seducing or keeping Shikamaru around. They were friends and that was so much simpler for Kiba. Shikamaru was agreeable to both situations as long as it wasn't to the exclusion of all else. They were friends first and friends with benefits last. Naruto was very aware that right now Shikamaru was doing what he normally did, he was filling the gap and forging a link between them; Naruto, Kiba, and Neji.

Shikamaru was snuggled neatly under Neji's arm and looked for all the world like he belonged there. Neji was taking it well. Naruto didn't think Neji was even aware that his left hand was absently caressing the tattooed arm just below the sleeve of the T-shirt. Neji's other arm was resting on Naruto's thigh. The blond wished that Neji didn't have the drink in his hand, he wondered if the man would be just as cluelessly caressing him. He certainly wished he was. He couldn't help but look at the strong hands, with the graceful fingers and wonder what amazing things those hands were capable of. Neji's kisses had proved he had a notion or two about pleasuring others. Naruto's mind continued on that path as they all sat quietly listening to the band play.

Neji sipped absently at the drink Kiba had provided him. He was even beginning to appreciate the taste. He would have to ask Kiba what it was later. Not that he intended to start drinking, but he was curious about the combination of bitter and sweet held in the flavor of the thing. His fingertips traced the edge of Nara's shirtsleeve, gliding over the bronzed flesh lightly. He hadn't realized at first that he'd been touching the other in what, for him, was a rather intimate way. When he became aware of it, he'd debated on whether he should stop or not. Shikamaru gave him no indication one-way or the other.

The only response the man had displayed was the little bumps of goose flesh Neji could feel beneath his sensitized fingertips. Neji had chosen not to stop. He never got the opportunity to touch anyone like this and if it wasn't appropriate for this new game of theirs, then they should let him know that.

Shikamaru's head rested against Neji in a very comfortable way. The slighter built man's back was half turned, resting against Neji's firm chest. The contact was nice, but as time passed, Neji found it difficult not to imagine things. His arms kept wanting to wrap around the trim waist and pull the tattooed man into his lap, placing that strong back flat against Neji's chest. That of course brought other images and imagined sensations to mind. 

He tried to refocus his thoughts. He tried not to imagine the feel of Nara's firm ass pressing against his now hardening cock, his hands resting on the mans hips, gripping, grinding... He looked at the man he was currently fantasizing about molesting. The back of Shikamaru's neck was so tempting. Neji had been turned on since the first kiss he'd stolen from Naruto and this very odd night seemed to be filled with new and interesting thoughts and sensations, he just seemed to be getting more worked up with each passing moment. 

Nara had a long graceful, slender neck. The fact that all of his hair was gathered up and held off of that neck by a ponytail, made it difficult for Neji to not notice the graceful line from slender shoulder to the point where the bronzed flesh dipped in, just behind each pierced ear. Neji wished that he'd brought his satchel with his art supplies. Then he could give his greedy hands and wayward imagination an outlet. Then he could draw that seductive image and hold it for more than just this moment. It would also be helpful to be able to shove a pencil between his teeth, and pretend it was just easier to hold it there, not that he was trying to convince himself that he really didn't want to suck gently on the sensitive skin just below the little wisps of hair that had escaped from the ponytail. 

Neji looked away from the tempting brunette so easily in reach to the blond who had been carefully keeping a specific distance since Neji had kissed him last. Blue eyes that made him think of ocean skies were regarding him intently. Lust and desire and worry warred openly in the depths and Neji had a little better idea of what was going on. He'd scared the blond and the game the three were playing had changed because of that. For a moment he wondered if Kiba and Nara were testing him, despite Cho's assurances that the change wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Then the blue eyes slid from his own pale violet ones, down to where Neji's hand was still dancing along Nara's skin all on it's own. Naruto gave Neji a smile that was so sweet and so sexy Neji's cock hardened completely in that one instant. 

Naruto noticed the change in how Neji's borrowed pants were fitting him just then. He'd been trying to get the point across to their intended victim with the look and the smile. Neji had seen that smile and his body and mind seemed to be reacting very differently. Neji's cock had hardened, tightening the thin denim around his erection and showing that part of his physique off to advantage. To say Naruto was pleased with what he saw there would be understating things drastically.

The shocked look that crossed Neji's face might have been amusing if a blank mask hadn't followed it so quickly. It looked like a practiced move, like this look of serene disinterest was one Neji wore often. It marred his features and bothered Naruto deeply. Why does he need that? Why would he need to hide his true feelings like that? Naruto saw the ice forming around the pale beauty with his mind's eye and knew instinctively that this was how most people saw Neji. The Neji that they had been allowed to see was the one that stayed hidden from others behind that mask of indifference. 

Naruto didn't like it and moved on impulse to drag their Neji back from his normal hiding place. Don't hide from me. From us. You need us. And as soon as he thought it, he knew it was true. This was better for Neji. Naruto alone wouldn't be able to give him as much as Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru could together. He needed them. Kiba would be a friend first and lover second. Naruto had begun to realize that Nara wanted Neji in much the same way as he himself wanted the gorgeous man. It wouldn't just be physical. It had been a long time since either of them had wanted someone, anyone and Naruto was glad that they could share this. He wasn't going to let Neji slip through their fingers this easily. The man just needed to be jolted out of his safety net and kept off balance. Neji thinking too much was obviously going to be an obstacle, so Naruto decided to do something about it. Shikamaru was doing his share, making Neji comfortable with his own close proximity. It was Naruto's turn to contribute.

The blond with the beautiful eyes shifted his legs as he rose away from where he'd been reclining against Chouji's chest. As his legs shifted, his thigh rubbed against Neji's hard length and Neji bit back a groan. He watched as the sun kissed face rose up toward his. His whole world narrowed to that face. He couldn't move, could barely think as Naruto's face slid past his, their cheeks a hair's breath apart as soft, moist air caressed his ear and a sultry voice he hadn't imagined the blond possessed tickled his eardrum. "You look very good in Nara's pants." Naruto whispered suggestively. "He looks so good there, against you like that. I love how your hand looks on his arm. I'd like to see more of that, Neji. I'd like to see you all over him." Naruto's warm tongue ran along the shell of a pale ear as soft brown hair slid softly against Naruto's skin, making him shiver, even as Neji shuddered softly under the other's onslaught. 

Shikamaru turned slightly against Neji's chest looking up at him. Neji's eyes were closed as he whispered softly. "I don't understand." The man admitted, blushing; "I don't know what to do, what you want from me...” He put emphasis on that word, indicating that 'you' meant more than just Naruto alone. Even as he spoke to Naruto, the hand on Shikamaru's arm tightened, not possessively, but almost as if trying to keep Shikamaru from getting away from him, before Neji could make this work so that he could keep them both. Well, not just both. He wanted all three, but if he had to sacrifice just one, he knew it would be Kiba.

Shikamaru shoved Naruto's legs off of Neji's lap gently, turned and slid into that lap in one movement. As he did so, he reached blindly behind him to drag Kiba closer. He whispered softly against Neji's throat, just before sucking and kissing it gently. "We, we want you." Kiba got the hint and moved into the seat Shikamaru had voided. He however pulled Neji against him, sliding behind him slightly. He pulled the brown hair, along with the blue lock out of his way and breathed harshly against his desire's delicate ear. "We want to share you, Neji. Think you could handle that?" Strong hands slid around him as Kiba took possession of his waist aggressively. "Think you'd want that too?"

Neji's only reply was a deep groan and to lean back against Kiba as each of his assailants kissed and licked the bits of his flesh closest to their eager mouths. It was overwhelming. This was what Cho had meant. Neji's eyes cracked open at the thought of the big man. Cho wasn't with them anymore. He'd disappeared. Chouji was straight. A moron with the least amount of 'gaydar' could tell that. And, although he seemed comfortable with the fact that his friends were far from straight, apparently he didn't want to hang around and watch them seduce Neji.

~TBC...


	7. Confusion

Neji wasn't sure if Cho's disappearance was comforting or frightening. The mouths working on his flesh were skilled, just the right amount of teasing, pleasure, and pain. The little flicking licks, the wonderful suckling, the nips and bites; and Neji's restraint was failing fast. He was almost certain he would regret any rash action later on, because he was beginning to like all three men, each in different ways and for different reasons. He would mourn the loss of their future company, when this went bad. However, at the moment, he was unable to stop himself from participating in what he knew would be their combined ruination.

Neji's left hand gripped Nara's hip tightly as his right pulled the man against his chest. Nara gasped when Neji held him still and ground his hard cock against Nara's firm ass. It pleased Neji that he'd managed to surprise the 'smart one'. His right hand left Nara and slid smoothly up Nar's firm abdomen, along the hard chest. The fabric beneath his hand raised up over a hard nub of flesh and Neji couldn't resist the urge to play with the little protruding bit of flesh. The blond hissed and moaned against his neck and ear, nibbling and sucking on pale flesh, between the sounds escaping his lips. 

_So, the sweet one makes sweet sounds too_. Neji was losing himself, he'd lost all awareness of his surroundings. He failed to consciously recognize that he was making out with three men, at the same time, in a public place. This was all totally out of character for him. No one who knew him would have believed such a thing was possible. 

Nara shifted on his lap and Neji moaned loudly. "Ahhnnn..." 

Kiba chuckled in his ear and slid his strong calloused hands up under Neji's shirt, mapping the rippled abs with his hands, he spread his fingers wide to increase the area he could cover in his exploring. Nara continued to move in his lap, turning to face him and ending up straddling Neji's slender hips. Neji was moaning wantonly and grinding up against the man before Nara settled into his lap and resumed the assault on his portion of Neji's pale neck. He whimpered at the loss of friction and sensation in his groin, when Nara stopped shifting in his lap. 

Kiba's left hand gripped Neji's chin roughly and yanked his head back and to their left. The man claimed Neji's lips in an almost brutal kiss, swallowing his whimpers and transforming them into moans as they both fought for dominance in the kiss. Kiba finally won, Neji was distracted by the other two and soon lost his will to dominate. He only wanted to feel now, feel everything. Both of Nara's hands had snaked under the tight black material of Neji's shirt, followed by Nar's right hand. Each man claimed and began torturing a nipple. The movements and sensations were so different, it confused Neji's body and he was torn between whimpers, moans, and gasps. Nara's left hand began to trace the scar that slashed across Neji's stomach with his tender fingers. Kiba's left hand held the side of Neji's face captive as he continued to ravish the willing mouth. He was alternately caressing and gripping Neji's right thigh, with the other.

There was a loud chiming noise and Nara drew back from Neji. There were large red lights in the ceiling, industrial warning lights. _That's a cool way to announce last call_. Nara thought to himself absently. He looked back at his companions. Nar had stolen Neji's mouth from Kiba, who was happily sucking on and grazing Neji's already abused neck and shoulder with his sharp teeth. He'd never admit it, but in middle school, Kiba'ed gone through a vampire fetish phase and purposely filed his teeth. The canines were to this day, sharp and dangerous looking. 

_Thank god we agreed no sex tonight._ Taking into account how worked up the other two looked, then adding in how shaky and breathy he was feeling, Nara was certain that they'd come close to killing Neji if they tried anything too intense tonight. _Still, we won't be cock teases either. So,_ he mused. _Back to my place were we make sure he wants to come back for more.....and god I hope it's more than just the promise of pleasure that brings him back._ Nara was trying to convince himself that he was primarily concerned about Nar's feelings and was steadfastly refusing to examine his own. 

Nara leaned in and nipped at an exposed ear and whispered around wisps of blond hair. "Time to go." 

Nar continued kissing Neji, but removed his hand from under the black T-shirt, in acknowledgement. Nara dipped and rolled his head to his right moving towards the smooth pale skin of Neji's shoulder and the mouth that was attacking it with great intensity. His dark pink tongue flicked out and licked a sharp canine, just as it was grazing the tender flesh. Kiba really was bringing the whole vampire thing to mind tonight. 

Nara resisted a chuckle. He needed to get Kiba's attention and when focused on something, Kiba could be damn thick! Not this time. Kiba reacted instantly, raising his head and capturing that tongue between his sharp teeth. He then sucked the wet appendage into his own mouth, suckling, urging Nara to kiss him back. Kiba liked the way Nara kissed. Most men did. It was one of the things Nara did best. 

He gave his rather 'easy' friend a sweet tender kiss, not at all what Kiba had really wanted and then breathed the words sofly into his eager mouth. "Let's split." Kiba nodded against his mouth. Shikmaru slid off of Neji's lap until he was standing on the floor in front of the couch. Pale eyes opened and regarded him with concern. Nara gave Neji a jaunty smirk and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. He held up a crooked finger motioning 'come hither'. 

Neji could barely see Nara standing in the smoky gloom just in front of the couch. He did manage to discern from his stance that he was feeling playful. One hand on a canted hip and the other extended towards Neji. Nar slid away from him then and the loss of the two was sobering. _I could get addicted to them, so easily._ Kiba's canine bit down on his ear at that moment and he gasped in shock and a little pain. 

The other man chuckled. "I can't get up without dumping your ass on the floor Neji, MOVE!" Kiba half shoved him into Nara as he began to rise. Neji's head spun lightly and he tried to get his eyes to focus. Maybe the drink has gotten to me. It was that or the heady and unfulfilled desire still coursing through his veins. Nara caught him, laughing at him softly and scowling at the still chuckling Kiba. 

"You ass!" He snarled, but anyone could tell he wasn't angry, just annoyed. 

Kiba was still chuckling as Nara and Nar steered Neji out the front door of the club. The cool night air went a long way toward cooling the four of them down. This was the truest test. Having time to think about what they were doing, to reflect individually; that might prove the undoing of the whole little venture. They didn't talk much. Neji was wedged in between Nar and Nara, his hands in his pockets. Each one had an arm around him. Kiba was hanging back a bit, walking a few paces behind them. 

They were a few blocks from the club when Neji seemed to come to a conclusion. He'd been quietly debating with himself since the cool air began to clear his head. He bit the inside of his cheek and took a chance. He slowly took his hands from his pockets and moved them behind the two men, sliding one each into a back pocket and trying to seem comfortable instead of nervous. This was all new territory for him. 

Three of them....that still made his head spin a bit. And he didn't want it to just be tonight. He wanted to get to know them all better, he just knew that they could really mean something to him. He'd never met anyone like them before. Nar was sweet and so kind, he knew that. Kiba was a joker, playful and Neji liked that, it made him smile. Nara was a bit hard to read, he was intriguing. Yeah, he wanted to keep them and was now determined to see that happen. Neji was very good at accomplishing goals. Now he had a new one. 

Neji had a few questions. "I need to know some things." He said in his softest voice. One blond and one brunette head swiveled to look at him. Nara nodded for him to continue. He squeezed the firm cheek of the man's ass in appreciation. "Is this just for tonight?"

Nar looked away, but Nara didn't. The man stopped walking and that brought Neji and Nar to a stop as well. He didn't speak until Kiba had caught up to them. Once the four of them were standing close together, Nara spoke quietly. "That depends on a lot of variables. It depends on you and us and how it all falls out and fits together." He sighed and fussed with his ponytail. He'd make the first leap.

"Personally, I'd like to try it for a bit and see where it goes." He shrugged, as if to say that he didn't think his vote held much weight. 

Nar was admiring his feet. He wanted to look up, had even tried, but his head would not obey him. "I...I...Oh man!" He stuttered and then ground out in frustration. "I'm with Nara." He was huffing at how stupid he sounded and blushing bright red clear to the tips of his ears.

Kiba moved around to face Neji, he'd missed the question, but got the gist. He cocked his head to the side, admiring Neji for a moment. Then he grinned. "I want you. Not sure what else beyond that. Think for me it'd be more like friends, but who knows." He shrugged and winked. "What about you?"

Neji should have expected it. Kiba had challenged him at every step. He should have expected to have his question thrown back at him. He thought for a moment and answered honestly. "I would like to see where it can go as well. I may not be able to give you all the things you desire or require, but I am willing to try and see."

"So," Kiba said with his grin. "We play tonight and see where this goes tomorrow." He spun on his heel and continued walking towards Nara's place. "No more thinking. The three of you will think this thing to death and then nobody's gonna have any fun."

Nara shook his head and smiled at Neji and Nar. "Head up Nar. Time to play." 

The blonds head came up at Nara's cheerful tone. Nar was beginning to worry about Nara and Nara had figured it out. _He can see what I want and is afraid I'll get hurt too. We started this to protect him, so if I get hurt, he'll never forgive himself._ Blue eyes met brown and Nara nodded. _It's okay Nar, I'm okay._ Nara willed his friend to understand the message in his eyes. He received a glorious smile in return and wished Neji had seen it, the man was looking at Nara in an odd way. 

"Shall we?" Nara asked. The three of them started moving, trying to catch up with Kiba, who was beginning to disappear into the night ahead of them. 

Nara tossed his keys into the little bowl as usual. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water, guzzling half of it quickly. Then he turned back to his guests. "Thirsty?", he asked softly, feeling nervous now that they were here. Nar nodded faintly, a little pale under his tan. Kiba was a lot quieter than expected as he leaned against the wall by the door. Nara wondered what was going through his rowdy friend's mind.

Neji could feel it, things balanced on a knife's edge, one nudge either way and it would either be over or just beginning. All three of them were considering the consequences, not just where things with him were concerned, but for their friendship as well. It was reassuring in an odd way. They either hadn't done this before or not often. As he regarded them, he felt a softness come over him. These people were more real and more honest than any he'd ever known. He was willing to abide by their decision here and going forward, if there would be such a thing.

He quietly made his way to the couch, retrieved his sketch book and charcoal and began to sketch the trio as they stood in the dim light of the kitchen. Nar stood half turned away from him, so that he had only the man's profile. Kiba was leaning with his back against the wall, at only a slight angle from where Neji sat. Where Nar seemed lost in tense thought, Kiba seemed to be patiently waiting for the other's to make up their minds. He seemed totally unconcerned with the outcome. Maybe that should have bothered Neji, but it just affirmed what Kiba had said earlier. Nara stood, slouched with his hands in his pockets, chewing on his bottom lip a little worriedly.

Neji finished the picture quickly, consciously trying to put his feelings into it far more than he usually did. He wanted them to feel the respect that their honesty, audacity, and even Nar and Nara's hesitation and Kiba's patience had inspired in him. He stood with only the slightest sigh as he told his already cooling ardour to 'go away'. He walked to the counter and deposited the picture next the the little clay bowl with Nara's keys in it. 

Next to the picture was a sheet of paper with his cell phone number written on it, three separate times. One for each of them, keeping it fair and even. The other two might not see it for what it was, but he was certain that Kiba would understand. There was nothing for them but the physical and maybe a possibility of friendship. But if he wasn't fair, it would put the other two off. He licked his thin lips and spoke in his softest, most reassuring voice as he held all three in his line of sight. "I had a good time and would like to do this again, with or without..." He let it trail off, not certain how to phrase it and not thinking that it needed to be said at all really.

~TBC...


	8. Aggression

Neji gave them a soft smile and moved toward the door. Passing Nar and Nara, putting his back to them as he did. He didn't feel the tension shift so much as he saw the change in Kiba's expression shift from waiting, to thoughtful, to feral. The other man's hand shot out and grabbed his right arm, as he reached for the door knob. "Kiba." Neji sighed loudly. He'd thought Kiba would respect his friends' hesitation. Maybe he'd misjudged him.

"Just where do you think your pretty little ass is going?" Nar asked in a dangerous tone. Neji was stunned. The 'sweet one' sounded positively evil and Neji wondered if he'd misjudged more than a few things. He didn't turn, he just stood there at a loss for what to say. Warm golden hands slid up and across his chest as strong arms wrapped around his torso. The blonds warm breath against his shoulder made him shiver. 

"Don't think we don't want you. Don't think we're gonna let you just leave." Nar purred his voice silky and warm. "We aren't finished with you Neji."

Kiba laughed at that as his hand left Neji's arm to push Neji's hair back. Neji's head was down and Kiba didn't want him hiding behind the soft screen of his long hair. "Heck Neji, we haven't really started yet. Not really." His tone was light and Neji was reminded of the few time's he'd watched movies with the 'good cop - bad cop' scenario. Nar was taking the aggressive role, so Kiba had settled into the light hearted one, instead of his normal challenging demeanor. His hand was gently stroking Neji's cheek and he softly asked, "Please stay."

Nara watched in silence as his friends went after the thing they wanted. He felt like a coward. Neji was starting to scare him as much as he had scared Nar. _This is the kind of guy you could fall for. Like those stupid 'chick flics' where ya know the guy for like two hours and then it's love, or something stupid like that. What the hell is wrong with me? This sucks._ He shook his head a little, trying to clear it. He was committed, he'd agreed. He couldn't just back out, especially for such a dumb reason. _This is going to be a lot of trouble. I can see it now._

He sighed and moved to join his friends as they were both maneuvering the gorgeous man between them toward the couch. Neji was now facing Nar who held his lips in a passionate kiss. Kiba was kissing Neji's neck and caressing his back under the tight black material of his shirt. Kiba and Nara made eye contact as Nara moved toward them. Kiba looked pointedly at the floor between the couch and the coffee table. When they watched movies together, they usually pulled all the couch cushions down to the floor and lay there. Nara got the hint. He pushed the coffee table out of the way and tossed the cushions and pillows on the floor.

Kiba gave the makeshift bed a pointed look and Nara sat, reclining against the base of the couch. He spread his legs wide to accommodate the man being laid down in his lap. Neji's back was warm against Nara's chest. His lovely head fell back against Nara's left shoulder as Nara wrapped his arms around him almost protectively. Nar knelt in front of them, his big blue eyes looked darker than before, almost the color of the midnight sky. His cheeks were flushed with excitement.

Kiba switched on the stereo, Voltaire's Headless Waltz rolled out of the speakers, with its almost fluttery tempo. Nara loved that song; it was the first song he had stored in his ipod. It was good for his darker moods and made him smile even when he was up. He closed his eyes and let the music flow over him. He felt much calmer when he opened his eyes again and met the lust filled eyes of his blond friend. They smiled in unison as Nar leaned forward to capture Neji's sweet thin lips again.

He'd made to leave, to let them off the hook, but Kiba's hand had stopped him. Nar's voice had inflamed his lust again. Kiba's soft touch and voice had soothed him. Neji was in a stupor. His mind was hazy as he was led and cajoled to the living room. Nar held his fading attention in a searing kiss. He was only half aware of the hands and mouth on his skin. Then he was lowered into waiting arms; arms that held him tenderly. He was vaguely aware of Nara's deep breathing as the chest against his back rose and fell in steady measured breath. He wanted to wonder at the feeling of contentment and arousal warring in his blood, in his flesh, but couldn't muster the consciousness. Neji swam in a sea of sensations, even as his lips and mouth were again claimed by the fiery sprite kneeling in front of him. 

Nar had never tasted anything so sweet as Neji's flesh and mouth. He was so grateful to his friends for giving him this lifeline. Without them, he'd be lost already. As he kissed Neji almost forcefully, his hands found his friends bodies and after a few moments of searching, he gripped one hand of each tightly, thanking them for being there, for being so much more than friends ever really were. _I love you. I love you both so much._ No one would ever understand how he could love them so much more than friends without ever being 'in love' with either. He knew that it might be because of his damaged inner-self. _Maybe I'll never be able to love anyone like that._

He was a coward and he knew it. Love scared him. Depending on other people, wanting them or needing them was terrifying. It had taken his three dear friends a very long time to gain his trust. He was so used to people disappearing from his life. If they hadn't been so stubborn and refused to let him push them away, he'd be totally alone. Smiling on the outside and dying on the inside. _I love you, I love you, I do_. Some of his desperate thoughts came through in the kiss and he felt Neji's hands close around either side of his face. The pale man was leaning away from Nara, leaning into Nar. His kiss was one of reassurance and strength. His fingers tenderly caressed the golden skin beneath them.

Nara took this opportunity to slide out from behind Neji, taking the spot opposite Kiba. He still held Nar's hand tightly. He watched the emotions play across his friend's handsome face and silently thanked Neji. _He's a good man. You just know he's a good man, the moment you meet him._ Nara's other hand found its way to the back of Neji's neck, caressing it as softly as the pale man was touching Nara's 'Nar'. He could see Kiba across Neji's back. Kiba was watching him, not Nar. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kiba shrugged and smiled a slightly worried smile. 

Kiba's free hand slid up under Neji's T-shirt and stroked the muscles of his lower back. Neji leaned back into the touch. Kiba was good with his hands. They were strong. He worked with them everyday. His hobbies were the same as his work. Kiba was one of the rare people who loved what he did. Being a 'body man' in one of the top custom auto shops in town was something he'd always wanted, so even when he wasn't working, he was messing around with a vehicle of some kind. He deftly found the tight places in the muscles under his hands and worked at them, until they were smooth, totally eased. Neji moaned into Nar's mouth in appreciation of Kiba and Nara's caresses, as well as the kiss that was robbing him of air.

Nar pulled away first, but not before he'd dropped his friends hands and hooked his fingers under the hem of Neji's T-shirt. He'd gotten a glimpse of the man's upper body earlier, but it hadn't been enough. He wanted to see more, to touch that pale flesh. He wanted to feel goose flesh under his fingers and know it was their doing, him and his friends, his very sexy friends. He didn't think of Kiba that way, not really, but he knew a lot of people who did and he could kind of see the reasons behind the attraction.

Nara caught onto Nar's intentions and assisted with the back of the shirt. It was over Neji's head almost the moment Nar's lips left his own. The three of them took a moment to just look at the lovely expanse of exposed flesh. Neji felt very vulnerable in that moment. Three sets of eyes roved over his upper body, each one slowly raising toward his head. He could only see Nar's face from his sitting position. He wanted to see all three, so he slowly leaned back. Nara quickly pulled large cushion off the floor and settled it behind Neji. He did all this without taking his eyes off of the smooth skin that reminded him of moonlit clouds.

They were in a position similar to how they'd been sitting on the couch at the club. The only real difference was that Nar was in front of him and Nara was on at his side now. Oh, and of course, now Neji's upper body was bared to three sets of hungry eyes. It startled him to see the raw lust in those beautiful blue eyes. Nar almost looked slightly feral as he reached a slightly curled, tanned hand towards Neji's hard abs. He let his fingertips and nails graze along the rippled muscles. Neji groaned deep in his throat.

A bronze hand touched his shoulder and slid possessively down along his muscled chest. A hissing breath escaped Neji's lips when Nara's soft palm slid over his hard nipple. He turned to look into the dark brown eyes and was rewarded with a view of half-lidded orbs and slightly parted lips belonging to a man that seemed to want him a great deal. His breathing became more labored as the image of Nar's lust filled orbs imposed itself over the sight in front of him. _I have to be dreaming. This can't be real._

Kiba's eyes finally made it above Neji's shoulder. The man was well built. Kiba was pleased. Neji was looking at Nara, who seemed oblivious to the attention. Kiba smiled as he reached around, gripped Neji's chin and pulled the man's face around to his. Just as Nar's mouth began to trail soft kisses across Neji's chest and abdomen, Kiba took the full attention of Neji's sweet mouth. He kissed Neji fiercely. 

Neji snapped out of his haze enough to respond in kind. Nara watched from beneath his dark lashes for a few moments before sweeping Neji's hair back over the man's shoulder and beginning his own assault upon the tender skin of the man's graceful neck. This was all very reminiscent of their doings at the club, but here there was nothing to stop them from moving further. Kiba's groin tightened at the thought.

I am going to die. The intensity of the sensations had Neji panting for breath. Kiba never relinquished his mouth for long, so between that and his erratic breathing, Neji was becoming very light headed. He had never wanted or needed anything so much. What he wanted was more, more of everything, more of them, more of this. He could hear someone making pleading little mewling noises, but wasn't sure if it was him or not. 

Kiba pulled away suddenly and looked into his eyes. Kiba's own were a molten copper color, lust and desire roiling in the hot depths. "I want you Neji." His voice was coarse with need. "We won't do this unless you really want us to." He stroked Neji's cheek with a calloused thumb. "If you don't want one of us, please tell us now. It may not end just because you don't want one."

 _He means him. He knows I don't want him the same way that I want the other two._ Neji returned Kiba's intense gaze and whispered hoarsely. "I want each of you differently, but I do want  you." He put emphasis on that last word, trying to allay Kiba's concerns.

Kiba's head descended, so that their lips were almost touching. His hot breath caressed Neji's abused lips as he breathed the words, "I think I want you differently than the other two do." A chaste kiss that didn't feel chaste at all was followed by a question. "Would you bottom for me? If you say 'no', it's okay. I'll still bottom for you. I do want to feel you inside me."

 _He's so blunt, so basic_. Neji shivered. They were all like that. So much more than anyone he'd ever known before. They weren't deceitful, they'd never even attempted to hide their machinations, even as they'd begun to maneuver him toward what they wanted. He would never have guessed how much the raw honesty would turn him on. He was surprised at this and his reaction to Kiba's question as well. 

Neji'd only ever bottomed once. It hadn't been unpleasant exactly, but Neji had found that he definitely preferred to top. Besides, there weren't any men in his life that he trusted enough to truly be comfortable, in such a vulnerable position. It occurred to him that this was part of the reason he hadn't enjoyed it as much as he might have. He wanted to try. It surprised him just how much he did. He wanted to see if the way Kiba's question made his pulse race and his skin heat were a precursor to something so much better. 

Kiba's blunt honesty put him at ease. Maybe that would make all the difference. Neji had always wondered what it was about bottoming, about being penetrated in that way that made it so enjoyable for the men he'd been with.

He licked his lips, wetting the sensitized tissue. His lips felt empty, lonely. Again he wondered at how much he wanted Kiba's harsh lips against his own. He wanted more of those ferocious kisses. "If I try and don't want to repeat it?" He asked a little hesitantly.

Kiba chuckled and mimicked Neji, licking the pale man's soft lips with a coarse tongue. In an arrogant tone, he answered, "Trust me Neji, you'll want to repeat it." That was all he said before he claimed Neji's mouth in another more aggressive kiss.

Nara laughed softly in Neji's ear as he concurred, saying. "Trust me. It's repeatable."

Kiba released Neji's mouth and smiled at his friend. "Thanks Nara." 

Leaning past Neji, he gave the tattooed man one of those chaste 'not so chaste' kisses of his. Neji watched in amazement. He couldn't stop the words, he wasn't thinking that clearly; "Do that again." Nara smirked and Kiba laughed outright.

Nar had been content to let his hands, lips, and tongue speak for him up to now, but the wonder and desire in Neji's voice compelled him to seek more intimate contact. His tanned hand found the top button of the pants Neji had borrowed from Nara. Deft fingers slipped the cool metal from the button hole and he smiled to himself. He looked up to see three sets of eyes watching him intently. Neji had registered what was happening and pulled away from the rough attention of Kiba's very demanding mouth.

Now the three of them looked down at the blond kneeling between Neji's legs. Nara had his standard questioning look, one eyebrow raised quizzically. He looked amused, maybe even pleased with Nar's action. Kiba grinned openly at his eager friend. Kiba very much wanted to see the bits of Neji that he hadn't yet. Neji looked awestruck, like he still didn't quite believe this was happening. He was very still. Nar wondered if he was afraid he might wake up. He grinned mischievously at all three men as he gripped the tab of the zipper and slowly slid it down, opening the jeans fully. 

Nara was holding his breath and biting the inside of his bottom lip. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as Nar slowly pulled the flaps back, revealing dark blue silk boxers. Kiba groaned softly at the suspense. The golden hands contrasted boldly with the dark fabric as Nar gripped the waist band loosely. 

Nar wasn't watching them or their reactions anymore. His eyes were fixed on the thin material hiding one of Neji's most intimate parts from him. He wouldn't admit that he was drooling. No, he wouldn't do that.

Neji's breath caught as the waist band was stretched and lifted over his engorged erection. Nar was leaning over him. He could just barely feel the blond’s warm breath ghosting over his tip. His hips were lifted from behind him, assisting the blond as the golden hands pulled Neji's jeans and boxers down past his thin hips. 

"Oh Nar..." he breathed as he was settled back against the cushion and warm lips grazed his length from base to tip.

 _Unbelievable. Could he be anymore perfect?!_ Neji's penis really was perfect in Nar's view. It wasn't huge, but was long and straight and just the right girth. This part of the lovely pale man was a soft pink, as if his straining cock was blushing lightly. Just looking at it Nar could imagine how good it would feel, stretching him, filling him. He needed to feel the silky soft skin. He leaned forward and let his lips glide from the coarse dark curls to the leaking mushroom tip.

Neji hadn't thought it possible to be more amazed than he already was. Between the fact that they all wanted him AND were willing to share him, at the same time; AND then the fact that they were apparently closer friends than he would have ever imagined.... Neji was beginning to understand just how wrong he had been. Watching Nar as he'd slowly undressed and exposed him like that was truly amazing.

Watching along with the other two men was absolutely astounding! Neji's world had been upended again. It seemed that these three had a real knack for doing that to him. As the wonderful blond kneeling in from of him began to lavish much appreciated attention upon Neji's lower half and the other two men watched, Neji took a moment to thank fate. He was a big believer in fate and destiny. Neji felt that this time, fate had brought him something wonderful, three somethings to be exact.

~TBC...


	9. Scars

Kiba wasn't comfortable watching Nar like that for long. Had it been Nara, it would have been different. Nar was more of a brother than a friend and watching him stroke Neji's long pale hard on with his light pink tongue was killing the passion that had been heating Kiba's blood. Nara was more than a friend to Kiba too, but in the other direction. Thinking of his dark haired friend sexually didn't make Kiba feel incestuous. Quite the contrary, thinking about Nara like that turned Kiba on.

He turned his attention back to Neji and was paid with a very sexy view. Neji's head had fallen back against the cushion, his eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were slightly parted in ecstasy. When Kiba lowered his head to kiss the slightly flushed cheek, he could hear a low moan coming from Neji's parted lips. Smirking devilishly Kiba kissed Neji tenderly on the cheek, then moved to the sensitive skin of the man's neck.

Determined to increase the volume of the man's cries of passion, Kiba started with teasing licks and nibbles, completely unaware that Nar was giving similar treatment to the silky skin beneath his full lips. Kiba's mouth roved over the flesh of Neji's neck as Nar's movements over Neji's erection unwittingly mirrored Kiba's own. For Neji, the sensations were so different and yet so similar, his body was overloading and he could feel his brain shutting down little by little.

Nara was content to just hold Neji's side against his chest and caress the man's arms, chest, and stomach with featherlight touches that produced the most rewarding shivers from Neji. He took this opportunity to trace the outline of the scar that slashed across Neji's torso, wondering at its cause. 

Anyone could tell it wasn't a surgical scar; it was too wide and to edges was too ragged and uneven. Nara didn't think that Neji would normally be comfortable with his casual exploration of something that had to have had a profound effect upon the older man. He was taking advantage of Neji's distraction, confident that his touches were the last thing on Neji's mind at present.

He'd miscalculated. If he'd known the true importance of that scar, then he wouldn't have made the mistake. Nara's soft caress in an area that Neji had never let anyone touch before tonight was somehow more intimate even than what Nar was doing to the man. Even as the blond slowly slid the tip of Neji's erection into his warm wet mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip. Neji tried to speak twice, but was unable to get any recognizable sound to come out. Finally, he had to gently pull Nar away from him. They both groaned at the break in contact.

Neji panted, trying to catch his breath as blue eyes looked up at him questioningly. He smiled reassuringly and stroked the golden hair gently. His breath hitched at the erotic sight. Looking down his own body to the sweet golden face hovering over his aroused flesh. He memorized it quickly, and then turned to look into Nara's confused dark eyes.

"Does it bother you?" He asked softly, needing the honest answer more than anything else right now.  
Nara looked confused for a moment and then the hand that had frozen mid-caress began to trace the edges of the scar again. Nara smiled wickedly as he leaned down to kiss Neji's chest, fingers still lazily dancing across the slashing scar. His mouth slowly made it's way down to the tip of the scar. The flicking licks up along the edge had Neji arching his back and his stomach muscles flinching away from the tickling touches.

Nara lifted his head from Neji's stomach. Making sure Neji could see, he kissed Nar deeply over the pale man's naked body. The sharp hiss and needy groan from Neji were more than enough to spur both the blond and the brunette on. Nara released Nar's lips and gently guided his friend’s mouth back to Neji's weeping cock. Nara returned to mapping the deep red scar tissue with his mouth and tongue. 

"If that's not answer enough for you....man, I don't know what is." Kiba's voice sounded deep and rich in his ear as Kiba's hand moved to toy with Neji's hard pink nipple. Kiba wasn't gentle in his play and when his teeth grazed Neji's neck roughly, Neji couldn't hold back the loud gasp. "AAAH!"

At that moment Nar chose to stop teasing and playing with Neji. He wanted to push Neji to the edge and straight off the cliff. Drawing back and swirling around the tip with his tongue. Nar made sure to wet and slick Neji's stiff shaft with a generous amount of saliva. Neji was moaning louder and more frequently as all three devious men seemed determined to drive him completely insane. Without warning the wonderful blond kneeling before him slid that warm wet mouth over his entire cock, engulfing it completely. 

Neji couldn't help himself, too overloaded with sensations to even realize what he was doing, his hands fisted in the blond hair, holding the man where he was. With a cry of shock and pleasure, Neji jerked his hips and thrust deeper into Nar's tight hot throat. Nar was taken off guard. He wasn't gagged so much as choked. Reaching out blindly he made contact with Nara's leg and Neji's hip on the other side. He was attempting to push Neji's hip down one-handed and not having much luck. He tugged at Nara's leg, needing the man's help.

Nara jerked away from the ticklish spot above Neji's hip bone at the unexpected touch to his leg. Looking down at Nar's hand, he quickly realized the problem. Using a decent amount of force, he assisted Nar in pushing Neji's hips down. 

Nara moved his face even with Neji's ear, whispering softly. "Easy Neji. Relax beautiful. Go easy." It was obvious the man had no idea what he was doing. They had successfully overloaded his system and he was now running on auto-pilot.

A glance at Nar, who was smirking like crazy, told Nara that his friend was no worse for the wear. Nar's little pink tongue flicked out to get another taste of the bitter liquid collecting on the tip of Neji's still very solid erection. Nara turned back and looked at Neji's face as the man's eyes began to focus again. Nara knew he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Neji was when the man was so completely lost in the needs of his own body. 

Nara kissed Neji then and didn't hold anything back. Nar was about to show Neji what he was best at. Nara knew Nar wouldn't hold anything back now, either. The blond loved the idea of being able to completely control another's body just by what he could make the man feel with his mouth alone. Nara had the same guilty pleasure. Nar's specialty was blow jobs. The things the blond could do with a cock in his mouth went beyond sinful. The tattooed man knew from personal experience.

Nara's specialty seemed more innocuous. Not all things are what they seem. When Nara's tongue teased at Neji's lips asking entrance, Neji had complied willingly. When Nara's wet muscle began to dance inside his mouth and teasingly drew Neji's into his own, the pale man knew true despair. No on had ever tasted so good. No one had ever taken him out of himself like that before, especially with only a kiss. It was more intimate than any joining of two bodies he had ever experienced before. Neji knew he would never forget this. He knew this just as he knew some things were fated - just meant to be. He knew no other lover would ever kiss him the way his Beleza Pintada just had. _Beleza Pintada, 'Painted Beauty_ ' He repeated the Portugese words in his head. That fit just how he had begun to see this man who was currently kissing the life out of him.

Nar had waited patiently while Nara completely distracted Neji. He was still giving Neji's engorged member constant attention, but not as intently as he intended. Kiba seemed content to watch the slow almost leisurely kiss as it slowly built to an intensity all its own. Kiba and Nar both knew what a kiss from Nar could be. Both had experienced firsthand the complete loss of consciousness of one's self that the man could cause. A sense of drowning beneath the over powering essence of the man as it saturated your senses of taste, smell, and touch along the sensitive flesh of the mouth, lips, and tongue.

The blond slid his lips over the mushroom head, took a moment to swirl his tongue over and around the thick head, and then he plunged downward, relaxed his throat and took Neji's cock clear to the base. He pulled back a bit and repeated the motion. He began rhythmically repeating this, as he also began a pattern of swallowing around Neji's cock each time the head slid into and out of his throat. His tongue pressed flat against the man's length, moving around the expanse of flesh available to him as he continued to take Neji deeper than the man had ever been taken like this before.

Neji stopped responding to the kiss a moment before his head jerked back hard and his body fought to arch and thrust deeper into the sweet blond’s hot tight throat. Nara smirked. He'd known what was going to happen. Poor Neji hadn't had a clue. Kiba and Nara held Neji's hips down, denying the man's need to thrust into the tight orifice swallowing, constricting around his cock. The two men's eyes met and Nara's smirk slipped. He'd seen that look on Kiba's face many times before. He may have seemed laid back, almost disinterested, but that was not the case. Kiba's need was getting the better of him. He had fought valiantly to control himself, but self control was not a strong suit of his. 

"Hold on puppy...just a bit longer." The unfocused eyes cleared a little as his attention was pulled back to the moment. It was always a little unnerving to have that hungry feral stare focused on him, but Nara smiled at his friend. "Nar's almost done playing, then you can play and I'll help you." Kiba nodded.   
He understood. Nara wasn't going to 'help' him 'play'. He was going to 'help' Kiba ease the pressure, so he could regain some control. Kiba could hold out now, now that he knew there was relief close. Nara was worth waiting for. 

Nar didn't even hear the exchange. He was too caught up in what he was doing. For him, giving head was erotic. He became more aroused by giving than receiving. It reached a point where he wasn't even aware of his partner's responses. Those were great, in the beginning. It made him feel so warm and aroused to hear the moans and groans from the man who was buried in his throat. However, at some point, it became just about the cock in his mouth, the feel of it in his mouth, the feel of it against his tongue, the way his mouth and throat stretched around it. The world narrowed to those sensations and it aroused him so much, he could cum from that alone

Nar stepped it up to the next stage. He hummed. His mouth plunging along Neji's cock. His tongue stroking firmly against the hard flesh, even as he swallowed rhythmically around the large stiff erection, and he hummed. The vibrations shot fire up Neji's spine frying his brain. He screamed as he came. 

It sounded like gibberish to the others, but it was Italian. "Tesoro Uno!", 'Darling One', Neji's name for his sweet blond. A man who had just proven he was an angel capable of miraculous and wonderful things.

Nar took all that Neji had to offer, swallowing the searing liquid as Neji came deep in his throat. He pulled away and smiled, very pleased with himself. Nar leaned down and nipped playfully at the tender tip of Neji's softening member.

"Nar." Nara got the blonds attention. The blue eyes took a minute to focus on the dark ones. Then the dark turned away to regard a pair of lust hazed copper colored eyes. The blue followed the gaze and Nar took in the frenzied state his other friend was in. His pert little mouth formed an innocent looking 'O'. Nara looked back at the blond and jerked his head slightly. 

Nar got the point. Neji was just beginning to rouse from the euphoric post-orgasmic state when the blond man began to slowly crawl up his body. The honey haired man ended his ascent when he was straddling Neji's bare waist. Neji's hands rose up to grip the slender waist. He was still a little dazed and this handsome man seemed to take up his entire world at that moment. Nara took advantage of Neji's distraction as Nar leaned down to kiss a pale collarbone, licking and nipping along it's edge. 

Nara moved down to Neji's knees. He reached out and tugged at Kiba's pant leg. Kiba pulled his eyes away from Neji's beautiful face to look into a face he truly believed to be even more beautiful. 

"Nara," he whispered his voice thick with need. The sound drew Neji's attention. He couldn't see Kiba's face because of the blond who seemed determined to mark his pale neck by sucking and nipping at the same sensitive spot, just over his jugular. He could see Nara, kneeling by his knees. That sight, combined with the current attention his neck was receiving spurred Neji's cock to begin hardening again. 

Kiba sat up and removed his shirt quickly. He needed the confining clothing off his body very badly. His pants and boxers were next to go, until he was the second of them to be stripped bare. Kiba moved to join Nara. His muscular body came into Neji's view and the pale man groaned as his cock became fully erect, almost instantly. When Nara took the other naked man's face into his long fingered hands and kissed him gently, Neji groaned again. 

This had already been the most erotic night of his life. He lay there, watching the two of them kissing while they knelt before his exposed groin and the blond who had just sucked him off better than anyone before was now sucking and nibbling on his neck. _Let me die like this..._ It was an odd thought, but he couldn't think enough to question it.

~TBC...


	10. Compromise

Kiba pulled away from Nara's mouth with mixed feelings. He didn't want the man to stop kissing him, but he definitely wanted other things. "Nara, I know we agreed, but, can't I? Just a little?" He almost sounded as if he were begging. 

Nar murmured against Neji's neck, just loud enough for the other two to hear in the quiet. "Let him, Nara. I'm sure he'll be careful. He won't do too much." Nara bit his lip in thought. He let his mind drift toward the music; Paramore's crushcrushcrush was playing in the background as he nodded absently. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Kiba and Neji watched him go. When he returned, he was shirtless. 

Neji really wanted a chance to study the man's tattooed body closer. He stared at the Nara's lean physique as Nara walked over to them with four bottles of water. He knelt and handed one each to Kiba and Neji. Then he tapped on Nar's back until the blond finally deserted his work on Neji's neck. He did take a quick moment to admire his work. Neji had several small bruises and one very dark mark now. No one would be able to miss the dark hickey, high on the pale neck.

They drank without talking, four sets of eyes glittering with desire. The pause did nothing to cool the fires burning low in their groins. "Intermission's over." Kiba growled playfully and pulled Nara into another searing kiss as the pony tailed man passed him a small item that Kiba palmed before Neji could see it. Kiba didn't notice that Nara had already partaken of the little bottles contents. Kiba was too intent on his goal.

He moved between Neji's legs. He leaned down and hungrily slurped at the sweet tip of Neji's erection.   
Kiba couldn't help but notice, _Even his dick is pretty_. He lightly grazed the tender, already abused skin with his canines, even as his tongue lapped up along the soft skin just under the flare of the mushroom shaped head. Neji hissed above him. Nar moved off of Neji and stretched out along his side. He was curious. Just what was Kiba doing to 'their' Neji? 

Kiba's hand slid up to fondle the silky smooth balls below his chin. Kiba was able to take all of Neji's length nearly as well as Nar. Neji was fully distracted by the feel of Kiba's hot mouth around his flushed flesh, the hand caressing his firm testicles. The sight of the well-built, naked man kneeling before him, it was fucking overwhelming. Kiba lifted Neji's legs, spreading them wider, even as the hand fondling his sacs began to stimulate Neji’s prostate from the outside. Neji bucked involuntarily. "Ahhnnn..."

Kiba's slick index finger found and slid past the tight ring of muscle. It slid in to the hilt, burrowing deep in the tight heat of Neji's ass. Kiba groaned around Neji's cock even as he buried that cock in his throat, nuzzling the chocolate curls. He almost lost control; the need to grab Neji and pull the man down on his own weeping cock was almost too much. He was distracted just in time. At that moment two slick fingers slid halfway into his own tight entrance. He moaned as Nara found his prostate and began distracting him, so that his lust wouldn't cause him to overdo it with Neji. 

This was what Nara had been afraid of, why he insisted they agree on no penetration. He wasn't sure that Kiba or even Neji would be able to keep it to an appropriate level. This was the first time they were all together like this and balance was the key. Hell, they'd only known Neji for less than a day. It really was already out of hand. 

Kiba began to move against Nara's fingers as his own began to search for that place inside Neji that would make the man feel as good as Nara was making him feel. Neji moaned loudly when he was deep throated, while simultaneously his prostate was struck by the probing finger. He arched and thrust into that hot mouth and knew he needed to do something more.

He grabbed the hot blond at his side and ordered, "No more clothes." Nar was quick to comply. Neji was panting with pleasure as he pulled the now naked Nar around and positioned him so that the man was straddling his face, backwards. 

"Will you help Nara?" Neji asked his voice rough with desire. "Will you suck him as I suck you?" 

Nar whimpered at the thought. "Hell yes!"

Nara pulled Kiba so that he was lying more on his side. He then turned his own body so that he was parallel with Neji, but facing the other direction and lying on his side. When Neji began suckling on one of his tightening sacs Nar had a little trouble focusing on removing his friend’s jeans and boxer briefs. 

He did manage to get them off before Neji finished suckling the other and moved to engulf his throbbing cock in the warm wetness of the pale man's mouth. Lying slanted atop Neji's chest, Nar began his second blowjob of the night as his rough tongue swirled around the tip of Nara's dripping member. None of these men had ever done anything like this before and they were all incredibly turned on by the fact that each of them was receiving pleasure at the hands and mouth of another. 

Neji, being who he was, he was not about to be out done by Kiba. He used his own saliva to slick a finger before sliding into the welcoming heat between the firm globes in front of him. It was an amazing sight, only inches from his eyes. He watched as his finger was quickly swallowed by the blond’s willing body. He began the search for Nar's 'sweet spot', wishing to pleasure the blond in this way before Kiba forced him to his own fast approaching orgasm. Neji heard Nar begin to hum and he could only guess that Nara wouldn't last much longer either.

Neji didn't know how close Kiba was. He didn't know that his own involuntary bucking and thrusting into and fucking the wild man's mouth was pushing Kiba to the brink. That combined with the rapid movement of Nara's mouth on Kiba's cock, the almost constant stimulation to Kiba's prostate, and the wonderful heat of Neji's silky insides gripping his sensitive finger had Kiba were starting to push Kiba over the edge. When Kiba came he gave an odd piercing howl around Neji's hard member. The vibrations went straight to Neji's balls and he came even harder than before. He followed his orgasm with a powerful suck to Nar's cock and thrust forcefully against the blonds prostate bringing the man off only moments before Kiba had finished swallowing all of Neji's release. Nara was the last to climax, but Nar was gifted and soon the sweet blond drank his friend's salty cum down as he himself floated on a cloud of euphoria. 

Nar shifted off of Neji to cuddle up in Nara's arms. They lay spooned on the cushions. Neji was on the brink of exhausted and sated unconsciousness. 

"Please, come lay with me." He asked softly and didn't care how needy he sounded. He wanted to feel them against him. He didn't want it to just be sex and then over. Neji had never felt so bare, so exposed and he needed to believe that there was more to this than just an amazing orgasm. Nar pulled Neji to them and he settled with the blonds arm over him as he and the blond spooned, his back to the other's chest. Kiba curled up in his arms and he couldn't help but think of a cute little puppy. Neji looked back at Nara. Nara gave him a soft almost shy smile as the tattooed man began to run slender fingers through Neji's long, tangled hair. They dropped off to sleep like that, all smiling.

Later that night/morning:

"BRRRR" Nar grumbled as he tried to snuggle closer to the... _Naked?!..._ body in front of him. Memories of earlier in the night flashed through his head. He flushed a pretty peach color and gave out an undignified squeak of embarrassment. This was all his doing after all. 

Neji was pulled from a pleasant dream and into an even more pleasant reality by a sharp, odd squawk. He smiled at the sleeping form of Kiba, who had turned to face him and whose face was nuzzled up against his chest. Trying not to disturb the rather cuddly looking ruffian in his arms, he turned his head to regard the man whose cold body was shivering against his back. Nar's sweet sapphire eyes met Neji's and the man's blush deepened. Nar shifted uncomfortably and dropped his gaze. Neji just smiled wider. Nar had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Tesoro, can you reach the blanket?" Neji whispered.

"Huh?" Nar was too embarrassed to register the foreign name. "Um, no, I don't think so." Nar looked up at the thick blanket on the back of the couch above them. Nara had his or no he wasn't even sure he could, he would end up waking Nara.

"Will you move your arm so that I can?" Nar blushed more and mumbled an apology as he removed his arm from Neji's waist. Neji shifted away from Kiba as he strained to reach the edge of the blanket with his fingertips. Nar tried to look anywhere but Neji's gorgeous body stretching before him. He finally had to close his eyes all together. 

Neji refused to groan in pain as he arched up to grasp the edge of the blanket and then pulled it down from the cushion-less couch. His rear hurt a bit. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him there. He usually made it very clear that such a thing was not to happen, but with these three men, Neji couldn't and didn't want to follow his own tired rules. Those rules were designed to protect him from embarrassment and emotional involvement. He refused to put up those walls here. He didn't want anything between them that would dampen and stunt the experience.

The irritation in his backside was bearable, since it had only been one of the man's fingers. Neji was surprised to find that he was open to the idea of letting Kiba, or the other two, break that little rule again. The idea of more than a finger or fingers didn't cause him to tense up at all. He knew if this situation continued, Kiba would get his wish. Neji would bottom for any of these lovely men and he was certain that he would like it.

He began trying to settle the blanket into place over all of them, one handed. It didn't work very well. "Nar, sweetie, can you help me here?" He spoke softly and there was a light almost chuckle-like sound following the question. 

Nar looked up at Neji's half turned face to see if he was being patronized, but Neji gave him a warm reassuring smile and held the blanket up for him to get a hold of. Nar managed to get himself and Nara covered. Neji took care of himself and Kiba. The difference the blanket made was incredible. Their combined body heat held in by the blanket warmed Nar's frigid body and he relaxed enough to fall back to sleep. 

Before he did, he whispered. "Thank you." Neji thought it was for more than the blanket. He was soon falling back asleep, smiling for the second time in many many years.

~TBC...


	11. Morning After

Morning broke through his slumber and Neji was surprised that he hadn't dreamt again after falling back to sleep. He opened his eyes to find that there was no one snuggled up to his chest anymore. He was pretty sure that there was no one lying at his back either. He stifled a sigh of irritation. He was normally a light sleeper, but somehow his bed-mates had managed to slip away without him realizing it.

Opening his pale eyes further and looking around, he found that a freshly showered and dressed Nara was regarding him thoughtfully over his coffee mug.

"Morning," the other greeted.

"Hmm...." Neji stretched stiff muscles and was quickly reminded that a certain ring of muscle had gotten some attention the night before. 

Masking his slight flinch rather unsuccessfully, he gave the other an elegant smile. "Good morning, Nara." 

Sliding up to sit leaning against the couch, Neji arranged the blanket so that it hid his groin, in an act of modesty. It was more for Nara's sake than his own. Neji was used to being looked at. It was just a fact of his life. If they weren't staring because of who he was, then it was his looks that drew people’s attention. Normally it annoyed him, but he wanted Nara to look. Neji just didn't want it to be so blatant that it made the other uncomfortable. 

"Kiba and Nar had to head out already, work." Nara took another sip from his cup. "Thought I was gonna have to wake you. I've got class in a while and I can't miss my bus."

"Bus?" Neji asked in the middle of another stretch. There was a kink in his back from lying on clumpy pillows and cushions all night. He shook is head. "No. I'll take you. Just let me jump under the water for a moment, alright?" Neji was already up and moving towards the little bathroom. 

"Neji, you don't have to...." Nara was touched by the offer, but didn't want Neji to feel obligated.  
The pale man froze and his bare back stiffened noticeably above the soft curve of his well muscled and bare butt. "I'll take you." His voice was stern, almost cold. "Unless there is a reason why you would rather I didn't." He didn't turn around; he just stood there, naked, in Nara's apartment, and waited for the other man's response.

Nara paled a little at the change. _He could be a real bastard if he wanted to be I bet. _Somehow, it actually made Nara feel better about Neji's offer. He wouldn't have offered or gotten so pissy about things, if he didn't really want to do it. "Okay. Sure. It's probably out of your way was all." He hesitated a moment when Neji remained still. "Thanks Neji."__

Neji relaxed at that and shrugged. He didn't have anywhere that he needed to be today and he planned on skipping the family dinner tonight in favor of trying to spend some more time with his new 'friends'. He didn't want his old rules back, but he was fairly confident that there were going to be some rules in this situation, ones set by the other three, and he wanted to get them figured out as soon as possible.

Nara got up from his seat and found a clean towel for Neji. He always had a few extra around. Nar, Kiba, and Chouji actually had their own personal towels here. When they congregated, it was always at his place. While Neji took his shower, Nara looked through his clothes for something suitable for Neji to wear. Nothing too ripped up or too outlandish. Nara didn't have a lot of outlandish clothes, but he did have a few things, mostly gifts from Kiba or Nar. He finally found a pair of plain jeans that hadn't seen too much wear and tear. They would be a little snug on Neji, but all Nara's clothes would be. 

He tried not to grin too much at the prospect of Neji returning home to his uptown family and friends, covered in hickeys and wearing someone else's tightly fitting clothes. When Neji got out of the shower, Nara pointed toward his bedroom without a word and went to rinse out his coffee cup. Neji found a pair of faded jeans, a System of a Down concert tee, plain white socks and pair of boxer briefs. Nara liked his loose, so they should still fit Neji. _No point in splitting hairs now. You've already shared quite a few more intimate things with them than underwear._ He scolded his more uppity self, before he began quickly putting on the clothes. 

Neji had seen the impressive hickeys on his neck and upper chest in the bathroom mirror, but as he began to dress he noticed ones on his chest he didn't remember receiving. There was actually a trail from one side of his chest, leading down into the gray boxer briefs. He shook his head in shock. There was definitely no way he was going back to the manor like this. No way at all. His cousins always pouted and pestered him into swimming with them and their moronic friends; it was usually the moronic friends' idea. He ran his fingers through his hair, deciding to leave it down for as much camouflage as possible for his neck. Neji was chuckling as he stepped into the living room where Nara was sitting at the window, staring up at the sky.  
"See anything of interest?" Neji asked teasing. He really couldn't remember the last time his mood had been this light or he had felt this much at ease. 

Nara rolled his head over towards Neji. "Man, you look better in my clothes than I do." He grinned when Neji blushed a light pink, taken a little by surprise.

"So, what time is your class?"

"An hour and a half." Nara didn't get up, he was enjoying the view inside as much has he had been enjoying the one outside.

"How long will it take to get you to your class?"

"Hmm, driving, it's only like twenty minutes."

Neji smiled. He'd have a little more time with one of them at least and this one was probably the one he needed to talk to most anyway. Neji had seen how Nara had handled and looked after the other two. He was the responsible party here.

"Well, you may have had your coffee, but I'm still in need of some. Would you mind if we left now and stopped somewhere on the way?"

Nara smirked. "Wasn't coffee, was tea. And sure." He stood up, pulled a bag from behind his chair and headed for the door, grabbing his keys out of the little dish on the kitchen counter as he passed it.

Neji saw his own satchel resting by the front door, picked it up, grabbed his car keys and cell phone and then preceded the other man out the door. Nara locked the three deadbolts on his front door, brushed past Neji and headed for the stairs. Standing around waiting for the death trap elevator was more of a hassle than walking down the stairs. Neji caught up to him and they walked in comfortable silence all the way to Neji's car. 

Nara had expected something far more outlandish. The dark silver Cadillac CTS sitting nestled at the back of the parking lot, up against the wall was a lot more subtle than he'd expected. Neji deactivated the alarm, pressed another button and both the passenger and drivers side doors opened up. He tossed his bag in the back and indicated that Nara should do the same. It was a very luxurious car. It seemed to have all the bells and whistles you'd expect in a high end vehicle. It was classy and clean and simple. Nara decided that it suited Neji.

"Is there a good place to get coffee on the way?" Neji asked as he pulled out of the space and headed for the street.

"Aren't you afraid this will get broken into, damaged, stolen even?"

Neji made a sound conspicuously close to a snort. He tapped on the window. "Bullet proof, shatter resistant glass. The doors are re-enforced with armor plating. There's a computer on board that recognizes unauthorized access and alerts the police and my uncle's private security. This thing is a tank. Besides, it's bonded."

 _Huh._ Neji might be a little richer and a little more important than Nara had first thought. _Wait! Bonded?! Isn't that what very rich people do rather than pay for insurance? They just dump a wad of cash down and tell the government to fuck off!?! Holy shit, who is this guy?_ Nara hadn't been intimidated when Kiba had told him the guy was rich and went to some fancy private school. He hadn't been intimidated by the big shiny car, but now, he was a little uncomfortable, especially considering what they had done the night before. He looked out the window and tried to remember if he had ever heard the name 'Neji' before. It had seemed familiar, but damned if he could place it. 

Neji had to ask him again for the directions to a good coffee shop. They pulled up to a place near Nara's campus. He'd been so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't consider how many people from the school would be here. The place wasn't packed, but it was crowded. Neji parked in the only space left, right in front of the windows, where everyone could see them. They went in and ordered, but came back outside after getting Neji's latte and his chai tea. They found a table a little away from everyone and talked quietly about random things for a while. 

Neji noticed that Nara was uncomfortable. He was smart enough to know it was due to his offhand comments about the car. He waited patiently for the other to open the topic first. It would either be questions about Neji or the subject Neji wanted to talk about, Nara, Kiba, and Nar and just how Neji might be able to fit into their lives right now. He wanted to keep them and regardless how selfish that seemed, Neji was going to try.

They quickly ran out of inconsequential topics and it was becoming apparent that Nara did not intend to open more intimate conversation. So Neji dove in first.

"Nara, I have some questions for you. Would it be alright if we went back to the car where it is quieter?"  
Nara actually flinched at the question, but he nodded softly. "There's a park over there." He pointed and Neji saw what he meant. Nara was very aware of the many sets of eyes on him as he got into Neji's car. 

Nara had never made any bones about his sexuality. Most anyone who knew him or knew of him, knew he wasn't straight. He was certain that he could accurately guess what people were assuming as they watched him ride away in the big fancy sports sedan with the most drop dead gorgeous man any of them had ever seen in real life. Nara sighed loudly as he glared out the window. Being the center of attention was always a big hassle, he usually manged to avoid it.

Neji found a space away from any other vehicles, under a nice shade tree. He was tired. He'd had a rather eventful night. Nara's behavior was irritating him. Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hit a button on the console and spoke a command. "Relaxation one." Oriental instrumental music began to play softly in the cab. Neji took a moment to let it wash over him. His eyes were closed and his head cocked slightly to the side. He focused his thoughts on achieving a sense of calm and tranquility.

Nara watched Neji and he too began to feel a little calmer. "Who are you?" He asked in a small voice. He hadn't wanted to break the peace filling the cab, but was unable to hold the question back as the unbearably beautiful man seemed to grow lovelier as he watched the calm descend over the pale features.

Neji kept his eyes closed and did not move. He answered honestly. "I am Neji Hyuuga. I am the man who wants to kiss you so badly that it is nearly painful not to."

Nara flushed a dark red-bronze color, but was undeterred. "Hyuuga?" As in Hyuuga Corp.?" Neji simply nodded, his eyes still closed. Nara whistled under his breath. "Damn" he muttered.

"Does it matter so much?" Neji asked softly. 

Nara didn't answer, his mind was leaping forward and back. _Neji Hyuuga..._ Nara knew he'd heard a story in which the man's name was significant, but couldn't remember it. He could ask his father. Shikaku would know, but there was no way in heaven or hell, he'd do that. He was not about to tip his father off about this yet.

"So, what was last night to you?" Nara asked quietly, looking directly at Neji. _Finally!_ Neji thought after Nara asked the question. They were finally on the subject he wished to discuss. 

Again, he was brutally honest. "Last night, I met three of the most interesting and handsome men I have ever met. If possible, I would like to spend more time with them as a whole or individually. I would like very much to get to know each of you better."

Nara nodded absently. He'd had no expectations, so he wasn't exactly surprised. Any response would have gotten the same reaction. He was lost in his own thoughts and the words Neji had just said were received as so much data.

"So, what does that mean, exactly? You want to be 'friends' like we are with Cho? You want to be 'fuck buddies', like Kiba and I are or Nar and me?" He was intentionally crass and the point was not missed by Neji. _Spell it out for me._ "What do you want?" Nara was certain that Neji would not have said the things he had, the way he had, without having something in mind.

Neji opened his eyes, turned toward Nara, and gave him a sultry smile. "I don't think such things can be decided here and how. However, since you have asked." He reached out and touched Nara's cheek softly with his fingertips. "I'm not normally a selfish man and I won't ask for what isn't freely given. Still," he exhaled slowly, "if I could have my choice, I would want to build upon last night."

Neji's fingers were so warm against Nara's cheek. Neji didn't hesitate to continue. "I would like something deeper with the three of you. I want to see if I can fit into your lives. I would also prefer to not share each of your time or attention with anyone other than the other two. I do realize that if I had my choice, I would be asking for a great deal from each of you." Neji wasn't used to such prolific use of the word 'I'. He wasn't used to discussing his own feelings or wants with others. He'd been as honest and forthright as possible. He felt a little drained and very nervous as he waited for Nara's reaction.

Nara was a little stunned. Neji had thought this out more than he had expected. The man wanted some kind of exclusive relationship with the three of them. It was a bit staggering. A question popped into his head and he asked it more for clarification than anything, and to buy himself some time to think.

"And just who would we be sharing you with?" His dark brow arched quizzically. 

"Physically, no one. I have no steady lover, or 'fuck buddy' as you put it." He grinned at the crass language. His fingers began to move along Nara's face as he looked into the man's dark eyes. "I do have obligations that will demand some of my time. I am sure each of you have similar demands on your time." His fingers had found Nara's jaw and were mapping the line of it. 

"And emotionally?" Nara pressed even as his eyes slid closed, exhilarating in the tender touch.

"The three of you made me feel more in one night than I have in as many years." Neji's voice was soft, almost breathy sounding. "I am not an emotional man and I do not normally allow myself the opportunity to indulge in such things. The three of you already have more of me in that regard than anyone else." Now the pale slender fingers were gliding slowly down the tan graceful neck. "I can offer this. If you will give me this, this amazing thing I desire, I will give you, each of you, all that you inspire in me. I will not bury it as I normally would." 

He'd moved closer. Nara could feel Neji's warm breath against his cheek, even as the wandering fingers traced his collarbone. "I want to feel Nara. I want to know all the things that I can feel." Soft lips brushed Nara's flaming cheek as the wayward hand found purchase around the back of his neck. "Will you tell the other two? Will you at least consider it and discuss it amongst yourselves?" 

The lips were brushing against Nara's own as Neji breathed his request against the sensitive flesh. He nodded dumbly. Neji was too close. Nara couldn't think with the man so close.

"Thank you, Beleza." Neji's tongue grazed the crease between Nara's closed lips, wanting to taste the man again. Nara's lips parted on their own and Neji kissed him deeply. 

Nara let him. It was nice to have someone else putting the effort into a kiss. He didn't feel the need to do anything more than enjoy the feeling of being explored and savored like some precious treat.

Neji broke the kiss with a sigh. He had to get Nara to the school now or the man would miss his class. 

"We need to get you to class." Neji told him as he started the car. 

Sitting in front of the building Nara had directed him to, Neji asked an impulsive question. "What time will you be done?"

Nara looked at the clock in the dash mournfully. "About six."

"May I pick you up after?" Neji wasn't certain if he was being too pushy, but he really did want to be the last thing Nara saw today, before he went to class and the first person he'd see as he exited the building.

"Um, sure. If you want to." Nara shrugged.

"Will you be in this building?" Neji asked feeling rather pleased with the way things were going. 

"Yeah, I'll be coming out around a quarter after. So if you show up at six thirty, you won't have to wait."

"I'll be here." Neji said firmly. He squeezed Nara's hand before letting the man out of the car. He watched as Nara and several others’s entered the building.

Central Fire Country University was a public school, so all manner of people attended here. Neji actually laughed out loud at the thought of some of the more colorful looking characters roaming around the campuses of Konoha Prep. Most of the uppity bastards he knew would die of heart attacks if that ever happened. He drove toward his own school with an amused smile on his face.

~TBC...


	12. Stares

Neji pulled into his reserved parking space. He probably hadn't used the thing more than a handful of times since he'd started attending here. His bedroom in the dormitory suite assigned to him wasn't lived in either. He only used it as a place to keep spare clothes in case he needed to change and couldn't or didn't want to go back to the manor. _Maybe I should change that._ He thought to himself as he swiped his school ID badge to open the door. Neji then presented the photo side to the attendant who was standing just inside the door. _If this goes well, it might be necessary to stay in town more._ The thought pleased him and he smiled again.

He was so deep in his own head that he almost failed to notice the more intense than normal attention he was receiving from the staff members and his fellow residents. They all took in his appearance with shocked looks. None of them had ever even heard of Neji Hyuuga wearing denim jeans, much less actually seen it. Now, here he was, 'Perfect Hyuuga' strolling through the lobby in a pair of very tight faded blue jeans and an equally faded black T-shirt of questionable origin. 

When a breeze whipped through one of the windows and blew his long hair off of his shoulder, the bare and bruised skin of his neck was revealed for all to see. It was the side with the deep purple mark that Nar had put so much effort into creating. Gasps echoed through the lobby as Neji made his way to the elevator. He cast an imperious glare at the most blatant watchers and resisted the urge to adjust his hair. _Damage done._

He thought to himself resolutely. The elevator ride was infuriating. Six underclassmen jumped in at the last moment, each one getting off at different floors it would seem from the number of buttons pushed. The whispers and sly peeking were difficult to ignore, but he managed to look unaffected none the less.

The suite Neji supposedly shared with his roommate was on the third floor. Neji stepped out of the elevator quickly as the doors opened, grateful to be off the infernal thing. That was until he realized someone must have run up the stairs ahead of him with news of his impending arrival and odd appearance. 

It seemed as if every occupant of the floor, plus a few from other floors were all standing in the hallway, watching. Neji resisted the urge to sigh out loud. Some people really needed to have less idle time. 

Taking two long graceful steps into the corridor, Neji turned to his right and glided down the carpeted gauntlet as if there weren't dozens of curious spectators watching his progress closely. His suite was at the end of the hall, a coveted place considering that those suites were slightly larger. The rooms had access to more of the exterior wall; therefore those suites also had more windows. Sliding his ID card through the slot, he heard the magnets pull apart. Then he turned the knob and was glad that Shino hadn't locked the door knob. He stepped out of the corridor and into the privacy of the suite. Neji could hear the buzz of excited, questioning voices behind him as the door swung closed.

Shino half heard the door open and looked to see the figure of his 'roommate' standing just inside the door. Shino was not easily shocked. Normally he took in everything around with the same stoic and guarded appearance. However, when he was alone, he let his guard down. So looking up to see the impressive and totally unexpected figure of Neji Hyuuga would normally send a pleasant little tingle up his spine. Neji was always nice to look at. 

Just now, Shino's mouth dropped open in surprise. Neji almost didn't look like Neji. His casual appearance seemed to double the power of the tingle as the familiar sensation shot up Shino's spine. The force of it pushed him up into a sitting position, he legs dropped off the couch where they had been curled.

 _Huh._ Neji noted. _He's not bad looking under all those clothes he normally wears._ Shino only had on a light blue button up dress shirt, khaki pants, and black dress socks. It was warm in the room and Shino had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. The man's pale chest showed through the opening. Neji was surprised to see curls of dark brown hair, lightly decorating the visible skin of what appeared to be a firm chest. 

Neji really didn't know a great deal about the younger man. He and Shino Aburame didn't move in the same circles. What he did know had led him to request the underclassman as a roommate. Shino was intelligent, quiet, reserved, unassuming, responsible, and unobtrusive. All the qualities Neji would require of a person that he could possibly share a suite with, even if he was seldom ever there. Being an underclassman, with no older siblings and a family whose influence fell in the middle of the hierarchy, the chances of Shino having quarters as nice as Neji's suite were very slim. The only reason he was even on this floor was because the elder Hyuuga had taken notice of him and requested him as a roommate. 

Neji seldom asked for anything, but when he did, he usually got what he wanted. 

"N..Neji?!" Shino stuttered, his hand unconsciously pulling his open shirt closed.

"Good morning Shino." Neji's smooth voice greeted his flustered 'roommate'. _Odd, he is normally so tightly controlled._ Neji looked at the books scattered on the floor and Shino's rumpled shirt and pants. The man's glasses were slightly askew and his short dark brown hair was mussed, not in the usual spiky style. Apparently, the messengers that had alerted the rest of the floor about Neji hadn't informed his roommate that he was coming. They had known what Shino's opinion of their behavior would be.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Neji apologized. The other man had obviously fallen asleep while studying. Surely he wasn't struggling, was he? "Is everything going well with you?" Neji looked pointedly at the books on the floor.

Shino frowned at the scattered literature before looking back at his roommate. "I dozed off." Shino stated in his clipped monotone voice. "It's your suite Neji. You don't need to apologize for walking in the door." After bending to retrieve a few books and straightening the others into a neater pile, he continued. "Things are fine. I am researching a 'personal project'." 

Neji merely nodded at that. He would have taken time to assist the underclassman, if Shino had needed it, but he was relieved to know that it wouldn't be necessary. He did have other plans for his free time, for once. 

"I'll be taking a quick shower and then a short rest." Neji informed his roommate and was amused by the slight shock in Shino's eyes as the man realized Neji actually planned to sleep in the bed in the next room. Something he hadn't done before. Moving to the door of his room, Neji smiled kindly at the confused man. "I hope this doesn't disturb your routines too much."

Shino watched the mysterious older man disappear behind the door. "Huh." Was all he had to say about the situation. He hadn't missed the bruises on Neji's neck or the tired but happy look in the handsome man's eyes, but Shino didn't think it was his business, so he turned his mind back to his research.

Neji found everything he needed. His uncle paid a staff member to ensure Neji had all he needed ready at hand, in case he should ever need to use the suite. The sheets and blankets were changed weekly, regardless of the lack of use. Neji appreciated that very much at the moment. Carrying a small bag, a large towel, and a blue silk kimono in his arms, Neji exited his suite a few minutes later and headed for the communal shower at his end of the corridor. It was one of three. He mused at that. They had communal showers. Their rich influential parents and guardians felt that this was somehow an important part of their 'school experience'. 

Neji shook his head at the stupidity. He'd heard the arguments repeated by some of the other students, things their elders had told them when they had complained. The logic or lack of it was humorous. Neji didn't care one way or the other. It really was a trivial thing, besides it would be a needless expense for the school to renovate and add showers to each suite.

He entered the shower room; it was deserted since it was already late morning. Stripping out of his borrowed clothing, he turned the water on and stepped into his second shower of the day. Neji took his time this time around, not needing to rush. He was beginning to feel tired, his body coming down slowly from the high the events of the night before and this morning had put him into. 

As he rinsed the shampoo from his long lush hair, he began to make plans for later that evening. Everything was contingent on the decision of the other three, but Neji wanted to be prepared if it looked like things might go his way. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he almost missed the sound of bare footsteps approaching him. Neji turned slightly and caught sight of the raven haired man out of the corner of his eye. 

The other man strolled into the open showers with an air of supreme disinterest and arrogance. The facade was ruined by the sideways glance the raven shot his way. The cursory look was quick, but very telling. 

Sasuke Uchiha, younger of the two heirs to the Uchiha fortune had the suite at the other end of the hall. 

There were two of the communal showers between this one and the other pale man's suite. There was no reason for the other man to be showering here, right at the exact same time that Neji Hyuuga was. It was far too much of a coincidence. Sasuke was a gossip whore. Everyone knew it. He loved to hear juicy details about his peers. He feigned disinterest in others, but everyone knew the truth. Sasuke was here to get a firsthand look at Neji's 'bruises', 'love bites'. Neji remained where he was. He began working the conditioner into his hair, ignoring the appraising looks Sasuke was shooting at him. 

A low whistle alerted them both that they had been joined by another. The two pale men turned to see the ever flamboyant Kankurou Sabaku leering at them over the low wall that separated the showers from the sinks. The man had his usual goth/emo face paint, mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow. He shot a wink at Neji, who only opened his eyes slightly wider in response.

"So, Sas-Uke-Kay....whatcha' doin' here, huh? The showers at your end are the best on the floor. 'Sides, you took a shower before breakfast. 'Tachi said so." The smirk on the man's face was laughable. Neji had to resist the urge to ask the man what he was doing here, besides raking both his and the Uchiha's bodies with a very appreciative stare. 

The younger Uchiha gave his standard answer. "Hn, dumbass." He started to turn his back on his brother's annoying friend. He froze when he caught sight of the trail of hickeys leading down Neji's pale body, right to the nest of warm brown curls surrounding the base of the man's flaccid, but still impressive cock. "Fuck."

The raven gasped in shock. He'd expected the hickeys on Neji's neck. Sasuke'd been told about them, but Neji had been standing half turned away from him before, so Sasuke hadn't seen the pathway that someone had obviously taken to the beautiful man's 'glory'. 

Sasuke had been lusting after the older man for years. Although technically they moved in the same social circles, Neji just wasn't social. Getting close to the upperclassman had proved impossible. Sasuke never had to put effort into attracting anyone. Of course, Neji Hyuuga wasn't just anyone. He was the only man Sasuke knew who was even remotely comparable to himself. They both were amazingly good looking and intelligent. They both had style and taste. 

The two of them were so far above everyone else that of course, one was the only acceptable choice for the other. Who really wanted to be with someone who was beneath him?! Sasuke couldn't understand why the man barely seemed to acknowledge his existence. While his mind processed those thoughts, he was staring at Neji and didn't realize how much time had passed. 

Sasuke was pulled out of his reverie by a dark chuckle. "Careful Chia Pet', think those pretty dark eyes of yours might just pop out." Kankurou chortled, pleased with the glare his friend's little brother shot his way. Kanky wasn't worried. He was well insulated from this Uchiha's wrath. He had Itachi, his younger but scary brother, and his family’s bad ass reputation at his back. Sasuke couldn't even dream of touching him. 

He continued to chuckle at the younger man's distress. Neji on the other hand really was a cold fish. He had barely even raised an eyebrow this whole time. This bothered Kankurou. He prided himself on his ability to irritate people, it was his gift.

The man in question simply turned around, offering Kankurou the view that had made him whistle. Both men steadfastly ignored his presence as they completed the task of showering. Kankurou, being the consummate perv stayed right where he was and enjoyed the show. _There are way too many of these weirdo fruits in this building._ Sasuke thought bitterly as 'his' Neji turned the water off, walked to where his towel lay draped over the wall by the elder Sabaku. Sasuke watched in awe as Kankurou actually had the audacity to pick the towel up and hand it to the Hyuuga with that shit eating grin of his. _Ugh, I really hate that freak._

As far as Sasuke was concerned, that whole family was freakish. Kankurou was such a flamboyant fruit with his weird clothes and his 'dolls'. Being an art and drama major did not justify a grown man, playing with puppets. Gaara was a complete psycho. The only people Gaara didn't intimidate were the man's own little group, and Neji. The younger boy was fairly certain that nobody intimidated Neji. He was just too confident and cold. 

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he did his best to stay the hell away from the 'green eyed monster'. Then there was that megalomaniac sister of theirs. Temari Sabaku didn't exactly have a knack for business. She was the head of the Sabaku family fortune, but if it weren't for her much older husband Baki, Temari would have run the thing into the ground. She'd probably be in prison for homicide too. The woman had a reputation for violence. _Hell, the whole family does! And my freak brother hangs out with these people!_

Neji was standing in front of a sink, brushing his long wet hair. He was wrapped up in a blue silk Kimono that made the little bit of visible skin glow like moonlight. His eyes were closed. Whether it was to ignore the other two men in the room or for some other reason, Kankurou and Sasuke couldn't guess. They both continued to watch him. 

Sasuke finished his shower quickly and dressed while Kankurou was to busy to give him anymore grief. The raven suddenly wanted out of the room. It had just hit him. Neji hadn't looked at his naked body even once while they showered. That had never happened before. The youngest Uchiha was used to being oggled by fangirls and fanboys alike. How could Neji give himself to someone else and not even want to look at Sasuke. He felt sick and wanted to get away before the 'fruit' picked up on it and made his life a living hell.

Running the brush through his hair reminded Neji of the night before. Nara had loomed over him, playing with his hair, before painting a lock of it blue. He'd been very attracted to the dark haired man at that moment. He'd been worried that it would complicate things, since at that time; he thought he was only there because the cute blond, Nar had wanted him to be. Now Neji could remember those feelings and smile at the anticipation he felt run through him. _Please let them decide to continue this. I've never felt so...alive._ Neji really wasn't much into praying for things, always having believed that everything would turn out as it was meant to be. Right now though, he was willing to ask for a little divine assistance.

He heard one of his watchers exit the room, the outer door 'shushing' softly as it swung back and forth. He opened his eyes to see who had remained. Kankurou's grinning face could be seen staring at him in the mirror. "So you didn't just come in to torment him." Neji concluded aloud.

Kankurou's grin turned into a leer. "Actually, I did. But damn Neji! You've gotta quit hiding that hot fucking body behind clothes. Think I could convince you to just walk around naked all the time?" 

Kankurou was really trying hard to get a reaction out of this guy. It was bugging him that he'd barely seen Neji's eyebrow twitch. He'd never messed with Neji before. _Hell, I don't think I've ever spoken to the guy before._

Neji raised both eyebrows as he regarded the other's reflection in the mirror. "No, Sabaku. I don't think you can." With that Neji turned, picked up his things, and exited the room. Leaving Kankurou still leaning against the low wall and wondering, did Neji put a little more emphasis on the word 'you', just now. Was the man saying that there was someone out there who could? 

Neji stifled the sigh as he entered his bedroom. Kankurou was a part of Gaara Sabaku's little cliche. Shino was somehow connected to them, if not a friend. It would not do to cause problems for Shino by being rude to his friends. He felt a moment of worry. The thought of Shino hanging out with the psychopathic trio or Gaara, Kankurou, and Itachi Uchiha bothered him. Yes, Shino was an adult, but he seemed so quiet and perhaps a bit naive. 

Shino was so different from those other three. Neji had always wondered at his odd desire to help and protect Shino. It was another reason he'd wanted the boy as a roommate. This way people associated them with each other and gave Shino a little more respect and distance than they had before. No one really understood their relationship, so they stepped carefully around the other man, just in case. The almost nurturing tendencies Shino inspired were another reason why Neji had avoided the suite. It made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to caring about anyone beyond what he was required to do.

Neji shrugged into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top and gratefully crawled into the large bed. He nodded off rather quickly after setting his phone's alarm, so that he would be up in plenty of time.

~TBC...


	13. A Hint of Chains

Shino glanced down at his pocket. His phone was vibrating and beeping softly. He pulled the thing out and flipped it open.

Text Message: **[opn dam dor]**

Shino sighed as he got up and went to the door of the suite. He was not at all surprised to see Kankurou Sabaku hanging on the door frame with Itachi Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku behind him. "So where's pretty boy?" Kanky asked as he pushed past Shino and headed for the couch against Shino's bedroom wall.   
Shino hissed softly. "Neji is sleeping, please be quiet."

Kankurou dropped onto the plush sofa with a grin. "Poor thing, must be tired." He whispered in mock sympathy. "Makes ya' wonder who wore him out and how." He leered and winked for emphasis.

Itachi had already flowed past Shino and taken his normal spot at the other end of the couch Kankurou's couch. "Now you seem as pathetic as my brother." Itachi had not been pleased to hear that Sasuke had gone 'snooping'. It was embarrassing. The boy was obsessed with gossip. _Who cares if Hyuuga got some?_ Itachi didn't care what happened to anyone unless it affected himself or those close to him and Neji Hyuuga was neither.

"He did follow him into the shower." Gaara's raspy; little used voice came from behind Shino. He turned to see his friend still standing outside the door waiting for him to step aside. He did and Gaara Sabaku's commanding presence entered the room. 

The red head looked at the mess of books strewn about the couch and floor. The look he gave Shino mirrored the one Neji had given him as well. The comparison seemed odd to Shino. Gaara was his closest friend whereas Neji was a practical stranger. Gaara's strawberry blond eyebrows were so pale that they couldn't really be distinguished against his pale skin, so to say he arched a brow just wouldn't fit, Shino mused.

He shuffled the books out of the way while Itachi and Kankurou turned on the television and the XBOX. Shino had no idea what game they were starting, but he hoped they'd keep noise down for his roommate's sake. Gaara folded himself cross legged on the other end of the couch, pulling Shino's feet into his lap. 

This was how they always sat when the four of them were whiling away the hours. Shino was more comfortable in his own suite, so the other three always came to him. He was glad that he and Gaara always sat on the couch against Neji's bedroom wall, because the other two could get rather loud when they were playing their games. Well, actually it was Kanky who got loud. The lovely raven usually spoke in soft almost sensual tones. Itachi looked and moved like some hero straight out of a chick flick.

As if he could sense Shino's appraising eyes upon him, Itachi turned his hazel gaze on the younger man. Itachi's eyes may have been hazel, but in the right light or depending upon his mood those orbs could shift to a dark green almost black or copper, and even at times a deep burnt color, almost red. Shino didn't respond to the look that alone let Itachi know that he need not concern himself. Itachi nodded in understanding and returned to thrashing a very unhappy Kankurou in the medieval video game they were playing.

"Damn it Itachi. How come when I'm the troll and you're the mage, you kill me with spells, but when it's the other way around you kill me and smash me to bits?!"

"You don't seriously expect me to answer that, do you?" Itachi asked in an amused voice. Kanky just grumbled.

They'd played games and talked, just hanging out for a few hours. Kakaurou was now busy texting his jealous goth boyfriend. He and some guy named Kimimaro Kaguya had met at a party about a week ago and apparently it was lust at first sight. Kimimaro was a singer for some underground goth/emo band. He was also a jealous bastard and so far their resident puppeteer was having a blast pulling the man's strings.

All four of them looked up as a slightly rumpled Neji stepped out of his room to the kitchenette area. They tried not to stare at the stranger in their midst. Neji filled a cup with water and placed it in the microwave. When that was done, he dropped in a tea bag and turned around holding the hot cup carefully as he lounged against the small counter. He regarded the small group absently. Neji was surprised to see Shino's legs stretched out across Gaara's lap. He had to wonder if he had misinterpreted their relationship. 

The eldest Uchiha had a thoughtful look on his pretty face as he shifted his attention from Neji to painting his signature dark purple nail polish on the tips of his fingers. Kankurou was enthralled with his cell phone, his fingers flying over the little keypad. When his message was complete, the extravagant man let out atriumphant little 'whoop'. He flipped the phone closed and grinned idiotically as he informed the group, including Neji, "Unlike you losers, 'cept maybe Neji," Kanky gave that man a sly wink. "I'll be getting my brains fucked out tonight!"

Itachi yawned. "So you've incited him, how did you go from him calling you a loose whore to getting laid, or was that somehow the point?" Kankurou stuck his pierced tongue out at the dark haired man. 

"I just told him it was fine with me if he never touched me again and he certainly didn't have anything I couldn't live without." He chuckled wickedly. "And that I could get the same thing from any fucking loser."

Neji fought the urge to arch his eyebrow at that, but failed as an elegant brow crept up on its own. 

Kankurou laughed and nodded for emphasis. " 'Parently Kimi intends to show me that I was wrong. I agreed to give him another try." He laughed. He laughed even harder at the slightly disgusted look on Neji's face as the quiet man sipped his tea and turned his head avoiding eye contact with the very odd man.

Shino sat listening to his friend quietly, until Itachi observed. "So you are a loose whore." 

Shino gasped quietly, his equivalent of a chuckle. "Itachi. Kankurou." He chided softly, not wanting this to get out of hand in his suite. Gaara of course had not spoken at all. The man was even more reserved than Neji.

Neji finished his tea and was rinsing the cup when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out and frowned at the number display. "Hello Shizune." He answered quietly. "No." He spoke softly, trying not to disturb the other men. "Yes. I am fine." A sigh escaped his lips and he stifled it as best he could. 

"No." 

Putting the cup in the little roll away dishwasher, he continued to speak to his uncle's personal assistant. "No, that will not be possible. I will be staying on campus most of this week." A pale hand swept through the long hair in tightly contained irritation. "Yes, of course. Tuesday afternoon would be fine." The grip on the phone tightened as he dismissed the irritating woman. "Yes. Thank you Shizune."

Neji closed the phone and looked up at Shino. His cold pale eyes locking onto his roommate's through Shino's tinted glasses. "I do hope you don't mind my being here more than normal, Shino."

"It's your suite Neji." Shino said by way of answer. 

Neji smiled almost warmly, his eyes still locked with the younger man's. "No, it's our suite." He moved to the door of his room before almost whispering. "Thank you Shino." Then he disappeared again.

"Jeez! Is he always so fucking pleasant?!" 

"Some people behave more civilly than others, Kanky." came Shino's barely breathed reply. This got a reaction out of Gaara. 

First the other three heard a negating snort. Then, "Civilized behavior is the cloak that evil hides behind and the chain it uses to control its slaves." Itachi smiled as he put up his nail polish carefully. _Trust Gaara to see to the dark heart of it._ Shino shivered, remembering Neji's half of that phone conversation, he had an image of the noble older man shackled and miserable. 

"I'm hungry." Kanky whined, purposely making his voice high and nasal, effectively pulling the other three from their deep thoughts. Who needed deep insightful thoughts? Where was the fun in that? They were quickly embroiled in a discussion involving food choices.

Neji left the suite and the campus at five o'clock, dressed in a pair of dark casual slacks and soft gray long sleeved shirt. He hadn't even known he owned any shirts that weren't button up dress shirts. It had to have been a gift from one of his cousins, Hinata or Hanabi. Neji had decided to make a few stops, before picking Nara up.

~TBC...


	14. Dinner and a Movie

After flustering the Maitre 'D at his favorite Italian restaurant, Neji headed for the art store. He wanted to get another sketch book and some new pastels. His next stop was the ATM. He didn't know what the other three might have in mind, if they chose to let him join them this evening, so he wanted to have enough cash on him for almost anything.

At six fifteen, Neji was parked against the curb in front of the building he'd left Nara at that morning. Apparently there were several classes letting out at the same time. A stream of people began to trickle out of the building. Neji stepped out of his vehicle and leaned against the passenger door, while he waited for Nara to appear.

The expensive car and handsome long haired man were regarded with much interest. People were loitering, waiting to see who the man was waiting for. He was obviously waiting for someone, since the lovely pale gaze never left the doors. None of the watchers were complaining about the fact that the man lounged there for so long. They were enjoying the view, the car and the man.

Nara Shikamaru tutored other students for extra money. He was discussing scheduling with several people as he exited the building. He didn't expect Neji for another fifteen minutes at least, so he didn't even look towards the road. Neji watched as Nara came out surrounded by several people of widely different ages. The man dropped his bag at his feet, while he stood at the top of the stairs, conversing with the group. He reached up to adjust his ponytail, his tattooed arms flexing, drawing Neji's gaze. The older man's hands itched for paper and chalk. Instead he memorized the lines and shadows of the toned arms, promising himself that he would draw Nara in that pose as soon as he could. 

The younger man nodded in agreement to something, then picked up his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, before turning and starting down the steps. Nara was halfway down the steps before he actually raised his head up enough to see Neji leaning against the car. His first thought: _That's hot!_ Second thought: _Man, there's a crowd out here._ Third thought: _Fucking troublesome nosy asses._ He knew that there would be a lot of questions he'd have to ignore later. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, there were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Very few people made Nara Nara nervous. Neji had managed that. It was a nervous excitement. Nara found himself hoping that Neji would touch him, brush up against him, something, anything. He wanted some casual touch, wanted to feel Neji's skin against his own or the warmth of the man's hand through his clothes. 

Neji wouldn't disappoint. He smiled that soft half held smile when their eyes finally met. It seemed to have taken Nara an eternity to get from those doors to the bottom of the steps, but now the slim handsome man was walking across the walk towards Neji and Neji smiled. "You're early." Nara said with a smirk.

"You walk slow." Neji said as he opened the door and held out his hand for Nara's bag.

Nara scowled slightly, but handed over the bag obediently. Neji's hand grazed his as the older man took the strap from his hand. It was intentional. There was no doubt in Nara's mind of that. His scowl slipped a bit. It felt so nice, just a casual touch like that. Neji placed the bag in the backseat and moved out of Nara's way, so the other man could get into the passenger seat. As Nara moved to do so, he felt Neji's hand on his back as if to steady him. Totally unnecessary and they both knew it. Nara smiled, with his back to Neji as climbed into the car. Neji closed the door for him and walked around to the driver's side. He ignored the curious looks as he entered the vehicle, started it and drove away.

"So, what did you do today?" Nara asked quietly as they pulled out onto the street.

"Went to the campus, slept..." Neji smiled that soft amused smile when he heard Nara chuckle. "It seems I was a bit tired."

"Can't imagine why." Nara said still chuckling. Neji had a cautious sense of humor. Nara was just glad he had one at all.

"Hmm." was the only response from the pale eyed man.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Nara asked him, and was proud that his voice stayed steady.

"Well, that depends on a few things." Neji pulled off to the shoulder and regarded Nara intently. "Have you spoken to the other two at all today?" Nara nodded, but said nothing. Neji sighed noticeably. Sometimes talking to Nara was like playing chess with his uncle. 

"I had hoped that I might spend the evening with you, all three, two or just one." He actually had everything set up and ready to bring a nice dinner to Nara's when he took the man home. All it would take would be a phone call, now. 

Nara nodded thoughtfully. "Nar texted me and asked how you were feeling this morning. He's like that. Kiba just called and asked if you woke up and ran away. Chouji was being a smart ass and wanted to know 'since gay marriage isn't legal, do we still have to worry about polygamy." His voice was flat as he spoke that last, but Neji could tell that Nara thought his friend's question was amusing at least.

Neji grinned. He truly grinned. All those things were good signs. Nara continued speaking after a short pause. "We're supposed to meet up at my place tonight. Chouji has to work, so he won't be there. They all have keys, so Kiba and Nar are probably already there now."

Neji nodded. He hadn't been invited yet, so he was going to have to ask. It should have been irritating, if he'd been Sasuke or one of the other snobs, it would have. Having to ask actually made him feel better, nervous, but better. They weren't going to throw themselves at him now that they knew who he was. If anything, who he was might end up being an obstacle. He was certain he could overcome it. He never gave up easily on things he truly wanted. 

"Do you like Italian Nara?" He asked as he put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road.  
Nara gave him a cagey smile. "Doesn't everybody?"

"And the other two?" Nara just nodded.

"May I go home with you, if I bring dinner?"

 _May you go home with me? Hahaha, makes him sound like a stray puppy._ Out loud Nara responded evenly. "Sure, if you want to Neji." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he turned his head to look out the window. The butterflies were back and he didn't want Neji to see the silly hopeful look that he knew was on his face.

When Neji had asked if they liked Italian, Nara had been thinking pizza, not real authentic Italian food from one of the most expensive and exclusive restaurants in town. The man had just casually picked up his phone, began speaking in what had to be fluent Italian and ordered carryout from a place that Nara was sure didn't do carryout.

The Maitre 'D brought the food right out to the car, with the help of three waiters. He smiled sickeningly and kept shaking Neji's hands. Nara got the distinct impression that the man was thanking Neji for something. What it was the tattooed youth had no clue. He just hunkered down in the car and prayed that no one took any notice of him.

They were almost to his place when he decided they should rent some movies. He gave Neji directions to the little movie rental place a couple blocks from his apartment. Nara ran in and picked out one new movie and three of their favorites. He hoped Neji could at least stand a few of them. 

When they entered the apartment it was to a very startled Kiba. Nara mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He'd forgotten to call or text them to let them know Neji was coming. Kiba was sprawled face down on the couch looking through an automotive magazine. He had his shirt off and his tan muscled back even got Nara's attention. Nar could be heard singing in the shower. He had a nice voice, however it seems he was trying to annoy Kiba, because he was singing 'It's Raining Men' in a high pitched nasally voice, two things Kiba hated.

After the body on the couch got over its initial shock, the face broke out in an evil grin. "Dare you to knock on the door Neji, just say hello. Little airhead would SHUT THE HELL UP then." He yelled the the 'shut the hell up' bit at the top of his lungs, so he could be heard in the shower. There was laughter flowing out of the bathroom as the water shut off. Nar stepped out of the bathroom, holding a towel around his waist and started to say something. Then the blonds face went scarlet and he nearly dropped his towel.

Nara couldn't help himself. He should have let it go, but he just couldn't. "Wow, is this the floor show? First the song and then the striptease?" That got Nar moving. He yelped and ducked into Nara's bedroom, a string of curses hung in the air in his wake. Nara set the boxes of food he was carrying down on the table. Neji, after his shock wore off, mirrored him. 

Kiba got off the couch and was actually standing in the kitchen, by the table sniffing the air. Neji had an overwhelming urge to pat him on the nose and tell him to get down from the table the way Hanabi did with that teacup poodle she'd had years ago. "What is all this?" The puppyish man asked, not quite brave enough to open any packages and look inside.

"Italian. Neji picked it up. We got some movies too." Nara looked over at Neji, he hadn't heard Nar come out yet and he was certain that the blond should be dressed by now. "Hey, would you go get Nar. I think he's a little mortified. He's normally kinda vain about his voice. He was only messin' with dogbreath here. He really can sing like, well, like an angel."

Neji smiled. _They really always do look after him, don't they?_ He nodded and headed for the bedroom as the other two got busy clearing the table off and getting things ready to eat. 

Neji knocked on the bedroom door and about made Nar jump out of his skin. The blond was leaning against the door at the time. "Nar, the food is ready." Neji called softly through the door. Nar didn't answer. He was too mortified. Normally he would have had a smart ass comeback for Nara, but with Neji standing next to his wise ass friend, Nar's mind had gone blank. _I jumped and ran like a girl. Jeez!_

"Nar, please come out." Neji asked in his calm way and Nar's stomach flipped. _He makes me feel like a girl. _ Nar turned around and pressed his forehead to the door, unconsciously trying to get closer to the man on the other side. "I am such a dumb ass." he murmured quietly.

Neji smiled at the self-conscious man. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

 _What a gentleman....I mean really? It's like he's prince charming...and I'm the frog._ Nar thought in disgust. "I'll be out in a minute Neji." Nar said it almost sadly.

This didn't satisfy Neji. He didn't like the blond’s tone of voice. _Voice...he sings...I wonder...?_ Neji pressed his face closer to the door jam. His soft, rich baritone was barely a whisper and yet it carried well throughout the small apartment. 

"Though my sails be torn and tattered  
And the mast be turned about.   
Let the night wind chill me to my very soul  
Though the spray might sting my eye  
And the stars no light provide  
Give me just another morning light to hold"

He stopped there and heard the lock in the doorknob click. Then the door was opening. Nar looked at him, awestruck. "What was that?" It had been so pretty, so sad, and so sweet. Nar had never heard anything like it.

Neji reached through the door wrapping his arm around Nar's waist and pulling him gently out of the other room.

"It's a Celtic song, 'Sailor's Prayer'. It was written by a man named Rod McDonald, I believe. I'll teach it to you if you like, Tesoro. Please come eat now." Neji's voice was so warm and soothing. Nar let himself be led through the living room. The words of the song flitted around in his head and Neji's warm voice enveloped him.

In the kitchen Nara and Kiba had been setting the food up when Neji's soft voice drifted almost eerily into the room. The two men froze while that voice sang. Neither seemed able to move until Neji stopped singing. Then their eyes met and Kiba mouthed the words that summed up Nara's pervading thoughts. 'We are so screwed.' Nara felt chilled.

 _He draws, he writes...granted, I've never read his work, but I can imagine... He's gorgeous, rich, and smart. And he sings like a fucking...I don't know what! Not an angel...must be the devil then. Crap, crap, crap!_ A little voice in the back of his head whispered. _And he's a nice guy._ 'Screwed' summed it up perfectly.

Neji sat Nar down in a chair and followed Nara deeper into the kitchen. His warm hand caught Nara's waist in an attempt to get the other's attention. Nara turned towards Neji, his eyes a little haunted still.  
"It has that affect on me as well." Neji kept his voice low enough that Kiba and Nar couldn't hear him. "I love that song. I'm glad it took his mind off of his embarrassment." Nara smiled ruefully and shook his head. Was there anything Neji wasn't perfect at? He had to wonder. 

"So do you dance too? Or will you be following the first act like Nar, with a striptease?" Nara joked as he started to pull away from Neji to get the glasses his mother had bought him, the glass ones none of them ever used. Neji's grip tightened, forcing Nara to stay put. The tattooed man looked up at Neji a little irked at being held captive.

"I need your help Nara. I want this to work...and I need your help. If I am overdoing things or coming off as something....unpleasant, I need you to help me see that." The older man sighed and looked away. "Please Beleza, help me." The almost needy look on that lovely face could have broken the heart of a stone. Nara had to wonder if maybe Neji and Nar were a little too alike, deep down. _How many people have ever really loved them? Damnit, he needs us even more than we want him._ He barely stopped the shudder that threatened to shake his slim frame. _Please don't let this go bad._ Nara pleaded to any power that might be eavesdropping on his thoughts.

This had begun as a way to keep Nar safe. No one had considered that Neji might be in as much danger. _Maybe more. I don't know his family. What if he has no one? Nar has us, always will..._ These thoughts made him uneasy, so he tried to change the subject in his head. He gave Neji a peck on the cheek and nodded. He didn't trust his voice just now.

They ate quietly, the food was excellent and they were all just enjoying their time together. At least that's what Nar thought. Kiba wasn't quite as oblivious to the tension in the room, but he only had an inkling of what was surging under the calm exterior Neji displayed or the deep and dreary thoughts mucking about beneath Nara's lazy almost bored pose. Kiba shrugged. He'd find out soon enough, he was sure.

When they were done eating, Neji and Nara put the food away. Kiba and Nar did the dishes, something that Nara hated with a passion. Neji helped Nara move the couch back and make a pallet of blankets on the floor. They scattered the pillows and couch cushions around the make shift bed. Apparently this was a pretty common thing for the three other men and Neji was just glad that they seemed to want him to stay and watch the movies with them. 

Kiba and Nar joined them with bottles of water and a bowl of popcorn. Kiba plopped down on one end and Nar on the other, leaving Neji and Nara to settle in the middle. Neji was unsure where he should lay down, next to Nar on next to Kiba. Kiba answered his question by slipping his foot between Neji's knees and tripping the handsome man. Neji fell forward and Kiba rose up to his knees to catch him. Then Neji was tucked into Kiba's side, leaving room for Nara to slide between Neji and Nar. 

Kiba, Neji was learning, was cuddler. The feisty brunette pulled Neji's head down onto his own firm chest and nuzzled Neji's soft brown hair. _Man, he smells good._ Kiba couldn't help but notice that under the herbal scent of Neji's shampoo and conditioner was just the pure smell of Neji. He liked that scent a lot. Nara decided to start off with the new action flick he'd rented. He hoped it was decent. Nara settled into the spot between Nar and Neji. Kiba was nuzzling Neji's hair. Nara chuckled. 

The action flick sucked. They all agreed that it wasn't worth finishing. Nar wanted to watch the movie that Nara had rented with him in mind, it was his favorite. Kiba groaned. He used to like the movie 'okay', but Nar made them watch it every chance he got. Now, Kiba despised the thing. Neji had never heard of 'Blazing Saddles', so he didn't have an opinion. Neji seldom took the time to watch movies. Nara put the disc into the player and came back to lie down. Kiba excused himself to the bathroom, so Nara pulled Neji over closer to him. He lay his ponytailed head on Neji's shoulder as Nar cuddled up with his blond head in Nara's lap. When Kiba returned, he mirrored the blond and cuddled up in Neji's lap.

Nar fell asleep after his movie ended. Kiba got up and put his current fave into the player. It was probably a good thing Nar was asleep; he really really hated 'Blades of Glory'. He said it was 'the all time worst movie ever made'. Kiba thought it was frickin' hilarious. 

Neji didn't really get the point of some of the crude humor in 'Blazing Saddles', 'Blades of Glory' eluded him completely. Kiba was still chuckling as he took one disc out and replaced it with another. Oblivious to Neji's consternation. He rolled his eyes at Nara and nodded to the television. "You just had to get the dumbest one, didn't you?" Neji looked at Nara. Could any other movie be dumber than that last one?

"It's a classic dolt. Sit down and fall asleep like you always do." Nara ordered playfully. Kiba groaned and flopped down dejectedly. 

"I hate British humor." He whined.

"Suck it up puppy."

Neji couldn't stop the chuckle when Kiba looked up from his lap to glare at the man tucked against his side. Kiba turned the glare on Neji then. "Watch! You'll probably like it! Nar doesn't hate it, it just puts him to sleep!" Kiba ended the statement with another glare. Nara was laughing at him softly. Neji was at a loss. He wasn't sure what to say or do. 

He reached out his pale hand and ruffled Kiba's hair lightly. "It can't be that bad." He said quietly.

Kiba stuck his tongue out at Neji, but didn't pull away from the caress. "Oh yeah, what's your favorite movie?" Neji blinked. He didn't have one, not that he knew of anyway.

"Shut up mutt, it's starting." Nara hissed.

"You can quote the damn thing word for word." Kiba grumbled under his breath, but he lay back down, prepared to be bored out of his mind.

"Can you?" Neji asked curiously.

"Of course. It's the 'Holy Grail'." Nara said that as if it answered the question perfectly. Neji gave Nara a puzzled look as he wrapped his arm a little tighter around the slender shoulder. His other hand found its way into Kiba's short spiky hair, where it played absently. Kiba was zonked within minutes.

Nara and Neji watched 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail', while the other two men snored softly. When Neji could tell that the movie was winding down, he whispered softly in Nara's ear, making the man shiver. "Can we go into the other room when this is over? I want to talk to you, but I don't want to disturb them."

Nara nodded. "Yeah, better to let sleeping beauties and sleeping dogs lie." Neji chuckled at that and squeezed Nara's arm gently.

"Thank you Beleza."

 _He keeps calling me that..."_ Nara mused. _Beleza...if it were Italian, it sounds close to 'Bella'._ He knew that meant beautiful. Nara's mother's favorite movie was 'Disney's the Lady and the Tramp'. She made him watch it, and often. He knew 'Bella Nocha' meant 'beautiful night' or something like that. _Don't think it's Italian though....wonder if he'd tell me if I just asked?_

The movie ended and Neji got up to shut the DVD player off. He carefully put the disc back into its case, while Nara wiggled out from under Nar carefully. He went into the kitchen and flipped on the light over the sink. Neji shut the television off and followed Nara into the kitchen. 

~TBC...


	15. Discussions and Departures

"So?" Nara asked expectantly as he leaned back against the sink. His arms were braced on either side of his hips and his ankles were crossed. 

Neji bit his bottom lip. This whole night had been a lesson in patience. How could three men who were all so different have such similar affects on him. He wanted to wrap his arms around all three and hold them tightly. His thoughts began to meander down more interesting roads and he reigned it in sharply. He was Neji Hyuuga and he was in control of himself. That thought was repeated for a moment as he ground his teeth in frustration. He didn't like being out of his element and yet here he was actively seeking out such situations.

"Did you speak to either of them today?" Neji's voice did not betray his roiling emotions, but Nara picked up on it anyway.

"A little on the phone." He didn't offer up more than that. He was dissecting Neji's reactions and purposely dragging this out.

Neji's right hand clenched for a moment. He took a deep steadying breath and looked Nara square in the eye. "Did you speak to them as I asked you to?"

"No, not really." Neji's eyes closed something he did when he knew they would betray him. He swallowed and licked his bottom lip.

"May I ask why?" His eyes were still closed, but his body was speaking volumes to the younger genius. 

"We didn't talk long. I was still at school and they were each at work. I wanted to talk to them both together. Take your pick." Neji opened his eyes in time to see Nara shrug and turn towards the sink. His irritation combined with the almost constant excitement of being around the three of them got the better of Neji then. His eyes focused on the elegant neck and he took a few short steps forward. His arms wrapped around Nara's thin waist and his lips brushed that tempting neck. 

"You will speak to them after I leave? Won't you?" His breath was hot on Nara's bare neck. 

Nara bit his lip. He hadn't expected this move out of Neji. He really needed to study the man's reactions more and stop getting distracted by the man himself. "When are you leaving Neji?" He countered smoothly.

"I am not sure. I do not wish to leave them, without saying goodbye. I am not one to 'slink' away. However, I would not presume. You haven't invited me to stay the night, either. The ball, it would seem, is in your court, Beleza."

Nara was gripping the edge of the counter a lot harder than he'd ever admit. His breathing had picked up noticeably and Neji was not an unobservant man. _He just has to know. Damnit!_ Nara had to change the subject in his own head. "Neji, I'll ask you to stay the night, if you tell me what that word means." His voice sounded breathy in his own ears and he cursed his bodies reactions.

"Beleza?" Nara nodded. Neji debated. He knew that he'd have to tell them eventually, the three of them. He had nicknames for all of them in his own mind. Nar was his 'Tesoro Uno', 'his darling one'. Kiba was 'Teufel', the 'devil'. Nara was his 'Beleza Pintada ', his 'painted beauty'. 

He sighed. "It's Portugese. 'Pintada' means 'painted'. 'Beleza' means 'beauty'. You are, if you wish to be, my painted beauty."

Nara was stunned. Normally when people called tattoos 'paint', he got pissed. It wasn't 'paint', it was 'ink' and if the dumbasses knew anything about the 'culture' they'd know that. However, hearing Neji call him that, say it as if they were lovers... It had the opposite effect. He melted back into Neji's strong chest. 

"Stay the night with us Neji. I'll talk to them in the morning. We'll decide what we think this needs to be. Then we'll call you and you can come back and we'll discuss it together." It would have to be fair. Nara knew that, and his having some special nickname if the others didn't wasn't fair. He'd address that tomorrow. Tonight, he would just enjoy feeling this way, feeling unique and...appreciated, by a man unlike any he'd ever known. 

Neji held Nara for a few moments longer. He was enjoying the contact, but knew he dare not enjoy it too much. Giving the attractive neck a quick chaste kiss, he stepped back slowly, letting Nara right his balance before he pulled away completely. Nara turned and looked into those pale eyes. _Screwed doesn't begin to cover it. I am a fucking moron. How did I not see this coming?!!_ He smiled at Neji. He couldn't help himself. 

"Should we try to get some sleep?" Neji's voice was just too damn soothing. Nara's body suddenly reminded his brain how comfortable it had been lying on the floor and how tired it was from getting so little sleep the night before. Nara just knew that Neji could get whatever the hell he wanted with that voice. _Man could charm a stone.... Shit, shit, shit._

They made their way back to the living room. Neji took one corner of the large blanket from the night before and Nara took the other. They spread it over the pallet and the two already sleeping men. Nara stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt and slid under the blanket, closest to Kiba. He wanted Nar to get a chance to sleep next to Neji. Neji followed his example and got comfortable, stripping down to the silky boxers and then sliding in between Nara and Nar. Nara pushed him until he turned to face the sleeping blond. He gathered the angelic man into his arms and heard both Nar and Nara sigh in contentment. _They really are the least selfish people I've ever known._

Nara draped his arm over Neji's middle as he snuggled his back against Kiba's own strong one. He knew Kiba would roll over in his sleep and glomp onto him. He fell asleep smirking at Kiba's not so secret love of cuddling. Neji followed Nara into oblivion very quickly. He held the sweet golden haired man firmly in his arms. The pleasant weight of Nara's slender arm was comforting, as well. He hadn't slept so soundly in many years. Even Kiba didn't dream. Peace was the order of the night.

If peace was the order of the night, then chaos ruled the morning. Kiba woke first to the ringing of his own cell phone. He reached for his nightstand, still almost completely asleep. Unfortunately, there was no nightstand. There was however, a man sleeping in his arms, so when he'd slapped blindly for the phone, he whacked Nara square in the eye. Nara came awake groggily and swung back at his aggressor, who his sleep hazed mind thought was his prankish father. His blow caught Kiba in the jaw. The commotion woke the lightly dozing Nar, who rolled away and was blinking dazedly from his crouched position under the window. 

Neji awoke instantly, just as he had since he was five. He lay still for a moment, knowing that any sudden movements before knowing where you were could cause injury. He'd only woken up flailing once in the hospital and had ripped the wires and tubes that were in his body, causing himself even greater pain. The lesson had stayed with him for the rest of his life. 

He knew where he was and who he was with. Nara and Kiba were cursing at each other vehemently, behind his back. Nar was crouched under the window, staring at the other two in confusion. Neji rolled gracefully away from the quarreling men; he sat up and leaned against the base of the couch. One elegant eyebrow rose in question as he used his 'soothing' voice. "Good morning." He greeted the three.

Kiba looked at him in consternation. How the hell could he call this good? Nara deflated; being pissed was just too much work. He flopped back against the pillows and gave Neji the first real look at the beginnings of a black eye. Nar was up from his crouch and across the room in a flash. He returned from the kitchen with two bags of ice and two towels very quickly. "What the hell happened?"

"My phone rang and...I forgot where I was."

"So it seems he attempted to kill me instead of his phone."

"Yeah. I usually throw it across the room....sorry Nara."

"S'okay."

"Who was it?" The blond asked.

"Fuck if I know...." Kiba fished the source of the conflict out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Ahh, crap!" He glared at his phone as if he wished he had killed the device. 

Nara sniggered and Nar laughed. "Mom." They chimed in unison. Kiba continued to glare at his phone. Neji just watched them interact.

The phone rang again and Kiba actually dropped it in surprise. This seemed to amuse his friends immensely. "Crap."

Nara grabbed the phone and answered it in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Good morning Mom! How are you this fine fine day?"

"Put my mutt on the phone Nara, now!"

"Yes ma'am." Nara held the phone out to Kiba and gave him an evil grin, then he called as if Kiba were out of the room. "Kiba hon, Mom wants to know why you're molesting poor Nar." The blond clamped his hand over his mouth and began making muffled cries for help, with a few more lewd sounds. 

"Fuck you two!" Kiba roared and snatched the phone from Nara. The other brunette was doubled over laughing. Nar was in a similar position. 

"Don't you speak to me like that whelp!"

"NO, I didn't mean you! I was talking to the assholes." 

"Maybe if you could leave their assholes alone..."

"Damnit MOM!"

Cackling was all he heard for a little bit. His hand fisted in his hair as he glared at his 'friends'. "Did you call for a reason?" He asked defeated.

"There's gonna be a BBQ tonight, bring your two favorite assholes." With that Tsume Inuzuka hung up. She knew the boy would obey. He knew better than not to.

Kiba flung the phone at the blond, who dodged it easily, but didn't manage to get away from the lunge that followed the device. Kiba had him down on the floor and was tickling the life out of him. "Damit Nar....now you've done it!"

Nara got up then, still chuckling and holding the ice to his abused eye. Neji watched as Kiba quickly had Nar squirming out of breath. He shook his head and grabbed the small bottle of mouthwash he had in his bag. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth in the kitchen. He hadn't wanted it to appear as if he'd planned on staying, so he hadn't brought more than the mouthwash, a brush, deodorant, and a t-shirt.; all things some people would keep with them, for a night out. 

When Neji made it back to the living room, he found Nara, Nar, and Kiba in a no holds barred wrestling match. Nara and Nar were ganging up on Kiba it seemed. They quickly had the rough man down on his back. It seemed that Nar wasn't half as ticklish as Kiba was. They were quickly exhausted and lay in a heap on the floor, a tangle of arms and legs. Neji pulled his sketchbook out of his bag soundlessly and began a quick charcoal sketch. He was smiling happily as he captured the three of them in this moment. 

Nar's stomach growled and the three disintegrated into laughter again. "You and that bottomless pit!" Kiba growled. "Let's feed the airhead before he blows away." Nar just stuck his tongue out at Kiba. 

Nara rolled his eyes. "Get off me. And I am not cooking breakfast. It's Nar's turn." Nara got the same tongue treatment as Kiba.

The blond stood up and was the first one to remember their company. He flushed a pretty dusky rose color and headed for the bathroom, grumbling about making breakfast for gorgeous men and unappreciative assholes.

Kiba rolled off of Nara. "Oh, guess what? You and the airhead are coming to Mom's for a BBQ, today. Lucky you." Kiba raised his head to regard Neji who was still sitting at the kitchen table working on the drawing. "Should we drag pretty boy along? Or do you have some place to be?" The first question was for Nara, the second for Neji.

Neji looked up from his work, catching Nara's eyes first, and then met Kiba's. "I have to run some errands in a bit. I think Nara has some things planned for the three of you. If you wish me to go after that, call me and we'll see."

It sounded like a cagey answer to Kiba, so he gave them both a warning look. He had no idea what was going on and that was what he didn't like. Nar came out of the bathroom, showered and awake. He waltzed into the kitchen with only a towel around his waist. Nara rolled his eyes. It would seem that Nar was becoming more confident with the situation. "You're dripping on the floor."

Nar gave Nara a fake grin and began pulling items from the cabinets and the refrigerator. "Damnit Nar, put some damn clothes on! It's way too early in the morning for this crap." Kiba was feeling uncomfortable. When Nar just wiggled his ass at his friend, Kiba got up and headed to take his own shower, needing an excuse to leave the room. He couldn't handle that just then.

Nar's tinkling giggle followed the irritated man out of the room. "He's such a crab ass in the mornings." The blond observed as he ruffled his damp hair and steadfastly ignored the fact that Neji was in the room. This was kind of their normal routine and Nar had decided that he was going to do his best to not let the older man's presence alter his own behavior so much.

Nara just sat at the table watching Nar move around the kitchen. He was trying to figure out what the blond was up to. Neji had been a little stunned at first. Now, he was enjoying the view a bit more than he should. He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and began to draw the man, trying to distract himself from his own reactions. 

His critical eye caught the way the droplets of water fell from the unruly hair to catch on the golden shoulders, and then run down the strong lean back in little rivulets. Nar had no visible tattoos. His body was clean and unmarked. It gave him an innocent, pure feel. Neji set himself the task of catching and committing that essence to paper. 

Kiba came out of the bathroom and threw a towel at Nara. He was still giving the two 'conspirators' that odd suspicious look. Nar set a plate in front of his nose, French toast, Kiba's favorite. Neji thanked him when he set a plate down next to the sketchbook, but continued his drawing. Nar got a peek at the image on the paper, blushed, and quickly went to dress. He hadn't expected Neji to be drawing him like that. He was totally embarrassed. Now the man had a half naked picture of Nar, one he'd drawn himself!

After Nara's shower, it was Neji's turn. He was as quick about it as he could be, not sure how much warm water there was left after the other three showers. He didn't have his usual hair products and his long hair was prone to tangling unless managed correctly, so he borrowed one of Nara's hair ties from the little can by the sink and pulled his hair back into a tight braid beginning at the base of his neck. He took his time, in case the others were discussing anything 'sensitive' in his absence. He put the jeans he'd worn the day before back on and the fresh shirt that he'd brought. When he was sure he'd stalled too much, he made his way out of the bathroom. 

Neji had been correct. The three of them were seated at the kitchen table, obviously involved in a serious discussion. Nar saw him first and turned his spiky blond head in Neji's direction. The look on his face was soft and slightly mystified. Nara didn't look at Neji and he was certain that did not bode well for him. Kiba got up to get a bottle of water from the frig. He too didn't look directly at Neji. Neji affixed a false half smile on his face and made to gather his things. Once he had everything gathered he made his way to the three men who were quietly seated at the table. 

He regarded them for a moment before on impulse he stepped forward and kissed Nar gently on the forehead and murmured. "Thank you Tesoro Uno. I have enjoyed your company." 

He turned to Kiba and smirked wickedly. "And you Teufel, are most interesting." He kissed Kiba on the cheek, not as gently as he had kissed the blond. Kiba's stubble was rough against his lips. 

Neji turned to Nara then and let his eyes tell the man that he understood. It really had been a great deal to ask of them. Nara seemed to have withdrawn from Neji. He could see it in the man's posture, so he did not kiss Nara. He touched the man's cheek softly with just two fingertips. "Beleza Pintada. Promise you will look after the 'sweet one' and the 'devil'. No matter what comes of this. I would like to know that when you watch over them, it will in part be for me." Nara swallowed hard and just nodded before looking away.

Neji slipped out the door quietly after that and if it weren't for the tension left behind in the room, the only evidence of his presence was the sketch of the three friends still lying on Nara's countertop.

~TBC...


	16. Cowardice, Confession, and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!** Sorry, but my beta (FairyNiamh) says I'm dead meat after this chapter.
> 
> Her exact words: _"They are gonna kill you for this one you know? They really really are! I would have if I didn't already have an insight to where this monster was headed!"_
> 
> She wouldn't say it if it weren't the truth. So please stick with us! I promise happy fun smutty stuff! Really, it's close now I swear! (ducking behind my chair and praying now)

Neji had nowhere to be, so he just drove around for a bit. He tried not to think much. He really didn't want to. After awhile he ended up where he always did when the feeling that his life was not his own to control got to be too much. He sighed as he shut off the engine. I should have brought flowers with me. He would have, if he'd consciously thought about his destination.

The grass was soft under his feet, spongy. The pale eyed man solemnly made his way up the hill. His passing disturbed nothing. It was as if a ghost picked its way among the stones.

\-----------

Nar was fuming. He paced the roof of Nara's apartment building. Kiba sat crouched by the access door, watching his irate friend. He understood Nar's side, but he also saw some truth in what Nara had said. Kiba also understood the things that Nara hadn't said. He didn't believe that this could ruin their friendship; it was just too strong for that. If they were anyone else, maybe, but they weren't. Nara was scared, but not of losing his friends. It bothered Kiba. 

Kiba wanted to see both Nar and Nara happy and he was just open minded enough to believe that Neji, Nar, and Nara could make things work and have something special. Nara was afraid of change. They wouldn't fall apart because of this, but it would change them. 

Kiba knew that if they did this, he would fall away at some point. He just didn't see Neji the way the other two did and Neji felt the same about him. What bothered Kiba was that when he fell away, he would lose that little something extra he had with Nara. He was currently berating himself for considering letting his own selfish, lustful needs come between the other three. He'd almost agreed with Nara in there, almost out voted Nar.

Kiba shook his head. I'm a real Bastard! He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. He hadn't done it, but the fact that he'd come close bugged him. He had stepped in when Nara had slipped into name calling. The blond was prone to that. Kiba convinced them both to agree to disagree for now. Nothing had to be decided this moment. He even suggested that they all talk to Cho about it, get his take on things. Now, he sat up here on the roof, watching his best friend pace and fume.

Cho should be here soon. Kiba figured it would be best to let Cho talk to Nara first. Nar needs a chance to calm the hell down anyway.

This was the mess poor Cho stepped into when he walked into his oldest friends apartment. Nara had his head down on his kitchen table. He hadn't moved since he and Nar had gotten into it. Sad brown eyes rose up to meet Cho's own. "I fucked up." was all the brunette said.

Chouji's heart skipped a beat. "It's okay man. We'll fix it." He sat down across from Nara and waited for the man to spill his guts.

\-------------

The stone mausoleum was locked, as usual. Neji always had his key. He opened the well tended gate and then the large ornate steel doors. Lighting a candle and some incense, he walked to the small alcove that held his parent's crypt.

"Hello Mother, Father. It's been over a week since I spoke to you last. I apologize for that. I will bring some orchids next time Mother, and the incense you liked so much dad." He didn't say anything else. He just let the cold of the crypt seep into his body, freezing and numbing his soul. Things were so much easier to bear when he was numb.

\--------------

Nara didn't cry. He seldom did. But, the feeling of pent up emotions was thick in the room when Cho left the apartment. Nara opened all his windows in an attempt to air it out. He started lunch for them all. Cho would bring the other two down with him after he'd spoken with each of them alone. Then they would talk it out together. Nara already knew what the decision would be. He could already see it. He really wasn't any happier about it than before, but he'd admitted the truth. He wanted to try. It was dumb, the dumbest thing ever, but it was what he wanted.

\--------------

Neji left the cemetery two hours later. He'd spent half that time sitting in his car trying to decide where to go. He couldn't go to the manor and he didn't want to anyway. He knew that he should go back to his suite. He needed a shower and a shave. Clean clothes.... He just didn't feel like being watched and evaluated by the other students. It was tiring and he already felt drained.

Finally he put the car in drive left the graveyard behind. Neji took the long way to the school, but still arrived sooner than he would have liked. He parked the car, grabbed his satchel from the passenger seat and headed into the building. There were a few people loitering in the lobby and of course he was the center of attention, but he bore it easier than he'd expected. The trek down the hall to his suite was tolerable as well. There were only a few onlookers standing in their doorways, watching his progress. Shino wasn't in the living are and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Neji breathed a grateful sigh of relief. 

The shower had helped. He felt more like himself than he had before it. Neji slipped on a pair of dark blue boxers, tan khaki slacks, and a dark blue button up dress shirt. It was warm in the suite, so he started rolling up the sleeves. That's when he heard Shino and his friends enter the suite. Kankurou was ranting about something. Neji could just hear Itachi's soft voice egging the excitable man on. He didn't hear Gaara or Shino, but he was certain that they were with the other two. 

Neji refused to hide in his room. He felt like a coward for considering it for a brief moment when he heard them enter the suite. Besides, he needed to let Shino know that he was there. It would be wrong to let the group of friends think that they were alone when they weren't, an invasion of privacy... He opened the door to his bedroom and was slightly pleased by the look of complete shock on Kankurou's painted face. Itachi regarded Neji quizzically. Gaara's face was blank as usual. 

Shino greeted Neji softly and it almost didn't sound forced. "Hello Neji. It's good to see you."

Neji gave Shino a soft smile. "Thank you Shino." He crossed to the sink, pretending that he needed a drink of water. He would return to his room in a moment. He'd let them know he was here and would not intrude further.

"Do you have plans today Neji?" Itachi's cultured voice slid through the air.

"No."

"Oh goody, then you can join us." Kankurou's grin was malicious. Shino looked a little shocked, but covered it quickly. He just hoped Kanky behaved himself.

"Yes. Join us." Gaara's voice was rough and Neji had to wonder if it was from lack of use or if he always sounded that way.

Neji didn't get to answer. His phone rang and saved him from it. It was a number he didn't recognize, but he answered it anyway. He needed a moment to think about the offer or demands the group had made. "Hello." 

The voice on the other end was unexpected. "So, you get those 'errands done?"

"Kiba?"

"Uh, duh..."

"Yes. I finished what I needed to do."

"Good, get a pen."

"Kiba, what are you up to?"

"Get the damn pen pretty boy, 'cause I am not repeating this."

"Give me a moment to find a pen Kiba." Kankurou, not wanting to miss what was going on. Grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and took it to Neji. There was no way he was letting Neji disappear into his room now.

"Thank you, Kankurou."

"Who the hell is Kankurou?"

"A friend of my roommate."

"Better be, you've already got three boyfriends Neji. I don't think you can handle anymore. And I know we'd kill you if we caught you cheating on us." And that is how Neji found out. He actually dropped the pen and paper in his shock.

"Are you playing with me Teufel?"

Kiba just laughed and started rattling of driving directions.

Neji was completely unaware of the attention the other four men were paying to his conversation. Kiba finished giving Neji the directions to his mom's house. "Kiba, what should I bring?"

"Huh?"

"It's rude to show up to a meal at another person's house empty handed." Neji explained patiently.

"Huh....I don't know. What would you normally bring?"

"Wine....Champagne....something like that." Neji heard Kiba snort. 

"It's not really a wine kinda thing." Neji could almost hear Kiba thinking. "Mom and Shikaku like Sake, but it's Sunday Neji. You can't buy alcohol on Sunday anyway."

"I don't have to. We have our own storage facility. I'll bring a bottle of Sake for the elders. What would you and the other two like? Is there anything I can bring for you?"

"Just that gorgeous body of yours. Hope you don't have an early class tomorrow college boy." Kiba's laugh was purely lecherous. "We'll start the food at four and eat around five. Don't be late. Oh, and park in the back, you'll see us from there. Bye pretty boy." Click

Neji took the phone away from his ear, too surprised to realize the spectacle he presented to Shino and his friends. He looked thoughtfully at his phone before putting it back into his pocket. He had a few hours to take care of things.

Boyfriends..... They had claimed him. With one word, he belonged to them now. Neji had been hoping for a chance to see where this could go. That was all he'd hoped for, but they had gone further, faster than he had expected and claimed him as their mutual boyfriend....boyfriend.... A true smile broke out across his face. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Neji hadn't felt this good in years. 

When he looked up, it was into the face of a very shocked Kankurou. The man had never seen a real smile on Neji's face before and was shocked for the second time since hearing Neji's bedroom door open. Neji couldn't stop himself. The happiness infusing and warming him had his barriers down, he laughed out loud at Kankurou's confused face. The look of perplexed amazement was infectious, all four of the other young men had that look. 

Neji got control of himself quickly. "Thank you for your invitation, but it seems I have a prior commitment. I had thought things had fallen through. It appears that I was wrong." Neji walked around Kanky, who's mouth was opening and closing like a landed fish.

Itachi recovered quicker than Kankurou. "So, who is Kiba?" he asked quietly. Neji hesitated. He wouldn't lie. He refused to appear ashamed of Kiba. He would not be ashamed of any of them. They were perfect as they were, he was certain of it. But Neji preferred to keep his private life to himself. There was no helping it. 

Neji Hyuuga turned to meet Itachi Uchiha's eyes. "He is my boyfriend." 

You could have heard a pin drop as Neji returned to his room to get his wallet and jacket. He left the dorm and headed to the Hyuuga's family storehouse at the edge of the Manor grounds. If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into any of the family while he was there.

~TBC…


	17. Meeting The Family

A/N: Woot!!! FN got this beta-ed for me, so I'm gonna go ahead and post it now! She is the best!!! (hugs her tight and glares at other writers) My beta! Mine! (growls) ROFL

\------------------ 

 

Chapter 17

 

Meeting the Families

 

They'd decided Kiba should call Neji.  It was his family's BBQ after all, even if Cho and Nara's families would be there.  Once they knew Neji was coming, they split up into two cars.  Kiba insisted on stopping at the grocery store on their way to his mom's house.  Since he was driving Nar couldn't exactly complain.  Nara was riding with Cho.  Nar waited in the car while Kiba got the items he wanted.  
  
The blond hadn't asked about the call, but it was about to drive him insane.  When Kiba got back to the car and put the bags in the back seat, Nar couldn't take it anymore.  "What did Neji say?"  
  
"Huh?  He's coming Nar."  
  
"That's not what I asked.  What did he say?  Did he ask any questions?"   
  
Kiba laughed at Nar.  "Man, you really got it bad don't you?  No, don't answer man."  Kiba held his hands up defensively.  "He didn't ask any questions.  I didn't give him a chance to.  I just told him how it was and where to be.  He'll be there Nar.  I know it.  Just relax Blondie."  Kiba chuckled even when Nar punched him in the side for the 'Blondie' crack.  
  
"You're an asshole Kiba."  
  
He chuckled harder.  "I know."  
  
Nara wasn't looking forward to this.  He wanted to see Neji, he needed to explain.  Nara just really didn't want to deal with his dad.  Shikaku was too smart for his son's own good.  He was also an overprotective parent when it came to his son's personal life.  Being a detective, one of the best on the force, had given the man a very pessimistic view of his fellow man.  
  
Kiba and Nar arrived after Cho and Nara.  Tsume greeted her son and his best friend at the back gate.  The two were carrying four of the five sacks Kiba had brought out of the grocery store.  
  
"Okay, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Come on mom...."  
  
"Seriously.  You call to tell me that you've invited your new boyfriend to a family BBQ, you never bring anyone around us..."  
  
Kiba interrupted her, "That's 'cause you're all crazy!"  
  
"Shut up brat!"  She barked and continued.  "Then you actually bring things to contribute to the BBQ.... so who the hell are you?"  Kiba rolled his eyes as he followed Nar into his mother's house.  Tsume just cackled at her son's irritation.  She really was curious though, Kiba was acting odd.  
  
Kiba, Cho and Nara were helping out in the kitchen when they heard one of Kiba's younger cousins run across the roof.  The wild eyed boy's upside down head appeared at the top of the window.  Obviously someone else was holding the boy's legs, dangling him in front of the window.  "There's a big shiny car pulling into the alley!"  The boy shouted excitedly.  Then he dropped a little lower before the person holding him got a better grip.  "Hey!  Don't drop me!"  The boy yelled.  Two other boys could be heard laughing as the grumbling boy was hauled back up to the roof.  
  
Kiba and Nara shared a look and Nara nodded.  Kiba stood and headed for the door.  The family members who weren't already in the back yard began filtering that direction.  They were all very curious to see this man that Kiba had decided to 'bring home'.  Shikaku Nara was sitting at a table playing solitaire and keeping an eye on the grill.  Nar was around front, helping a couple of Kiba's cousins load ice into coolers.   
  
Neji shut the engine off and took a deep breath.  He wasn't one to be nervous normally, however nothing about this would be considered normal for him.  He forced himself out of the car after picking up the large ornate box containing the Sake.  Turning the corner and standing in the open gateway, Neji was confronted with a rather large group of people.  Every single one of them were focused on him.  Neji was used to being the center of attention, so he handled it well.  The gorgeous man stood still but relaxed in the open gateway.  
  
Kiba was sitting on the top of a picnic table, with his feet on the bench and his elbows on his knees.  Neji looked Kiba directly in the eyes and waited for the man to acknowledge him.  Kiba held his eyes for a moment, then snorted when one of Neji's eyebrows rose gracefully.  The wild haired brunette hopped off of the table and strode towards Neji with a smirk on his face.  Neji waited patiently.   
  
"You comin' in or what pretty boy?"  Kiba cocked his head to the side and his smirk grew larger.  
  
Neji stepped forward and closed the distance between them in one step.  His voice was low and sultry.  "You do so love to provoke me devil...don't you?"  Neji's eyes burned with a cold fire.  Kiba brought out something aggressive in him, a need to dominate, if only just a little.   
  
Kiba swallowed reflexively.  Neji had the opposite affect on Kiba.  He kept challenging the man, because Neji made him want to submit and that just drove him crazy, even if he liked it, just a little.  He forced his smirk to return.  "What?  Thought you liked our little game?"  His voice was pure innocence and they both had to laugh at that.  
  
"And should we really play such a game in front of your family Teufel?  Or should we agree to wait for a more....'appropriate' time?"  Neji purred and the vibration in his voice shook Kiba's spine.  He couldn't think of a reply.  He just nodded.   
  
Neji smiled at Kiba's quick agreement. "Will we be standing here all night Kiba, or do you think we should go inside?"  Neji barely held his amusement out of his voice.  
  
"Huh?  S'pose we have to."  Kiba mumbled distractedly.  "To be honest, I'd be okay with running off, but I don't think we could get the other two away before my mom pounced on you."  
  
"Nara!"  A young woman yelled as she draped herself across the tattooed man's shoulders.  "You didn't tell us Kiba's new man was drop dead gorgeous!"  
  
Neji looked past Kiba to see the young woman hanging over Nara's shoulders.  "How in the world did you land him, Kiba?!"  She asked.  
  
"Don't you wish you knew, Hana?!"  Kiba shot back as he turned around and grinned at the woman.  Neji took it all in stride.  Although, he was a little bothered by how close the woman was to Nara just then.  
  
"Ease up whelps."  An older and wilder looking version of the young woman ordered.  She stepped closer to Neji and Kiba.  "Your sister does have a point, brat.  That man is too pretty for you."  
  
Kiba just rolled his eyes.  He hooked his arm around Neji's waist and pulled him a little closer.  "And you wonder why I never bring anyone home."  He turned to Neji.  "Neji, this is my mom, Tsume.  Careful, she bites."  Tsume snorted at her son's comment, but kept her eyes locked on Neji's face.  "That,"  Kiba said pointing at the grinning young woman hanging on Nara's back,  "is Hanah.  She's almost as crazy as mom.  The rest don't matter."  He waved dismissively at his other family members.  "All you need to know is that my whole family is nuts."   
  
Neji gave Kiba a harsh look, chastising him for being so rude.  Kiba just rolled his eyes again and shrugged.  This was how they were and Neji would just have to deal with it.   
  
Neji stepped forward and bowed slightly as he held the box containing the Sake up to Kiba's mother.  "Thank you for allowing me to join you this evening.  It is an honor to meet Kiba's family."  Tsume's eyes were huge.  Kiba had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Thank you, Neji is it?  That's very kind and uh, formal."  She took the box from Neji and he straightened up, Kiba slid his arm around Neji's waist from behind and laid his cheek on Neji's shoulder.   
  
"Whad'ya give her?"  He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Sake, as we discussed."  
  
"Oh."  Kiba squeezed Neji's waist playfully and turned his head to whisper into Neji's ear.  "We only told them about you and me, for now.  Nara's dad is a little uptight sometimes, okay, most the time.  So for now, it's just easier.  I hope that's okay..."   
  
Neji was actually relieved.  This would make the evening easier.  He slid his arm around Kiba's waist and gave him a little squeeze in return.  "I understand Teufel.  I think that this is best for the time being.  Thank you for telling me."  
  
Tsume had opened the box and was staring at the contents, dumbfounded.  She looked up in time to see the sweet smile Neji gave Kiba as he squeezed her son's waist affectionately.  It made her heart stop.  Kiba was so far out of his league it was terrifying.  Neji was gorgeous, cultured, and obviously rich.  She loved her son, but for the life of her, she couldn't see what could possibly have brought the two so very different men together.  And she was worried about her son, Neji could destroy Kiba, she could see that soo clearly.   
  
"What is it Tsume?"  Shikaku asked his friend as he moved over behind her.  She held the box out to him as she watched Kiba whisper something to Neji.  Neji smiled again and chuckled darkly.  The man was pure sex in that moment and Tsume's heart stopped and re-started a second time.  
  
"Damn, this is the best Sake in the world.  You can't even buy this stuff.  Only certain people are gifted one bottle every year!"  Shikaku hissed as he looked up at Neji.  He'd had his suspicions about Neji the moment he'd seen the man.  Very few people had such distinctive features.  The eyes were the real give away.  Shikaku just hadn't been sure.  'Neji' wasn't a common name, but there may have been more than one in that family.  This 'Neji' might not be the one that had come to mind when Shikaku had first seen the handsome young man.  He might have been a distant cousin and not the Hiashi Hyuuga's nephew.  Looking at the bottle, there really could be no doubt.  What the hell was Kiba thinking?!  How the hell had they even met?!  
  
Nar stepped out of the kitchen carrying a cooler.  "Neji!"  He greeted the man warmly.  Everyone turned to their favorite ball of sunshine and warm fuzzy feelings.  Nar seemed completely accepting of Neji.  He set the cooler down and went to hug both Neji and Kiba.  "I'm so glad you came!"   
  
Neji smiled back just as warmly.  "Where have you been hiding?"  Kiba pretended to lose his balance then pulling at Nar who fell against Neji hard.   
  
The blond swatted at Kiba as he answered.  "Had to help the brats with the ice.  They wanted to pour it all over the drive way and go ice skating!"  Neji held him for a moment, pretending to help Nar right himself.  Nar blushed that pretty peach color as he pulled away.  "Tsume, I should charge you a babysitting fee and demand hazard pay!"  Nar quipped as he went back over to put the cooler where it belonged.  
  
Tsume and Nar began bickering over whether or not her nephews were worse than Kiba and his friends had been at that age.  Kiba pulled Neji over to the table where Nara was sitting.  Cho was arguing with a large man who looked so much like him that Neji was certain they were father and son.  Apparently, the two had rather passionate views about the proper way to BBQ ribs.  Nara was sitting next to a man who looked like a computer aged version of himself, minus the tattoos.  Neji smiled.  Nara and his large friend were practically clones of their sires.   
  
Shikaku looked up at their approach.  The two couldn't be a more mismatched pair.  Kiba was the picture of messy comfort, wearing black athletic pants with a single white stripe down the outside of each leg, a matching black T-shirt, and white tennis shoes.  Neji in his turn was casual elegance in a blue button up dress shirt, khaki pants, and shoes that seemed to be a stylish cross between a brown dress shoe and a tennis shoe.   
  
"Hey Neji."  Nara greeted the other young man, drawing Narakau's attention on himself.  "Glad you could come."  He looked straight into those beautiful eyes, trying to get something important across to Neji.  He felt like such an ass.  
  
"I was very pleased when Kiba called and invited me."  Neji was beginning to see things clearer.  Shame rode high in Nara's dark eyes.  Neji tried to reassure and comfort him.  "It really is nice to be able to spend more time getting to know the people close to Kiba.  I am truly grateful for this chance."  Nara swallowed around the lump in his throat.  Neji had understood at least some of what was going on with Nara.  The man was trying to let him know it was okay.  _Could he be any more perfect?!_ Nara just nodded.  He couldn't trust his voice.  His dad was watching their interaction closely and Nara was certain that Shikaku sensed something, he just hoped his father hadn't figured it all out yet.  He needed time to get used to it before he had to face off against the man.  
  
Chouji walked over to Neji and gripped the smaller man's shoulder firmly.  "You are in for a treat Neji.  Nara's mom will be here soon and she's bringing dessert.  She makes the best chocolate cake!  The frosting is all light and fluffy, it's like eating clouds!"  Chouji was grinning at Nara.   
  
Nara was groaning and clutching his head.  "You said she wasn't coming."  Nara glared at his dad.  
  
"No, I said she didn't come with me.  You assumed the rest."  Shikaku didn't even bother to hide the superior smirk.  
  
"I feel sick."  Nara groaned and let his head drop onto the table.  He really didn't want to deal with his mother on top of everything else.  
  
Shikaku laughed and patted his son on the back.  It almost appeared to be a comforting gesture, if it weren't for the smirk and the evil glint in the older man's eye.   
  
"Run Neji, run far and fast.  Save yourself."  Nara was mumbling into the table.  Neji was trying to figure out why Nara was so distraught by his mother, when a deep rumbling voice announced.  
  
"I'm Choza."  Neji turned a little as his other shoulder was engulfed by the man's large hand.  "I'm Chouji's dad.  I've known these boys since they were knee high to a grasshopper."  The smile was wide, a little too wide.  Neji got the point.  Choza was the same brand of guard dog as his son.  An image of the man devouring him like some hill troll popped into Neji's mind unbidden.  Neji just nodded to the huge man.  It seemed the safest course of action.   
  
Choza continued.  "Kiba can be a real pain in the ass, sometimes.  If you don't know that yet, you will soon enough.  But, he's our pain in the ass and we love the cocky little shit.  Don't we Chouji?"  
  
Chouji looked his dad dead in the eyes.  "Neji and I have already had this talk dad.  We're square."  Shikaku  and Choza's eyes widened.  Even Chouji accepted Neji.  The boy had managed to charm Kiba, Nar, and Chouji.  Shikaku turned to his still groaning son and wondered what Nara thought about Neji.  He seemed more reserved than the other three where the handsome young man was concerned.   
  
Kiba returned to stand just behind Neji.  "So Neji, you play any sports?"  Shikaku asked innocently.  
  
"A few."  Neji answered.  
  
"How about Soccer?"  
  
"European Football."  Neji corrected his elder without thinking.  "Yes, I've played.  I am not currently on a team, however."  
  
Shikaku could see the evil grin on Kiba's face over Neji's shoulder.  
  
"How about a friendly game Neji?"  Kiba purred maniacally.  
  
 _This should be interesting...._ Shikaku thought absently.  Soccer, or 'European Football' was Kiba's second favorite sport.  Hockey was his favorite.  Neji turned to find Kiba smirking, he already held the ball in his hands.  
  
"Whad'da'ya say, pretty boy?"  
  
Neji regarded Kiba thoughtfully for a moment.  "I'm not exactly dressed for a game Kiba."  
  
The ball was tossed to Shikaku, who caught it easily.  Then, Neji was being pulled toward the house by a grinning Kiba.  "We can fix that!"   
  
Just before they disappeared through the sliding glass door, Kiba stopped and called back to Narakau.  "Hey 'old man', get the teams squared away."  He turned towards Neji.  "What position you play?"  
  
Neji countered.  "Most.  What do you play?"  
  
"Ha!  Goalie, of course.  That's a real man's position."  Kiba announced this loudly, for everyone's benefit.   
  
Neji couldn't just let it go, not with Kiba.  He replied smoothly.   "Well, I can play most, but there is one I am best at."  He leaned in towards Kiba, looking very intent and announced, just as loudly as Kiba had.  "I am the one who scores."  His voice had a confident, seductive quality and everyone caught his point.  Neji turned and entered the kitchen without Kiba.  
  
Kiba stood there for a moment, trying to think of a come back.  When nothing came to mind, he gave up and headed into the house.  
  
"Okay."  Narakau stated plainly into the stunned silence.  "So, Neji's a forward.  Who else wants to play?"  Every young male in Kiba's family stepped forward.  They all wanted front row seats for this.  Nar and Nara each knew how to play, but chose to sit this one out.   
  
Shikaku organized the teams.  He purposely excluded the younger boys.  He didn't want them in the same game with Neji and Kiba.  First, Kiba and his older cousins always played rough.  Then, to top that off, it appeared that Neji and Kiba were still working out who was top dog in their relationship and Shikaku thought that this could get really ugly really quickly.

~TBC...


	18. Playing With Balls

Chapter 18

 

Playing with Balls

 

Kiba led Neji to his old room in the basement.  He kept enough extra clothes and things here that he was sure he had something that would work. Neji waited by the door.  Kiba dug through drawer, pulling out random items and tossing them on the bed.  Neji was looking over the room.  There were a lot of pictures of Kiba and his friends and Kiba and a large white dog.  Neji was about to ask Kiba about the dog, when the other man lunged at him.   
  
There wasn't anybody else in the basement, the few people in the house at all were in the kitchen upstairs.  Kiba finished his rummaging.  He looked up to see Neji surveying his room.  The man looked good enough to eat, standing there so unconcerned.  Kiba launched himself at Neji.   
  
Neji braced himself at the last minute and caught Kiba around the waist with both hands.  "Kiba?!"  
  
The other brunette didn't give Neji a chance to say more.  He claimed Neji's thin lips in a bruising kiss.  Kiba leaned his weight into Neji, pinning the handsome man against the wall.  After a moments hesitation, Neji returned the kiss, but did nothing more.  Kiba's family was all over the place and the door to that room still stood wide open.  
  
"Thought you were the one that 'scores'?"  Kiba teased when he finally decided to let Neji breathe.  "I get you alone and you go all timid on me."  A dark chuckle was followed by a nibble to a pale earlobe.  
  
"Kiba, I don't think we should be doing this."  
  
Kiba sucked and nipped at Neji's pale neck, darkening the bruises from before.  "We laid out some rules that you should know about."  Kiba whispered between nips and licks.  He untucked Neji's shirt and his calloused hands stole up underneath the material, caressing Neji's sides.  "Kissing and necking are allowed, when you are only with one or two of us.  A little heavy petting is even okay.  We just aren't allowed to get each other off.  And of course, blow jobs and flat out fucking aren't allowed, unless we are all together.  At least not at the moment.  Things could change later."   
  
Kiba explained this as if it made everything alright. Yet, there was still the fact that they were in Kiba's mother's house, with most of his family outside, not to mention Nara, Nar, Nara's dad, Chouji, and Chouji's father.  Then, if they weren't allowed to get each other off....Kiba was creating a very inconvenient problem for Neji.   
  
"Kiba, your family is just outside.  We should not do this here.  What will they think?"  
  
Kiba laughed as he brought his lips back up to Neji's.  "If I didn't try to molest you while we're down here like this, my family would really think something was up.  So would Nara's dad. Shikaku's a damn blood hound.  Besides, I've been pretty fucking patient about all of this.  Now I get to play with you."  Kiba kissed Neji aggressively .  He ground their groins together and they both hissed at the friction against their growing erections.   He rocked his body against Neji's experimentally as his tongue slid in and out of Neji's no longer protesting mouth.  
  
Neji was beginning to forget where he was.  He had never known anyone like Kiba.  The man was so bold.  If he wanted something, he stated the fact plainly and made no apology for it.  Neji heard himself moan into Kiba's mouth as the man ravaged his own.  _I can't do this._ Coherent thought burst through the fog of arousal.  He gripped the hair at the back of Kiba's head and pulled.  Kiba's eager mouth pulled away from his with a startled yelp.  His lover, no his boyfriend looked at him completely startled.  
  
"Teufel, please.  We can't do this here."  Neji was desperate.  He needed Kiba to stop.  If the man persisted, Neji wasn't sure he would resist.  This resistance was half token as it was.  
  
Kiba looked into those beautiful eyes and saw the truth.  He could push Neji and chances were, he'd win.  He didn't want things to be like that between them, so he relented.  "Okay Neji.  But later, later I get to have you.  All of you."   
  
Neji shuddered slightly as desire rippled through him.  "Yes, devil.  You shall have me."  His voice dripped sexual frustration and Kiba smiled.  
  
"Okay.  There are shorts and T-shirts on the bed.  Those shoes'll do okay.  We don't play with cleats for something like this.  Get changed and I'll meet you at the stairs."  Kiba stepped back.  "There's a bathroom next door.  You can take care of 'things' in there."  
  
Kiba left him then.  Neji was glad he did.  _Does he really expect me to masturbate in his mother's house?_ An image of Kiba's mother's face if she ever found out was enough to deflate his erection.  Neji wouldn't need to use the bathroom for that.  As he dressed, he heard a loud moan from the next room and he realized with a shock. Kiba was 'taking care' of his own problem right then.  _The man truly is amazing._   Neji thought in awe.  He wasn't sure what brand of 'amazing' Kiba was and chose not to think about it any further.   
  
Neji waited until he heard Kiba exit the next room.  Neji stepped out into the tight hallway.  He looked good in Kiba's clothes.  The white T-shirt and brown shorts hung on his slender frame in just the right way.  "Yum."  Was all Kiba said as he openly licked his lips.  Neji shook his head and moved to slide between the wall and Kiba.   
  
Neji's back slid against Kiba's chest when the man did not move to give him room.  Then one of Kiba's arms caught around his waist.  The evil man ground his groin against Neji's firm ass.  "Later Neji."  Kiba whispered.  "You're mine later."  Kiba groaned as Neji pulled away, taking the heat of the pale body away from Kiba's.   
  
"Come on Teufel.  There's a game to play."  Neji stopped, looked over his shoulder, and winked at Kiba.  Kiba growled playfully and followed him up the steps, through the kitchen, and outside.  The grin he wore on his face as he stepped out into the backyard spoke volumes to the people waiting there.  Neji ignored him and his leering cousins as they made sideways comments about the two of them.   
  
"So, 'old man'," Kiba called to Shikaku as he and Neji approached the table.  "who's with me?"  Kiba rubbed his palms together eagerly.  Narakau called off some names and that group of men congregated around Kiba.  Another group rallied around Neji.  
  
"Hope you're good."  One of the younger boys told Neji.  "This really is Kiba's game and I don't wanna get trounced."  A few others echoed the sentiment.  Neji glanced at Kiba and caught the cocky confident grin on his and his teammates faces.  "I told you.  I'm the one that scores."  Neji locked eyes with Kiba, then slowly licked his bottom lip, letting his tongue glide along the flesh, still bruised from Kiba's harsh kiss.  The grin slid off of Kiba's face.  The man was nearly drooling as he stared at Neji's mouth, all manner of bad thought were careening around inside his head.  
  
Kiba's teammates were either equally intrigued, blushing furiously, or looking away in discomfort.  The change was just what Neji wanted.  He took the ball from Shikaku, smiled at Nar and Nara, then turned to his new teammates.  
  
"Where's the pitch?"  Neji asked.  
  
"The what?"  One of them asked.  
  
"The field..."  
  
"Oh, this way."  Neji's team filed out toward the empty lot next to the house.  Kiba and his group were left trailing in his wake.  The lot was actually marked off, as if it were a regulation soccer field and had real goals.  Neji was impressed.  One of Kiba's cousins explained that most of the family lived in this neighborhood, so they'd purchased the lot as a sort of playground.  Neji's team took their places and waited.   
  
Kiba walked onto the field and asked.  "Shirts or skins Neji?"  
  
Neji smiled.  "Shirts."  
  
Kiba smirked at that and stripped off his shirt.  He put on his gloves and took his place in the opposite goal.  Neji waited on the line while Kiba's team got situated.  Shikaku and Tsume were acting as referees.  Each held a whistle.  At the sound of the blast, Neji passed the ball to another Forward and moved up the field.  It was quickly passed back to him and he made his first run on the goal.  The other men tried to stop him, but he was skilled and made it look easy as he pushed passed first the Mid-fielders, then the Defenders.  He took his shot.  Kiba barely blocked it.  The man looked up open mouthed at his new boyfriend.  "Is there anything you aren't good at?!"  He spat out.  
  
"My uncle is of the opinion that if you do something, you should strive for perfection.  I had professional soccer coaches by the time I was six."  Neji said this matter of fact as he offered Kiba his hand.   
  
Kiba shrugged off the offer of assistance and stood on his own.  "Okay, let's get back to it."  It wasn't long and Kiba was actively cursing.  The score was four to nothing.  Nej's team was dominating the field.  Kiba's team barely ever touched the ball.  Most of it was Neji.  He wasn't a ball hog, he passed the ball, but it always found it's way back to Neji.  "That's it!"  Kiba yelled at half time, yanking his gloves off and shoving them at one of his cousins.  "If you fuckers can't stop him, I will!"  
  
"It's not our fault.  Neji's just got better ball handling skills than us!"  One of his older cousins yelled loudly.  Tsume lost it.  She fell down on the field, she was laughing that hard.  Kiba glared at his mother, sure that he'd be asked about Neji's 'ball handling skills' later.   
  
Hannah helped her mother up and grinned at Kiba and shouted.  "Well?  What are you boys waiting for?  Get out there and 'handle' those 'balls'!"  Tsume cackled as she and her daughter limped off the field together.   
  
"Damn it."  Kiba grumbled.  Neji was just too fast.  Then it hit him.  "Nar!  Get your blond ass out here!"  
  
Nar's head came up a little.  "Kiba, I don't wanna play."  He started to say, but was interrupted by Kiba's roar.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass.  Get the fuck out here, now!"  Kiba was glaring at his friend with his hands on his hips.  Soccer wasn't Nar's favorite sport, but the blond was a hell of a sprinter.  Track had been his thing in school.  Neji was watching the exchange with interest.  He'd love to see what his little Tesoro could do on the field.  
  
Nar sighed.  "Fine, dog breath, have it your way."  He grumbled as he pulled off his shirt and trudged onto the field and into the Forward's position.  One of Kiba's cousins took the Goalie spot and the other sat down on the sidelines almost gratefully.  Neji had a moment to admire two of his three new boyfriends as they stood facing him on the line.  His trained eyes traced the muscle definition on each chest.  He gazed at the strong shoulders and arms and licked his lips unconsciously.  They were both incredibly sexy in such different ways.  Neji allowed himself to be distracted.  
  
KIba passed the ball to Nar, who charged up the field.  They worked well together, anticipating each others moves.  Nar cut a high pass to Kiba, who headed the ball into the net.  It went from there, until it was a tie, five to five at the end of the third quarter.  Neji caught sight of Nara sitting on the grass with the rest of the spectators.  He walked over to his tattooed lover.  "Do you play?"  He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  Nara answered simply.  
  
"Play for me."  It wasn't worded as a request, but he wasn't demanding either.  Neji just didn't want Nara on the sidelines.  Nara shrugged and stood up.  Kiba saw him coming and cursed.  "What position?"  Neji asked absently, his mind back on the game.   
  
Nara felt like being funny.  "All, Neji.  I'm a switch."  He whispered in a seductive tone, for only Neji's ears.  He laughed when Neji froze in shock.  "I'll play midfield for now."  Nara stated mildly, all business again.  He moved into that position, sending another of Kiba's tired cousins off the field.  
  
 _He's a switch...he bottoms and tops...._  Neji tried to shove those thoughts to the back of his head once the game started again, but his mind wouldn't leave it alone.  _Kiba wants to top with me, but he's willing to bottom as well...I'm fairly certain that Kiba and Nara have....together....and Nar and Nara kissed in front of me so...._ The image that brought to mind was startling in what Neji could only label as a 'very good way'.  Even as Nara stopped Nar's advance and shot the ball back up the field to Neji, Neji's mind wouldn't stop working at the information he had.  _I don't know about Nar...what he wants....he's never said anything to really indicated one way or the other..._  
  
The game went a little better for Neji with Nara's help.  The other man was good at defending his end of the field and his passes were dead on accurate.  Neji's team won, eight to seven.  It was a good game and everyone seemed pleased.  Nar congratulated Neji with a quick hug.  No one seemed to consider that out of the ordinary.  Even Kiba took his cousins gibes in stride.  He slid his arm around Neji's waist and held him tightly for a moment, reminding everyone that the man he'd lost to belonged to him.  So for Kiba, it wasn't a real loss.  He had the winner, even if he wasn't the winner.  
  
Neji let him have that.  It felt good to lean back into Kiba's strong sweaty chest.  His mind was still locked on what was set to happen later tonight.  Obviously, Kiba was looking forward to it, and Nara's comment indicated that he was on board as well.  Neji let his eyes slide closed as he rested against Kiba.  Kiba nuzzled his hair.  It seemed like a private moment, almost as if they'd forgotten where they were.  Everyone watched them curiously.  It was interesting how the two could go from challenging each other to quietly cuddling, in the blink of an eye.  Nar grabbed Nara, hugging him tightly and smiling happily.  "I'm sorry for what I said.  I wasn't being fair."  The blond whispered to his friend.  
  
"You were right.  I was being a selfish coward.  I'm sorry for what I almost did..."  Nar hugged him tighter.  Nara smiled.  "Come on lets get those two and go eat.  It's getting dark and I'm starving."  
  
Nara grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him away from Neji.  Nar smiled brightly at Neji.  "Come on, lets get some food into you.  You need to keep up your strength."  The blond winked at Neji before dragging him after Kiba and Nara.  Neji's pulse sped up.  _This is really happening, going to happen...  I get to have all three of them.  I get to keep all three of them...._ He shuddered as he fought to keep hi desire under control.   
  
Neji was sandwiched in between Kiba and Nar at the picnic table.  Nara and Chouji sat across from them.  Nara's mother, Yoshino had arrived and now Neji understood the man's reaction from earlier.  The woman hadn't stopped nagging, almost everyone, since she'd opened her mouth.  At one point, while she and Hannah were dropping off trays of food at the end of the table, the woman turned her attention to Neji.  "So, when can we expect your parents to join us for a BBQ, Neji?"  
  
"That won't be possible."  The rich young man had said in a calm voice.  
  
Yoshino misconstrued the of that short concise sentence a bit.  "And just why not?!"  She'd asked with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.  Hannah had paused in her work and looked displeased as well.  Apparently, they thought he was being a snob.  He got that a lot.  
  
"My parents passed away when I was younger."  He explained simply.  
  
Both women's mouths formed a perfect "O" shape.  Kiba bit his lip and looked at Nar.  The blonde seemed to shrink in on himself.  The tan face turned away, but not before Kiba saw something glistening on his cheek.  Kiba cursed Nara's nosy mother under his breath.  
  
"I see.  I'm sorry to hear that Neji."  The irritating woman said and then continued to question 'Kiba's' boyfriend.  "Did you have a guardian, any family?"  
  
"My uncle."  
  
"Perhaps him then..."  
  
"I do not believe he would."  Neji began.   
  
Nara was too mortified to notice much of anything.  He had to bite his cheek to keep a civil tongue in his head.  He interupted Neji.  "Mom, this isn't twenty questions."  
  
She ignored him and bowled on.  "Why not?"  The woman was tenacious.  "Doesn't he care about you enough to want to get to know the man you are dating?"  
  
"Hiashi-sama."  Neji began.  He had always used the Japanese honorific, when he used his uncle's name.  He didn't even know why he did, it was habit.  "He is..."  
  
This time it was Shikaku who interrupted.  "Leave the boy alone, woman."  He stated plainly.  Shikaku became the center of the woman's chagrin and Neji did not envy him one bit.  He was grateful though.  
  
They ate in peace after that.  The meal was delicious, definitely a rare treat for Neji.  He enjoyed listening to the banter around the table.  It was nothing at all like a meal with his own family.  He ate quietly and only spoke when answering a direct question.  Things began to wind down.  Most of the adults decided to play cards, while an impromtu wrestling match held the attention of the

younger family members.  Kiba, Nar, Neji, and Chouji watched Nara and his father square off over a chess board.  Neji watched the game more intently then the others.  He enjoyed chess himself and understood it better than they did.  
  
Kiba was bored.  When Kiba got bored mischief happened.  This was a rule of thumb, where Kiba was concerned.  Everyone who knew him knew that. With a twinkle in his eye his hand found it's way to Neji's knee and slid the material of the shorts up, so that it could rest on his firm bare thigh.  Neji's leg jumped when Kiba's hot hand made contact with his bare skin.  
  
Kiba's hand began to massage his thigh, sliding firmly up and then back down from knee almost to groin.  Neji found himself biting his cheek and trying to fend off his own arousal.  Kiba noted the attempt.  He turned and whispered in Neji's ear.  "I could just about take you right here.  You are so fucking hot.  I've been turned on since you changed."   
  
Kiba groaned as he remembered.  "During the game...man, Neji...you really are amazing!  I wanna throw you one the table and suck you off, fuck you...Arrr!  Something, anything...everything!"  Neji paled and then the skin over his high cheek bones turned the prettiest shade of pink.  Kiba turned his attention, or so it seemed, back to the game in front of him.  Really, he was preoccupied with a totally different game.  His hand continued to dance along Neji's thigh.     
  
Neji was already in trouble, but it got worse.  It seemed that Nar was not as big a fan of Chess as Neji either.  Apparently, when he got bored, he had difficulty sitting still.  First, it started with sighing and fidgeting.  The adorable blond sat next to Neji, chewing on his lower lip.  The angel was almost too tempting to be believed.  It didn't help that the 'devil' who sat on Neji's other side insisted on working to increase the man's arousal.   
  
Neji reached under the table and finally stilled Kiba's wandering hand by gripping it firmly in his own.  The damage was already done.  Kiba smirked evilly at Neji and all Neji wanted to do was kiss the man.  Nar had looked down when Neji moved to take Kiba's hand in his.  Neji was hard.  The bulge Nar that could see in the front of the borrowed shorts made it very evident.  Nar quickly figured out what had happened.  Kiba really was a bad boy when he was bored.   
  
 _I'm no better._   The blue-eyed man thought as his eyes took on a naughty gleam.  A tan hand slipped under the table and ran, almost as if accidentally across Neji's distressed groin.  _He looks good in Nara and Kiba's clothes, but I'd rather him without any at all._   Neji jumped a little in his seat at the new contact.  Nar smiled sweetly and gave Neji his patented look of clueless innocence.  Neji's pretty eyes widened a little.  _Good._ Nar thought to himself.  _Now he knows he's in trouble._  
  
Nar giggled against Neji's side as he wrapped his hand around Neji's cloth covered member giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.  Neji bit his bottom lip and groaned in the back of his throat.  Kiba was aware of what was going on.  Neji didn't realize it, but he was gripping Kiba's hand tightly in response to Nar actions.  The wild brunette chuckled softly.   
  
Nara looked up from the board after moving one of his pieces.  Shikaku grunted in appreciation of his son's move.  Nara saw the mischief in Kiba's copper eyes.  He looked at Neji and saw the light pink blush on the man's pale cheeks.  Neji was biting his bottom lip.  His eyes were half-lidded.  Neji shuddered slightly as Nara watched him.  It was obvious from the lust in his eyes and his rigid muscles, Neji was fighting to keep himself under control.   
  
The mischievous glint in the copper eyes and the false innocence in the pair of sapphire orbs across from him told Nara all he needed to know.  Those two were enjoying toying with the proud man.  Nara decided to end his game quickly.  It couldn't be too obvious that he'd lost on purpose.  That would raise his father's curiosity and Nara really wanted to avoid that.  He quickly scanned the board.  he could lose in five moves without it looking obvious.  
  
"Ha!  Gotcha!"  Shikaku grinned triumphantly at his genius son.  He lost more often than not now, so every win was even more enjoyable.  Nara just grunted in acknowledgment.  He stood and stretched his arms above his head and arched his back.  His shirt rose up a little and showed off his firm abs.  Kiba and Nar had succeeded in arousing themselves as much with their 'playing' as they had Neji.  When the tantalizing little bit of flesh was revealed to them, all three men on the other side of the table licked their lips in appreciation.  Three erections twitched in anticipation.  Nara was oblivious and luckily, so was his father.   
  
"Well, you've got class tomorrow and your mom and I have to work...  Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Kiba spoke up quickly.  "Nah, we're all headed back to Nara's place.  I need to get something from there.  So, Neji and I'll take these two there."  
  
Nar took the hint.  "Yeah, I'm staying with him tonight, so we can hang out in the morning."   
  
Shikaku gave the blond a smirk.  He knew about the boys 'special' friendships.  Sometimes he wished Nar and Nara would just become a couple.  He knew Nar would never intentionally hurt his son and he thought Nar needed someone like Nara to take care of him.  
  
Neji had realized what Nara was doing.  He'd been watching the game closely and recognized the 'dive' for what it was.  He'd finally trapped both Kiba  and Nara's wayward hands.  He held them firmly as he worked to gain control of himself.  He certainly couldn't stand up and walk out with a raging hard on.   
  
"I'll go grab your clothes gorgeous."  Kiba whispered in Neji's ear as he pulled his hand from Neji's grip.  Nar smiled and squeezed Neji's hand in defeat, then pulled his hand away as well.  
  
Nara and Nar chatted quietly while Shikaku went to get his slightly drunk wile from the card game.  They were saying goodbyes to the boys as Kiba returned with Neji's clothes.  Neji was finally able to stand without embarrassment, even if his body still felt inflamed.  At least the bulge at the front of the shorts wouldn't be too noticeable in the limited outdoor lighting.  
  
Nara's mother appeared in front of him as he rose to his feet.  "Such a pretty boy."  Yoshino slurred slightly as she took his face between her hands.  "You needed a mother....someone to nag you and kiss your forehead when you had a fever..."  Then she turned to Nar and actually kissed his cheek.  "Eat something other than Ramen or you'll never get any taller, silly boy..."  She used to tell him that when they were younger.  
  
Shikaku wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her towards the gate.  "My boys."  She whimpered.  "He should have been one of my boys..."  Her husband made comforting noises as he led her to the car.  Yoshino was never a happy drunk.  
  
Nara wrapped his arm around Nar's waist from behind and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder.  "Man, I'm glad that's over with."  He breathed.  Nar just nodded.   
  
"Your mom always was a lightweight."  A slightly tilted Tsume said with her arms her chest.  "You boys headed out?"  
  
 _Their mother's are as different as night and day._   Neji thought as he regarded Kiba's mom.  She met his gaze with her own fierce one.  "Well," she said in a low tone.  You be careful."  The last bit almost sounded like a growl.  She was only looking at Neji.  It was a warning.  It was the third one he'd received since mixing with the three young men.   
  
First Cho, then Choza, now Tsume; Neji knew that there wasn't a soul in the world who would issue such a warning where he was concerned.  Until now, he would have thought it ridiculous.  Now he felt the sting of loss, regret, and emptiness.  There was no one that felt that protective of him, no one who would say 'I know he can handle himself, but he is important to me, so be careful with him.'  It hurt.   
  
Kiba's arm wrapped around his waist almost protectively.  The man gave his mother a defiant glare.  "We will."  Tsume just nodded and turned away.  
  
Hannah hesitated a moment, then turned as well.  "Call me tomorrow, Brat.  We need to talk about Akamaru's fees.  The client is trying to weedle out of the price, now that all three bitches are bred."  
  
Kiba grunted.  He missed his four legged best friend and couldn't care less about the money.  He just wanted to pick Akamaru up form Hannah's clinic and take him home.  "Okay, whatever."   
  
Kiba pulled Neji, turning him towards the gate.  Neji stepped away from him and towards his mother.  "Thank you."  Neji said solemnly.  "I enjoyed the evening very much."  
  
Tsume turned to look at him and smirked.  "Bet you enjoy your night better."  She snorted.  She nodded toward her son meaningfully.  "Night all."  She called as she headed into the house to begin the clean up in the kitchen.  Hannah smiled genuinely at Neji and the other's before following her mother.  
  
"Okay, enough manners."  Kiba growled at Neji.  "Time to go.  Now."  He spun the man around and dragged him out through the gate.  Nar and Nara followed after calling 'Good Night' to everyone.   
  
Kiba pushed Neji toward the man's car.  "Follow me.  Everything around here looks a lot different after dark.  Nar, you're with me."  He barked orders, taking charge.  Kiba was going to make sure that they got to Nara's quickly.  He had plans.

 ~TBC...


	19. Setting Up the Goal

Chapter 19  
  
Setting up the Goal

 

They separated then, Nar and Kiba in one car and Nara and Neji in the other.  Nara was very quiet as they pulled out onto one of the major streets.  Neji followed Kiba's taillights to Nara's apartment.  "Are you all right?"  Neji asked softly.  Nara pulled his head away from the window.  
  
"Neji, what happened inside Kiba's house?"  
  
Neji thought about the question for a moment.  "Kiba told me a little about 'the rules'.  He kissed me and I kissed him back."  Shikamaru didn't comment, so Neji went a little further.  "He made me promise that I'd let him have me tonight."  
  
Nara chuckled.  "He really wants that you know?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Nara bit his lip and looked at his hands.  "I... I want to taste you.  I want to bring you off... with my mouth."  It only startled Neji a little.   
  
"Nar wants to ride you...it slipped out when... when we were talking about the rules."  Shikamaru looked uncertain.  "Neji, Nar only bottoms.  I... thought you should know that so...” He stopped speaking and glared at his hands.   
  
Neji finished for him.  "So that I don't make demands of him, that he is uncomfortable with.  Thank you, Beleza."  
  
Shikamaru looked over at Neji.  "Why do you call me that?  It isn't true. We all know it."   
  
They were at a stoplight.  Neji reached out and cupped the back of Nara's head.  He pulled Nara's face closer to his and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I think you are beautiful.  My Beleza Pintada."  It was all he said, all he needed to say.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
”Neji's an orphan."  Nar whispered into the silence as Kiba drove.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that freaked you out."  
  
Tears sparkled in the sapphire eyes.  "An orphan, like me."    
  
Kiba squeezed Nar's hand.  "So, maybe it's a good thing.  Maybe he'll understand anything that we haven't."  
  
"You guys are perfect.  You know that."  Nar smiled at his best friend.  He was so lucky to have the three of them.  Cho, Nara, and Kiba were his family.  
  
A moment later his mood shifted drastically.  "I get to ride him first, dog breath."  He said in a tone that mixed cheerful and threatening in a very funny way.  He was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Kiba had to laugh at the sudden change and the demand.  "Okay by me Blondie, but you might wanna check with Nara."  The blond just grinned at him.

 

They were quiet for a moment and then, Nar panicked.  "We have to go by a drugstore.  There's no way Nara has enough....” He didn't finish the sentence.  He was blushing brightly.  Kiba laughed so hard that he cried.  _He can demand to ride Neji's dick first, but he can't say 'lube' or 'condoms'.  Too funny!_

 

"Don't sweat it.  What do you think I really went into that grocery store for?"  Nar glanced back at the sack still in the back seat. 

 

Then he punched Kiba in the arm.  "You could'a told me!"  Kiba started laughing again. 

 

They were pulling into the little parking lot next to Nara's apartment building when Nar sent a quick text message to Nara's cell phone.  'STALL'

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Neji heard Nara's ring tone.  He recognized the tune, but didn't know the name.  Nara looked at his phone for a moment before his forehead crinkled in confusion.  Nara's head came up as Neji pulled his car into a parking space.  "Neji?"  Nara said his name almost hesitantly.  "Do you have any questions, before we go up with the others?"

 

Neji cut the engine and thought for a moment.  "The rules."  He said plainly.  "Kiba told me, but I'd like you to go over them again for me."  Nara took a deep breath and began.  It was over quickly.  Nara was brief and concise.  Neji listened attentively and only asked questions when he truly needed clarification on something.  What it amounted to was 'only us', 'no playing favorites', and 'keep things fair'.  If at anytime any of them were having problems with the rules, then all four of them would sit down and discuss it.  If someone wanted out, the others had agreed to do their best to let the split be amicable.  Of course, there were no guarantees in something like this, so...  _They are taking a large risk with their friendship... for me._   Neji couldn't have been more flattered.

 

He looked up and noticed that Nara was glaring at the dash.  Neji thought that he was rather cute that way.  "What is it?"  He asked with his keys in his hand.  Nara's phone rang again, saving him from having to come up with a response.  It was another text message.  'COME UP'  _'Bout damn time!_   Shikamaru thought to himself.

 

Nar was just stepping out of the bathroom when Neji and Nara walked through the front door and kicked off their shoes.  Kiba was standing in the kitchen, a damp towel still wrapped around his tan hips.  He raised a bottle of water to his lips and gave Neji an appraising look.  Naruto blushed cutely as Neji's eyes roved over all the deliciously exposed skin above and below the small orange towel hiding his more interesting pieces.

 

"There's still some hot water left."  Naruto grinned.  "But, I think you two better share it.  Just to be sure."

 

"You still up for this, pretty boy?"  Kiba asked seriously. 

 

"Kiba, don't be an ass."  Naru chided.

 

"What?!  He gets to call me 'devil' in some other language.  I get to call him 'pretty boy'.  It's a fair trade.  Right pretty boy?"   Now Kiba was leering at Neji, his eyes challenging. 

 

Neji smiled as his arm slid past Nara's hip.  His palm came to rest in the small of the slender man's back.  He propelled Nara towards the bathroom. 

 

"A shower sounds lovely.  Thank you Teufel, Tesoro."  Both men grinned.  Neji was all in.

 

It was Shikamaru's turn to blush.  He shot Kiba a glare, just before Neji guided him through the bathroom door.  Kiba and Nar got busy with the rest of the preparations. 

 

Shikamaru bit his lip worriedly as Neji shut the door.  Warm hands wrapped around his biceps and a soft kiss graced the back of his neck.  "Beleza."  Neji breathed against his skin.

 

"Neji."  He found himself whispering back.  Neji's hands slid down his tattooed arms to his hands.  Their fingers meshed together and they stood there for a few moments, just breathing and enjoying the other's closeness.

 

Nara turned in Neji's arms and kissed his cheek.  "We shouldn't make them wait."

 

"Oh, we aren't waiting."  Nar said and giggled at their surprise.  He and Kiba were standing in the doorway, watching them.  It was a hot sight.   _Be a lot better without those damn clothes._   Naruto thought to himself and was sure Kiba would agree.  They entered the little bathroom together.  Kiba moved behind Neji, while Naruto slipped behind Nara.  Strong hands slid around both men's waists and their shirts were quickly pulled over their heads.  Nar couldn't resist it.  His hands began to caress Shikamaru's flat stomach. 

 

One set of tan hands gripped the waistband of each man's shorts and lowered them over the bulge that showed proudly through the boxers beneath.  Then Kiba pushed Neji's boxers and shorts down the man's legs roughly.  He didn't even pretend to resist the urge; he gave Neji's stiff erection a teasing squeeze.  Kiba pulled Neji's firm ass back against his groin.  "I want you so much."  He whispered into Neji's ear. 

 

Neji groaned and lifted his hand behind him to cup Kiba's cheek.  "You really are the devil."  He commented rhetorically.  Nar and Nara just chuckled at the two of them. 

   
Nar wasted no time; he quickly slipped Shikamaru's boxers down to the man's feet.  Kneeling, behind Nara, he helped the man step out of his clothes.  The little imp began kissing and licking a trail from Nara's firm calves, up the back's of his knees and ending by sucking a dark hickey on each butt cheek.  Naruto's hands mirrored the ascent of his mouth, ending at the silky soft flesh of Shikamaru's testicles and impressive erection.  Neji couldn't help but watch, completely entranced by the bodies before him.  Nara groaned as Nar rose to stand behind him.  Nar's hands stayed put.  He continued to play with and caress Nara's silky skin. 

 

Kiba gripped Neji's slim hips firmly as he ground his erection against Neji's bare ass through his towel.  He groaned as he slid his straining member along the cleft between the bare cheeks before him.  Kiba was definitely taking charge of the situation.  Neji's hand left Kiba's face as he leaned forward to kiss his 'beauty'.  The 'devil' at his back had him close to whimpering and his pride just wasn't ready to let go that much, not yet.  Neji's 'darling' was playing with the 'beauty' between them and Neji could feel the desperation building in them all.

 

Naruto decided that they'd 'helped' the two enough.  They were both naked now and very turned on.  He pushed Nara into Neji, sandwiching the man between their bodies.  "No fucking you two."  The blond admonished.  "Get clean and get out.  We have everything ready.  All we need now are your hot bodies." 

 

Kiba stifled a groan as he bit Neji's shoulder playfully.  "Hurry up.  I've waited long enough."

 

tbc (don't kill me, please!)


	20. Score

Chapter 20 

 

Score!  
 

The two left the room then.  Shikamaru might act as the bridge between them all, but Kiba and Naruto were the heat that inflamed them, warming the two cooler heads.  Neji kissed Nara passionately, possessively.  "I want inside you Beleza.  I want to feel your body shuddering around me."  Neji whispered this to the breathless brunette as he lifted the other man into the shower.  His need was driving him almost as much as Kiba's.  Neji soaped up a washcloth and began to explore, as he washed Nara's dazed form.

 

Shikamaru let Neji have his way.  The pale man left no part of his body untouched.  Neji meticulously cleaned his lover.  He paused to trace the artwork on the man's body with fingers that trembled slightly.  Nara was so beautiful.  His dark brown hair hung wet and luscious around his face, brushing his shoulder blades.  Neji was so gentle; every touch was a loving caress.  Every bit of Shikamaru's skin was tingling where the man had touched him.  He had never been so aroused.  As he touched his lover, Neji complimented the man.  "Beleza, you are so lovely." 

 

Neji poured apple scented shampoo into his hand and began to massage it into the dark brown tresses.  "Your hair is like silk between my fingers."  Nara moaned softly and leaned his back against Neji's chest.  Neji needed more contact than that.  One hand abandoned Shikamaru's hair pressed against the man's abs, pulling his body flush against Neji's.  Neji's cock found itself nestled against the crease in Nara's ass as if it belonged there.  Neji rolled his hips, desperately needing friction against his long shaft.  Nara rocked back against him, nearly as desperate.  The man was mewling softly now.  "Such a hard flat stomach."  Neji murmured as he held Nara against him.  Their bodies undulated counterpoint to each other of their own accord. 

 

Shikamaru's hands came up to finish what Neji had begun.  The shampoo was running down his face and he needed it gone.  Neji watched him, both his pale hands held a bronze hip as he rocked and gyrated against the young genius.  It was amusing how Nara's hands would stop in their work, when he did something particularly distracting.  He nibbled on the slender shoulders and reached around to caress the hard rod jutting proudly up from the nest of dark curls at Nara's crotch.  Shikamaru hissed and groaned.  "Neji...please....I can't...."  Too late.  His hands dropped from his hair.  He couldn't think enough to finish removing the soapy lather. 

 

Neji growled softly and returned to washing his lover, turning Nara so that that tempting ass wasn't so close to his greedy erection.  "I want you so much Nara, I need you so much."  The sooner Nara was clean, the sooner he could finish his explorations.  He was distracted by the man in front of him.  It hit him in that moment, he had three very different, very sexy bodies to investigate and memorize.

 

Nara hadn't spoken, he couldn't.  Nothing mattered, but those touches and that voice.  Shikamaru felt Neji's hands slide down to his slender hips.  His eyes were closed, so he didn't see Neji slide to his knees before him.  A warm wet kiss to his 'flat stomach' made him jump.  Neji's hands held him in place.  Nara's eyes opened and he stared down at Neji.  The gorgeous man was placing intent little kisses all over his firm abs.  _Why do I feel like he's 'worshipping' me?_ _That can't be possible...Can it?!_ Nara's hands threaded in Neji's long beautiful hair on their own.  The pale man began lapping up the water running in rivulets down Shikamaru's torso.

 

Neji's tongue dipped into the little indentation of Nara's navel.  He slid the appendage in and out; reminiscent of something he'd only tried once and hadn't thought he'd want to try again.  Neji had been wrong.  He was going to try rimming again.  He was sure of it now.  Shikamaru was groaning above him.  The long thin fingers were laced in Neji's long hair.  _Enough of this.  I want more._   He stood up and scooped Nara into his arms.  They exited the bathroom still dripping wet.

 

Neji was pleased to see that Nar and Kiba had cleared the living room and pulled Nara's mattress from the bedroom.  It lay on the floor in the middle of the room.  The adorable blond was laying on his stomach, with the now dry towel hugging his well formed ass. Neji groaned.  They were going to be the death of him. 

 

Kiba came out of the kitchen.  In his hand was a can of whipped cream.  He grinned as he squirted a mouthful into his mouth, letting some of it spill past his lips, so that his could lick it up.  _They really are going to be the death of me._  Neji thought.

 

Nara nuzzled his neck and nibbled on the pale column.  "Please Neji.  I need something more."  Apparently, Neji wasn't the only one suffering.  Kiba came forward and took Shikamaru from him then.  He lay the naked man down on the bed.  Naruto removed his towel and curled seductively around Nara's luscious form. 

 

Kiba's towel went flying and he too stretched out on Nara's other side.  "Doesn't he look tasty Neji?"  Kiba crooned as two fingers traced the pulsing vein of Nara's full erection.  Neji shuddered.  He couldn't seem to move.

 

Naruto joined the game.  His tan hand cupping and caressing Shikamaru's soft testicles as he lowered his mouth to tease one of Nara's pert nipples.  Shikamaru was writhing under all the attention, his breath coming out in gasps.  "He is tasty Neji.  Don't you want to know?"

 

Neji knelt between Nara's open legs.  First he pulled Nar's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.  Then he took Kiba's hand away from the moaning man between them.  He pressed his lips into Kiba's calloused palm.  Kiba turned his attention to Nara's sensitive ears as Nar continued to torture the man's hard nipple.  Nara opened his eyes long enough to see Neji kneeling between his legs.  "Neji."  Nara gasped and let his head drop back against the mattress. 

 

Neji smiled.  He drug his tongue up along the underside of Nara's quivering erection, even as one hand slid up Kiba and Nar's firm thighs.  Nar shivered in anticipation.  Kiba groaned.  "You get to have me, Kiba."  Neji whispered reassuringly.  "But first, I get to touch you, all three of you."  Three men groaned in unison.  They had been playing with Neji for a while now.  Apparently, he intended to return the favor.

 

As Neji's tongue swirled around the tip of Nara's aching cock, his other hands began to stimulate both Kiba and Nar's prostate from the outside.  He would show them that he could be enough for them.  He was determined to make sure they never regretted this decision, and never needed anything more. 

 

Neji slid his slick mouth along Nara's length a few times, testing the man's reactions.  He looked up to see that Nara had one fist buried in the unruly hair of each of his other lovers.  Kiba was still suckling on the man's neck, while Nar was nibbling on the pert little nub in his mouth.  Neji had his hands between Kiba and Nar's legs, fondling their silky sacs. 

 

"Kiba."  He called after he let Nara's cock slip from his mouth.  Kiba glanced down Nara's flushed flesh to Neji's equally flushed face.  "Lube."  Neji said in a commanding voice.  Somehow, he was certain that the wild one of the group had that little necessity close at hand.  Kiba grinned and reached behind him.  A large tube was set in Neji's waiting hand.  Neji smiled. 

 

"Thank you Teufel."  Kiba had even uncapped it for him.  He pulled his hand back from where it had begun to play in coarse blond curls and slicked the fingers of both hands, before returning to his previous position, mouth holding Nara's aching erection and hands between the other two men's legs. 

 

Naruto felt the slick fingers urge his legs wider.  He curled his leg up over Nara's hip, giving Neji plenty of room.  He wanted this too much to be coy.  Neji began to massage his prostate from the outside with his thumb; the other fingers sought different prey. 

 

When Neji began to circle the tight ring of muscle guarding his anus, Naruto pressed back eagerly, letting Neji know he had no reservations.  Still, Neji teased him almost mercilessly; circling the edge of the one place the blond desperately wanted him to enter.  Nar whined almost pitifully, when he felt he couldn't take anymore teasing.

 

Kiba was receiving similar treatment and trying very hard not to turn into a wanton slut.  He wanted to fuck Neji.  Or so he had convinced himself; however, right now, he wanted Neji to fill him more than anything.  He groaned and bit down hard on Nara's neck, trying to stifle his needy whimpers. 

 

Shikamaru chuckled at Kiba.  _He's always a greedy bottom._   Neji was torturing Nara, but not to the same extent as the other two.  Neji already knew how badly Shikamaru wanted him.  He was using his mouth to maintain Nara's need.  The gorgeous man was working to ensure the other two were in the same boat and Nara.  _Careful Neji.  You might get more than you bargained for._ Shikamaru could only smile at the needy sounds emanating from his friends.

 

"Neji, Stop Teasing!"  Nara gasped as Neji picked up the pace his mouth and hands were maintaining.  He seemed determined to drive the three of them insane.  Nar writhed against Nara moaning and rocking against Neji's fingers.  The blond was more than stretched and ready.  He was desperate.  Naruto needed something more than the three fingers moving so skillfully inside him. 

 

Kiba wasn't trying to maintain any composure anymore.  He was groaning and rocking against Neji's hand and Nara's thigh in a rhythm to match Naruto's.  Neji thrust a bit more aggressively into two of his three playmates striking each man's prostate harder than he had previously.  Both men moaned loudly.  Borrowing a page from Nar's book, he took Nara's rod into his mouth, nearly to the base and hummed. 

 

Shikamaru came hard, crying out and arching into the wet heat.  As his mind came back to him, he looked down his body into the flushed face of a smirking Neji.  The man was still working his fingers diligently inside Shikamaru's writhing friends.  Shikamaru hadn't planned on joining in, sensing that Neji was trying to make a point.  Now, however, he felt like getting a little his own back.  He reached down his sides to where his insanely aroused friends were grinding and rutting against his thighs. 

 

He gave Neji a cheeky grin as he took one erection in each hand and began to help Neji play with the other men's senses even more.  Naruto felt the cool touch to his superheated member and groaned as he rocked forward into Nara's light grip and back against Neji's thrusting fingers.  He was so close; he just needed a little more.  He angled his hips slightly and the pressure inside him increased with the improved angle. 

 

Kiba's response to Nara's touch was more intense.  He growled aggressively and took Shikamaru's mouth in a fiery kiss while pumping his hips almost frantically taking his pleasure from both Nara and Neji's hands on his own terms.  Predictably Kiba, the greedy bottom came first.  Instead of roaring his completion the way one might have expected, it came out as a breathless moan as his hips stuttered to a halt.  Kiba's warm cum spattered against and ran down Nara's lean thigh.

  
Neji and Nara pulled their hands away from Kiba's ass and spent member, sensing the man needed a few moments to collect himself.  On impulse, Neji moved his mouth to the saturated skin and began to clean the area with soft licks.  Nara whimpered as his cock hardened at the sensations and the image.  Neji's hair was unbound and had fallen forward during his exertions.  The soft silk caressed Nara's thigh.  Little jolts of electricity sparked up Nara's spine from each soft touch.

 

During all of this, Nara and Neji continued to torment Naruto's erogenous zones.  The blond continued to move counterpoint to their attention pushing him closer to the brink.  Needy moans slipped past the full lips. 

 

Kiba's hand began to caress Neji's hair as the man removed the last bit of his release from Nara's skin.  Once the area was clean, Neji couldn't resist a quick nip to Shikamaru's smooth skin.  Nara jumped a bit and his grip on Naruto's cock tightened slightly.  That combined with one deep thrust of Neji's fingers inside him and the blond was moaning both their names as he came in Shikamaru's hand.  His body clenched tight around Neji's fingers.

 

There was no intermission.  Neji was so hard.  He was desperate to be inside one of them.  He grabbed Nar's hips and pulled, positioning the blond on his hands and knees over Nara.  Neji pulled Nar's plump little ass flush with his aching erection.  "Do you want me inside you Tesoro?"  He murmured as he held Shikamaru and Kiba's startled gazes.

  
Nar's head fell forward as he answered.  "Fuck yes."  He groaned and his hips rocked back against Neji's crotch for emphasis. 

 

Neji wasted no time.  He locked eyes with Kiba.  "Condom."  He demanded forcefully.  Kiba produced one and watched as Neji covered and lubed himself far quicker than Kiba would have believed.  Then he positioned his desperate erection at Nara's already prepared entranced.  Nara and Kiba watched Neji's face, entranced as the man slowly pushed the swollen head of his engorged cock past Nar's tight ring of muscle.

 

Both men's erections returned full force as their eyes feasted on the flushed cheeks and the lust filled orbs.  Neji's parted lips were swollen from sucking Nara's cock.  Kiba continued watching Neji as the man held still waiting for Nar's body to adjust to his girth. 

 

Nara's eyes dropped to Naruto's sweet face just as Neji spoke again.  "Relax Darling."  Neji began rubbing Naruto's lower back soothingly. 

 

Nar's blue eyes met Nara's and his plea was echoed there.  "Please Neji, just Fuck Me!"  The pale man groaned at the heated plea and resumed his slow entry into his boyfriend’s tight heat. 

  
"Beauty, turn."  Neji said making a motion indicating how the man should be after changing his position.  Shikamaru complied rotating his body around so that his head was beneath Nar's weeping erection.  The blonds face hovered over Nara's own needy one.

  
"Devil."  Neji gritted out as he finally hilted inside Naruto's excruciatingly tight canal.  "If you intend to have me.  This would be a good time to begin."  Neji's voice was rough as he fought to control himself.  He didn't want to be too aggressive with the angel who now held him so tightly. 

  
Kiba covered himself as quickly as possible and moved behind Neji just as the pale man pulled back, sliding his cock out of the blond until only the head remained inside the constricting passage.  It felt like Nar's body was trying to hold him inside.  Neji moaned at the intense friction and adjusted the angle of his hips.  He was certain he could find the blonds prostate quickly. 

 

He pushed his hips forward at a slow steady pace, seeking the treasured "on" button that would please his lover so very much.  Kiba watched Neji's muscles bunch and slide under his pale skin as he began thrusting with confidence.  It was obvious from the hearty cries issuing from Naruto that Neji had found and was now stimulating the man's prostate with each movement. 

  
Slicking his fingers with lube, Kiba began massaging Neji's pretty rosy pucker while his other hand lubed his covered erection.  Neji tensed at the contact and Kiba knew he'd have to be careful and put Neji at ease quickly.  He began with gentle kisses to the man's back while he massaged Neji's entrance, waiting for the man to grow accustomed to the contact.

  
Shikamaru had a front row seat to Nar's penetration.  The sight was unreal.  The blond was actively pushing back against Neji's thrusts.  Where Kiba was a greedy bottom, Nar was an aggressive one.  Nar was the only man that Nara had ever known who could ‘bottom from the top’.  Nar could, when he tried, completely control a sexual encounter from beginning to end and he'd never topped even once. 

  
Nara watched in fascination as Neji's cock disappeared inside his friend's willing body.  Naruto's erection bounced in time with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.  Shikamaru decided that such a pretty thing should not be neglected.  Surely this was what Neji had intended when he'd chosen their positions.  Nara reached up and grasped the bobbing shaft and quickly brought it to his lips. 

 

"Nara."  The blond gasped as he felt hot lips close around his straining member.  Neji realized a moment later what had happened.  He smiled.  Kiba picked up on it to and had the mental capacity to grab a pillow and shove it under Nara's straining neck.  Neji spread Nar's legs wider, forcing him lower, making things easier for Nara and giving himself better access to Nar's scalding depths.

  
Nar moaned in appreciation.  Kiba used that moment of distraction to slip one finger past Neji's defenses.  Neji groaned deeply, but withstood the burning, stretching feeling stoically.  When a second finger was added a few moments later, Neji's hips stilled. 

 

Nar decided to take matters into his own hands, continuing to rock forcefully into Neji's crotch, essentially fucking himself with the man's dick.  The conflicting sensations of the slight pain and greater pleasure faded the moment Kiba stroked his prostate.  Neji found himself rolling his hips into Kiba's gifted fingers.

 

"Fuck yeah Neji!  I'm going to make you feel so good."  Kiba's voice was hoarse with the strain of being patient.

  
Nara moaned at the sounds and the words filtering down from above him.  Naruto opened his eyes and couldn't believe how hot it was to have Nara's crotch just beneath his face.  He was using Neji's rock hard cock and Nar's warm wet mouth to pleasure himself.  A tan hand reached out to cup Nara's firm testicles.  This move combined with his own position above the man, revealed Nara's own dusky pucker.  Naruto didn't top, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find the sight erotic. 

 

Quite the opposite.  He bit his lip for a moment before drawing their partners' attention.  "Look at him."  He groaned out.  "Isn't he the hottest fucking thing."

 

Nar shifted his head to the side, so that Neji could see over his shoulder.  The pale man was already squirming between the attention Kiba was giving his prostate and the hot constriction of Nar's body around his shaft.  Neji almost whined at the sight of Nara's sweet puckered flesh. 

 

Neji was determined to please all three of them tonight.  The fact that he intended to be buried to the hilt inside that hole soon made the sight almost unbearably arousing.  He fought to control his over stimulated body, not wanting to cum too soon. 

 

Kiba groaned and increased his ‘preparations’; his need to be inside Neji was increased by the view.  Nara was blushing profusely, even as he swallowed Nar's shallow thrusts into his mouth.  Naruto had a burst of brilliance.  Nara was the only one who'd had no stretching.  _Maybe I should fix that._ "Kiba."  Nar called for the man's attention.

  
 _Damn it!  Neji's almost ready!_   Kiba cursed his distracting friend.  Nar didn't notice his irritation.  He just pointed to Nara's dresser.  'PURPLE' he mouthed.  Kiba's eyes widened and then he grinned almost evilly.  His fingers left Neji with a murmured.  "I'll be right back gorgeous.  Don't worry."  Both Neji and Nara were oblivious to their plan.

  
Kiba returned and discreetly placed two objects next to Nara's hip.  He returned to Neji's side and resumed his previous activities.  The grin was still on his lips and he kept and eye trained on Nara's body.  
  
Naruto continued to rock against Neji and slide into Nara's accepting mouth, but it was now at a slow leisurely pace.  He slicked his fingers and had to giggle when Nara jumped in surprise as the wet digits circled the ring of puckered flesh once.  He slowly pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle.   
  
"Fuck that's hot."  Kiba called encouragingly as he positioned himself against Neji's prepared entrance.   
  
Neji watched as Naruto slid his finger in and out of Nara's tight entrance, matching the rhythm of his hips as he pushed his cock into Nara's mouth and then back against Neji's crotch.  Naruto moved through the process of stretching Nara as quickly as he could.  He had something far more fun in mind.  Naruto may not have ever topped, but he had prepared himself often enough that he more than knew what to do.   
  
Kiba slowly began to push the head of his cock into Neji's tensing hole.  He'd hoped that Neji was too distracted to react too much.  He was wrong.  Neji tensed up noticeably.  "You're so fucking hot Neji.  So fucking tight."  He kissed Neji's back gently.  "Thank you Babe.  I know you don't do this.  I'll make sure you don't regret it."  Kiba was stroking his sides and kissing every bit of Neji's back he could reach.  He waited while Neji adjusted to the intrusion.   
  
Nar had Shikamaru prepared now and Neji watched in amazement as the blond lubed up a dark purple vibrator.  Kiba leaned out so he could watch too.  He hadn't known Nar knew about Nara's favorite toy.  Nara had used toys on Kiba and most likely on Nar as well, when they had 'played'.  However, he was certain that their pony-tailed friend had never let anyone use them on him before.  Nara was funny that way.   
  
There was such a look of mischief in the sparkling blue eyes as he looked back at Neji and Kiba to be sure they were watching.  The look told Kiba that this would indeed be a big surprise for Nara.  Having his private toy used on him while the three of them watched would be the last thing the young genius would expect.  Nar had a gift for surprises.  Kiba just hoped that this one wouldn't push Nara too far and end their evening early.  
  
Nar had warmed the device in his hand before lubing it up, but it was still obvious to Nara that the smooth surface resting just against his entrance was not the blond’s finger.  Nara whimpered in protest around Naruto's cock, but otherwise didn't resist as the object was pushed inside his prepared channel.  He knew what it was and he knew that they were all watching.  The simultaneous groans were proof enough of that.  He blushed a deep scarlet and was grateful that no one could see his face.   
  
"Oh Beleza."  Neji groaned and attempted to draw back to impale the naughty blond only to drive himself back onto Kiba's thick rod.  He gasped.  
  
"If you were ready, Babe...  All you had to do was say so."  Kiba chuckled as he took Neji's pale hips in hand and began to sink further into Neji's tight, hot cavern.  Naruto took the cue and began to rock more aggressively as he switched the device on and began to torture poor Shikamaru mercilessly.   
  
Shikamaru arched and moaned loudly and Neji growled and nipped at the blond’s shoulder.  "Easy Tesoro.  I don't want him to cum until I'm buried deep inside him."  All three of his lovers moaned at his order, each more excited than before.  
  
It reached a point where Nar couldn't concentrate enough to use the vibrator on his friend anymore.  The blond was grasping the sheets and moaning wantonly.  His orgasm was fast approaching.  Neji and Kiba were in a similar state.  Neji was actually leaning back against Kiba's chest as the man thrust almost brutally into his body assaulting his senses and short circuiting his brain.  Naruto was slamming himself into Neji's crotch, impaling himself violently on Neji's erection.  His own hard shaft still sliding smoothly into and out of Nara's warm mouth.   
  
Nara was too overcome to be self-conscious; he reached down and began working his favorite toy inside himself with a practiced hand.  His moans sent vibrations up Naruto's cock and the dam broke.  Nar orgasmed, cumming into Shikamaru's moaning mouth.  His ass clenched around Neji's hard member and the pale man succumbed to white-hot bliss.  He filled his lovers ass with is almost searing seed.   
  
Kiba was the last of the three to climax.  He grasped Neji's hips hard enough to bruise the pale perfect flesh.  After a few more vicious thrusts into Neji's wildly contracting canal, he came hard enough to black out for a few moments.  They fell away from each other: Kiba to one side of a panting Nara and the other two on the other.   
  
"Good Grief."  Kiba cried when his voice returned.  Everyone else just chuckled, even the unfulfilled brunette between them.  Neji reached out a shaky hand ghosting it over Nara's erection.   
  
"It was selfish of me to want you to wait."  He murmured.  "I just so badly want to please each of you."  Nara arched into the touch literally aching for more friction.   
  
"One down!"  Naruto called out happily.  Neji laughed at his audacity.  
  
"Two."  Kiba corrected with a groan as he flopped his body around to get more comfortable.

"Kiba, if you fall asleep I'm gonna let Nar super glue your dick to your leg."  Nara hissed just as Neji's hand left his erection and moved to the toy still deep inside him.   
  
Nar chuckled.  "He never lets me.  Every time Kiba snores during a movie, I get ready to do it, but Nara never lets me."  Naruto explained to Neji.  
  
"You aren't too tired to play are you Teufel?"  Neji pulled the purple toy back just a bit before corkscrewing it back and forth inside his other lover, testing Nara's response.  Dark brown eyes shot open and Nara cried out in pleasure.  "Beleza needs some attention.  I thought you might want to join me..."  
  
Kiba groaned, turning towards Nara grinning evilly.  "You'll never have to ask me twice."  Kiba leaned over Nara's neglected erection.  He nipped the tender flesh teasingly.  "Man, I love your cock."  Kiba breathed before licking up the stiff flesh.

  
  
tbc...


	21. Four Down

A/N:  This really would not be possible without FairyNiamh, so if you enjoyed this send her a silent thank you.  She inspires my muses, corrects my mistakes, and tells me when I'm full of it.  I do so love my heart sis.  Thanks again hon for the beta and all else.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.  It was fun to write... challenging too.

\-----------------------------

  
Neji began to tweak the toy this way and that as he pushed it in and out of Nara's pretty rosy pucker.  Nar wasn't going to be left out.  He moved between Nara's legs and gently lifted Shikamaru's ass while shoving two pillows under it.   
  
Shikamaru blushed at his new position.  Kiba and Neji were stretched out on either side of him with their feet above his head.  His ass raised up to give Neji better access as he literally 'toyed' with Nara's reactions.  Nar leaned down, ducking his head under Neji's moving hand.  His little pink tongue flicked out and caressed the stretched ring of muscle as it clenched and unclenched around the toy.  
  
"Beleza, I truly wish you could see this as I do."  Neji moaned.  It was such a gorgeous sight. Kiba's mouth was stretched so wide around Nara's cock, sliding up and down.  Nara's sweet tongue worked over every inch of accessible pucker and the tender flesh around it.  Neji slid the toy in and out of the greedily contracting hole.  It was truly the most ungodly sexy sight.  Then Neji looked at Nara's lustily flushed expression and corrected himself.  _Now it is!_    
  
Neji's erection had returned full force and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Nara succumbed to the attention he was receiving from all three of them.  Neji grabbed a condom package from the ones scattered around the bed.  He ripped it open with his teeth while continuing to move the vibrator in and out of the writhing body.  Naruto looked up form his 'work' at the noise.  The blond grinned as he took the item from Neji.  Neji quirked an eyebrow as Naruto took the condom into his mouth with his eyes twinkling.  
  
Neji was stunned when that ever so talented mouth slid over the head of his erection and down, effectively sheathing the engorged flesh in the prophylactic.  When Nar raised his head, grinning foolishly, there was no doubt in Neji's mind that this was definitely the best way he'd ever seen to put on a condom.  
  
Naruto moved out of Neji's way, allowing the handsome man to settle himself between Nara's splayed legs.  Neji gave the purple toy one last twist before he removed it completely.  He gently pushed Kiba's enthusiastically bobbing head away from Shikamaru's erection.  Nar gave out a mournful cry of frustration.  He'd been so close, again.  
  
Nara raised his head and gave Neji a heated glare.  Need was written in the clenched jaw and flushed face.  Neji smiled comfortingly.  "I need to be inside you Beleza."  He modulated his voice so that it had a warm, soothing quality.  Strong hands rubbed lightly along the inside of the man's trembling legs.   
  
Nara nodded.  He needed to calm down.  He needed to wait for Neji.  Shikamaru gulped gasping breaths of air and closed his eyes against the erotic sight above him.  Neji clothed was amazing.  Neji naked and disheveled was something bordering on unholy.  
  
"Isn't he lovely, Tesoro?"  Neji asked, turning to the blond when Nara closed his eyes.  Naruto nodded, his breath caught when he saw the look in the violet depths.  "There really is only one way that he'd look any better right now.  Do you know how that is?"  Neji questioned the blond as he began to spread lubricant on his fingers.  Nar's breathing stopped when Neji slid two long fingers gently inside of Nara's already stretched hole.  Shikamaru groaned needfully as Neji made sure he was slick enough.  This would be fast and hard and Neji didn't want to hurt his lover, any of them, ever.  
  
"The only way he could look any better,"  Neji continued.  "Would be my sweet Tesoro would be with you riding him."  Nara groaned again, but didn't open his eyes.  He wanted that.  He wanted to feel Nar sliding up and down his cock as Neji thrust good and hard inside of him.  
  
Naruto didn't hesitate.  He took another condom into his mouth and sheathed Nara just as he had Neji.  Nara's hand shot out on it's own.  He gripped blond hair tightly as his friend began to roll the condom down over his aching length.  Neji distracted him by placing his own painfully hard member against Shikamaru's alluring entrance and slowly pressed forward.  The tight ring of muscle gave way, settling around the hard cock, just under the flare of the head.  Nara gasped as soon as Neji began to stretch him wider than the toy had and released Nar's blond head.  Neji groaned as he watched Naruto straddle Nara's waist, looking down at his friend.   
  
Nar looked back and gave Neji a stern look.  "Next time you fuck me, I get to ride you like this!"  It wasn't a command or a demand.  It was something between the two.  Neji didn't respond right away.  He reached for the lube.  Naruto chuckled.  "Did that myself."  He purred.  "The two of you were a little distracted."  The blond wiped a generous amount of lube over the condom and positioned it at his already lubricated entrance.  
  
Kiba had been watching and was content to sit back and watch while Nara was fucked and ridden.  He just wouldn't think about who was riding his friend.  Neji had other plans.  Kiba'd been sure that Neji wouldn't be up for letting him fuck that barely used ass again any time soon, so watching had been okay with him.  He liked to watch.  
  
"Teufel."  Neji hissed between clenched teeth as he slowly sank into Nara's hot depths.  Neji's eyes were glued to the tanned ass in front of him as it seemed to be just as slowly sucking Nara's erection into it's own silky interior.  Shikamaru was already moaning hungrily.  "Don't you want to join us?"  Neji asked his 'devil'.  
  
Kiba's half lidded eyes snapped open a bit more and his hand paused where it had been worrying at the tip of his own erection.  "How?"  He blurted.   
  
He didn't think two of them could enter Nara in his current position.  The three of them had already pushed him pretty far and although Kiba would love to try it, he didn't think Nara would be okay with that   _Well, not yet anyway._   It was a fantasy of Kiba's.  _It would be amazing though._    
  
Kiba shuddered at the other option.  _There's just no damn way I can touch Nar!_   He'd thought Neji understood that.  
  
Neji moaned when he was finally fully seated in Nara's smooth gloriously clenching heat.  "Damn it Kiba,"  He growled.  "If you don't get over here and fuck me again...!"  The sentence trailed off as Neji's words and Naruto's hip gyrations caused Nara to buck involuntarily.  
  
Kiba had never moved faster in his life.  He was there, behind Neji in a heartbeat.  Neji groaned loudly as Kiba slid a slick finger inside the man's tight heat.  Kiba echoed him.  "Nnngh, Neji!"  He gasped.  "You have to have the tightest ass I've ever felt."   
  
Neji moaned softly as he thrust into Nara, then pulled back, impaling himself on Kiba's finger.  "More."  He managed to grit out.  He wanted everyone involved in this round.  All three of his lovers would cum this time, if it was the last thing he did.  As excruciatingly pleasurable it all was and promised to be, it might just be the last thing he did.  
  
A second finger was added while Neji continued to slowly stroke Shikamaru's insides.  Nar was still happily bouncing up and down in Nara's lap.  Kiba stretched Neji quickly; a feeling of urgency was descending upon the four.  He sheathed his erection in another condom and positioned himself at Neji's entrance.  The next time Neji began his descent into Shikamaru's tight channel, Kiba mirrored him.  As Neji reached his depth, Kiba continued sliding towards his.  
  
Neji's breath hitched as he was penetrated and his grip on Shikamaru's ass tightened.  There would be bruises later.  With supreme will power, Nara was able to force his hands to move.  He stilled Nar's movements, with a firm grip on the blond's tan hips.  "Not yet.  Wait for them beautiful."  He whispered to his treasured friend.  
  
Blue eyes regarded him and something vulnerable swirled in their depths.  "You've never called me that before."  Naruto whispered.  A glimmer of a tear was held on dark blond lashes.  
  
"I should have.  You are."  Shikamaru didn't say more; Naruto leaned down and kissed him, really kissed him.   
  
Kiba waited while Neji's body adjusted to the way he filled the gorgeous man.  He'd heard the exchange.  It made him feel a little like an intruder.  He had to wonder what Neji was thinking right then.  
  
Neji leaned forward and kissed the strong tan back gently.  His hands were stroking Shikamaru's sides tenderly.  "Thank you."  He whispered softly.   
  
Nara got it.  Neji was thanking them for letting him be a part of them, the them that was beyond friends, beyond even family.  They had something special, something few other people ever knew, and the three of them had let him in.  _Is he always gracious and appreciative?_   Nara had to wonder how someone could be so perfect.   
  
Naruto giggled.  "Thank us by getting the lead out of your ass.  Yours too dog breath!  Move it!"  He sat up and gave Nara a wicked smirk and a frightening wink.  "Lets see how 'beautiful' you look when I cum on you."  He rose up and slammed down brutally.   
  
Neji groaned at the image in front of him and the one in his mind.  He began to move.  Kiba's rhythm was counterpoint to his, but just as brutal as the blond's.  None of them would last long like this.  
  
Nara matched Nar's downward plunges with vicious upward thrusts that had the blond crying out in exquisite pleasure.  Neji caught that rhythm and used the altered angle of Nara's hips to strike the man's prostate harder and deeper than he had before.  Shikamaru panted beneath him and the blond, trying to hold on to his faculties enough to participate.  It was a losing battle.  The things Neji and Nar were doing to him were slowing eating away at his many and varied brain cells.   
  
Neji was in the same state.  Kiba was brutally abusing his prostate and he loved every moment of it.  Nara felt so good, the man's clenching inner walls squeezing him tightly as he drug himself back then plunged deeper in.  Watching Nar ride Shikamaru like some wild desperate thing wasn't helping either.  He very desperately wanted to know what the view was like from beneath the blond.  Naruto really had nothing to worry about.  He would definitely get his wish.  Neji had to know what it felt like to have that amazingly erotic blue-eyed fiend riding his cock.  
  
Kiba was in heaven.  He'd never imagined a foursome could be so good.  He'd imagined it would be good, but not like this.  This was fucking amazing.  The room reeked of hot musky sex.  The air was filled with pants and moans.  It was like stepping into his favorite porno.  Yeah, Kiba felt like one of those guys.  _This is how you fuck.  Four hot sweaty horny guys in a pile.  Hell yeah!_    
  
Nara reached up an already shaking hand and gripped Nar's bouncing erection.  He began to stroke it lightly, teasing the hard flesh.  He focused on what he was doing to stave off his orgasm.  Naruto looked so amazing above him.  The blond had ridden him probably a hundred times since they'd lost their virginity to each other, but Shikamaru knew without a doubt that Nar had never looked as amazing as he did right then.   
  
He had to touch the sexy creature above him.  His other hand began to toy with a rosy nipple as he began to stroke the thick shaft more purposefully.  Nar hissed and arched into both touches.  "Ye..yes...please Nara, please."    
  
_He even begs pretty..._ "Cum for me beautiful.  Cum for me now."  Naruto's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream.  White streams burst from his cock and coated Nara's stomach, chest, a bit landed in his hair and on his face and neck.  
  
"Nar!  We love you Nar!"  Shikamaru didn't know why he'd said that then.  He didn't have any right to speak for Neji and Naruto already knew that Nara and Kiba loved him.  At that time, he didn't even realize what he'd said.  Naruto's body contracted around him erratically, milking his essence until he was too brain dead to think at all.  
  
"Sweet Tesoro."  Neji whispered as he caught the quivering blond in his arms and held him tightly.    
  
"Oh my Beleza!"  He cried as Nara's body clamped down around him, convulsing.  Neji knew that Nara was cumming hard inside the blond and the sensations and the realization swept him away.  His own release overtook him as he held the shaking blond in his arms.   
  
Kiba was drug over the edge when Neji's channel spasmed then caught him in such a tight grip that he couldn't even move.  "Damn it Neji!  Too tight!  Fuck!  Too fuck...Nnngh!"  
  
They huddled together as they caught their breaths and tried to gather two brain cells to rub together.  Naruto recovered first.  "Damn that was fun!"   
  
Nara laughed outright.  "You're killing me Nar!"  He couldn't stop.  He made the mistake of looking up at the blond only to see Nar grinning like a fool, Neji's head propped up on Nar’s shoulder looking rather dazed, and then Kiba behind Neji giving him a thumbs up and waggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.  Nara just lay there beneath them, giggling uncontrollably.  It was all too surreal.  
  
When Shikamaru's giggles finally subsided, Kiba stepped in.  "You two bore the brunt of it.  Let us take care of stuff, okay?"   
  
Naruto nodded.  "Yup.  We'll take care of it."   
  
Kiba slid from Neji's warm body with a hiss of loss.  He kissed Neji's shoulder tenderly.  "You are amazing pretty boy.  You really are."  He supported Neji as the sleepily sated man removed himself from Nara's sweet heat.  Kiba lay Neji next to Nara as Nar slid off of Nara's manhood and knelt beside the two.  Nar removed the condom from each man and stood up.   
  
Both he and Kiba had to smile when Neji wrapped his arms around Nara and pulled him close.  "Hurry back, please."  It was barely a whisper of sound past the elegant lips, but it was one of the sweetest requests either had ever heard.  
  
"You got it."  Kiba answered for them both, as he and Nar headed in different directions.  Kiba to the kitchen trashcan and Nar to the bathroom.  A few warm wash clothes and fresh blankets later and they were all cuddled up together.

Naruto had laid down next to Shikamaru only to be pulled and prodded by that man until he was sandwiched between Nara and Neji.  He certainly wasn't complaining.  Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji, thinking that he might need to know that he was as much in the middle of this as anyone else.   
  
Neji murmured softly when Kiba kissed the back of his neck.  " 'Night."  All four fell asleep with sweet smiles on their faces.  
  
tbc o'course


	22. Vanilla Morning

A/N:  As always, I can't thank FairyNiamh enough for the beta, advice, and friendship.  This one is more of a transition chapter, so I hope you aren't disappointed with it.  RL is hectic and I have another muse I am trying to evict from my head.  Since he's competing with this and the story will be shorter I've been letting him have his way.  Hopefully that will be done soon.  I'm actually a few chapters ahead of you, so you shouldn't notice much of a slowdown in posting until maybe the end... Anyway, hope you enjoy!

\------------------------

  


Chapter 22 Vanilla Morning  
  
Waking up with a leg draped across his abdomen, his head on a firm chest, and another head upon his own was an experience that Neji was still unfamiliar with. Nar was snuggled against his side. The blond head was the one resting so sweetly upon his chest. Nara's long leg was sprawled across first Kiba's and then Neji's legs. It was Kiba's heartbeat he heard in his ear.  
  
"Morning." The rough man whispered. The sound rumbled pleasantly against Neji's head. A calloused hand stroked Neji's tangled hair. Neji turned his head slightly to get a better look at Kiba's smiling face. "How do ya' feel?" Kiba inquired softly.  
  
Neji took a moment to assess the damage. He didn't feel bad, he decided. He was sore, but it was tolerable. He was about to answer when Nar moved against him. Neji in turn moved to give the blond more room. That, he decided was a mistake. Pain bloomed in his posterior and raced up his back. The already sore muscles of his back clenched and he gasped loudly. Kiba's arms wrapped around him, holding him still. Nar's big blue eyes looked up at Neji in concern.  
  
"Hot bath." Nara said as he untangled his legs and rolled to his feet. His lithe tattooed body swayed a little as he strolled out of view. Neji heard water running and presumed that Nara had started a bath for himself.  
  
"After the bath, maybe Kiba can give you one of his famous massages." Nar said as he kissed his way down Neji's abdomen. Neji had woken up half hard. Nar's lips on his skin brought him from half-mast to full attention long before they reached their destination.  
  
"Relax Neji." Nar whispered, his warm breath caressed Neji as the blond lowered Neji's boxers, reveling his pink tipped erection. "This will help." A gifted tongue wet Nar's plump lips before they engulfed Neji's rigid flesh. Neji gasped a second time. Kiba was nuzzling Neji's hair and looking anywhere but Nar.  
  
Nar's head bobbed hungrily in Neji's lap. The blond was determined to bring Neji off quickly. They'd taxed his gorgeous body pretty heavily the night before and Naruto was determined to help relax Neji as much as possible.  
  
Nara stepped out of the bathroom. Neji vaguely registered that the extra sway in his walk was actually a limp. He felt guilty for that. Kiba noticed too and slid out from under Neji. He went to his friend and wrapped his strong arms around the trim waist. "Think you should join Neji in that bath. I'll get breakfast."  
  
"Not your turn." Nara observed as he let Kiba guide him back to the bathroom.  
  
Kiba chuckled. "That's okay. I enjoyed both my 'turns' last night, so it balances out. 'Sides, I'm not cooking. I'll call the diner and pick it up. Take your time, K?" Kiba pushed Nara into the little room gently. He was afraid that if he followed his sexy friend, he might mimic Nar and start trying to relax Nara in his own way. Then the food would be even later.  
  
His will power held, barely. As Kiba turned to make his way to the phone, when he heard Neji's gasp and moan. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw that the pale back was arched. One arm was braced underneath him and one hand firmly gripped golden locks as he came into Nar's oh so willing mouth.  
  
Kiba grinned and shook his head. "Now get him in the tub air head, before you decide to mount him." Kiba ordered gruffly as he dialed the phone chuckling.  
  
Kiba'd been joking, but Naruto really was considering just that at that moment. _Creepy bastard, get outta my head!_ He thought to himself as he lifted his head from Neji's lap.  Neji pulled him up to kiss him and Nar barely got his head turned before their lips met. "Eeep!" He squeaked. "Morning breath!" The blond covered his mouth in embarrassment.  
  
Neji shook his head at him and chuckled. "If I minded, Tesoro, I wouldn't have tried to kiss you."  
  
Blue eyes opened wide. "Mope." Nar said in a muffled voice as he shook his blond head emphatically, hand still over his mouth. "Not gonna happen." He shot up and began shooing Neji towards the bathroom.  
  
Nara looked up as the two stepped through the door. Nar was pushing Neji forward with his hands on the slender pale hips. "He's all yours. Take care of him and I'll get the living room picked up." Shikamaru wasn't going to argue. He spread his legs to allow Neji more room to sid down between his bent knees. Neji blushed just a little. He'd never taken a bath with another person before.  
  
"Come on Neji. The water is just the right temperature." Nara said encouragingly.  
  
The pale man stepped into the tub. He sat hunched forward as if he was afraid to touch Shikamaru. Nara chuckled. He reached forward and pulled Neji's back flush with his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Neji was pleasantly surprised and settled against him with a small sigh. The water did feel good. Long legs wrapped around Neji's waist as Nara got more comfortable too.  
  
Neji's hands came to rest on top of those sexy legs and he caressed them idly. Shikamaru's hands wandered across Neji's torso. "When do you have to leave?"  
  
Neji smiled at the hint of wistful sadness in Nara's voice. He felt like he'd just crossed an important hurdle. Nara was the hold out, the one trying to protect the other two by holding back and he'd just given up some ground. "I don't have any classes that I have to attend today, but I do have to teach tonight. You?"  
  
He felt Nara shrug. "Meh, nothing I can't afford to miss. Just what do you teach, Neji?"  
  
"I'm a student instructor at a dojo on campus. I usually teach three nights a week." Neji's breath hitched as Nara's long fingers trailed along the scar across Neji's stomach. Shikamaru noticed, but continued to caress the damaged flesh as if he were oblivious to Neji's reaction.  
  
Neji turned his head into Nara's shoulder, involuntarily seeking comfort. Shikamaru didn't relent. He held Neji tight against him even as he continued to graze his finger tips across the source of the man's discomfort.  
  
"You are so gorgeous Neji." Nara whispered. His voice was thick with emotion.

Neji felt so small in the other man's arms. The pale man whimpered, the side of his face pressed firmly against Shikamaru's chest and shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here. We all are." Nara continued comfortingly. He was about to say something else, but a soft almost unheard sob stopped him. "Neji? What is it?" He asked as guilt swelled up to choke him. _I shouldn't have pushed him. I should have stopped when he started to get upset._  
  
"It was the day my father died." Neji said brokenly. "That's the last time anyone held me." Neji turned more, burying his face in Nara's chest like a child. "Mother... she... couldn't. I was in the hospital. There were too many tubes and wires, and the casts...." Another soft sob.  
  
Shikamaru's tongue felt thick and awkward as he asked. "And after? After you got out of the hospital?" He didn't even know what had put Neji there. A _car accident maybe... maybe his father was killed and he was hurt?_ Nara didn't ask. Neji just shook his head and didn't answer. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it anymore, hadn't wanted to talk about it at all. Tears ran down Shikamaru's face as he held Neji as close as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this." Neji sighed and tried to pull away. Nara didn't let him.  
  
"Neji, here's the deal." He let his voice be stern and forceful. "We are there for each other, completely. Those are the rules we've all lived by and it goes both ways. You don't get to be there for use and then pull away when you need someone." Shikamaru reached between them and forced Neji's head up with two fingers under the man's chin. "If you can't do this, accept this; then you'd better tell me, us now." Pale violet eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"It's just so much. So much more than I expected. I'm not used to it. Please Nara, let me get used to it." Neji's slightly trembling lips were just begging to be kissed. Shikamaru didn't hesitate. He pressed his own against them in a sweet simple kiss.  
  
"Okay Neji, but you should know a few things about us."  
  
Neji stopped him with another kiss. "There are things you should know too. Please let me tell you. Ask me. Please don't look me up on the internet." Neji's eyes dropped. "I want you to learn it, anything, everything from me. All of you." With each word Neji's voice was getting colder, more emotionless.  
  
He was pulling away from Nara without even moving. Nara scowled. "Okay Neji, but stop that."  
  
Neji looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Putting your barriers back up." Nara said peevishly.  "I'm letting mine down and I'll be damned if I'm the only one in this tub doing it."  
  
Neji laughed. "Well, all right then."  
  
"Was it painful?" Nara asked softly as his fingertips brushed Neji's cheek. Neji just nodded as he let himself drown in dark brown eyes.  
  
Kiba walked in on them a few minutes later. "Okay hotties!" He called loudly, purposely breaking up the intense feeling hanging in the air. He was beginning to think that those two were just to broody to be left alone for long. "Outta the tub, before you turn into pruny old men!" He held two large towels out for them. Each man stood and took on in his turn. Kiba winked at them both and left them to dry in piece.  
  
"We'll take real showers later." Nara said as he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and kissed his shoulder. "Come on, let’s go eat." Neji nodded and let himself be directed out of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
They turned toward the kitchen only to be shooed toward the bedroom.  Nar huffed at them when they hesitated. "Go!" The blond ordered with his hands on his hips.  
  
The confused brunettes did as ordered and found that the bed had been set to rights, there were even clean sheets on it and the covers were turned down. Nara shrugged at Neji as he slipped off his towel and slid into bed. Neji followed him. Nar came in with plates in hand and grinned at his obedient lovers.  
  
Kiba followed him with two makeshift trays. He'd pulled the wooden slats out of the DVD shelf. He set those down across both men's laps and disappeared out of the door. Nar set their plates and utensils down and smiled happily. It wasn't often he got to take care of anyone else and he was enjoying the opportunity to coddle his lovers.  
  
Neji smiled back at the happy blond. "May I have my kiss now Tesoro?" He asked teasingly. Nar blushed but leaned down to kiss Neji's forehead tenderly.  
  
Neji growled. "Not what I had in mind." He surveyed the mischievous blond appraisingly. "How are you?" Nar had been penetrated as many times as Neji and he was afraid that his blond lover was hiding his discomfort.  
  
Nar laughed and Nara snorted. "He rebounds quick, too quick!"  
  
Nar stuck his pert little tongue out at his friend. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm a fast healer."  
  
Nara grunted something that sounded like "insatiable" and began to eat his breakfast. Nar grinned in victory, turned too quick and almost bowled Kiba over.  
  
Kiba was grateful that the diner had put lids on the cups of hot liquid. "Easy Blondie!" He teased. Nar went blood red and practically ran for the shower. He was always so damn clumsy. He berated himself. It had never really bothered him before, but he didn't want to look like a buffoon to Neji. _No, not to Neji._  
  
"Hey save me some hot water asshole!" Kiba barked as the door slammed shut. He gave the tea to Nara and the coffee to Neji. Shikamaru had told them that Neji was a definite coffee drinker.  
  
Nar heard Kiba's yell just as the door shut. He mentally stuck his tongue out at his growling friend as he stripped and jumped under the water. Truth be told, Naruto was a little sore, but it was a good kind of sore as he saw it.  
  
He always had liked that stretched twingey feeling. To be totally honest, those feelings alone were enough to turn him on again and leave him with a needy empty feeling. Work was going to be very tedious today.  
  
He showered quickly so he could leave some hot water for Kiba. He really didn't want to listen to the man's howling and grumbling. Nar toweled off with a resigned sigh. He really wished he didn't have to work today.  
  
Kiba was waiting outside the door when Nar opened it. The blond dressed in the living room and couldn't resist a peek at the two lovely brunettes. The blond head peered cautiously around the doorframe, not wanting to wake the men if they were dozing.  
  
" 'Bout damn time!" Nara exclaimed as he held up his side of the blanket. "Get over here!" He laughed at Naruto's sheepish expression as the blond slunk towards them.  
  
Nara grabbed him as soon as he was in reach and tossed Nar in between himself and Neji. Both men kissed the sweet golden face and wrapped their bodies around him. Naruto smiled with happy tears in his eyes. This was how it should be. He hoped it would always be like this.  
  
Kiba strutted in bare-chested with his ratty work jeans hanging off his hips. He grinned at the trio snuggled up in the bed. "I’m outta here. It's like seven o'clock. Don't let Blondie be late for work school boys." He winked at them and left the room. They called their goodbyes from where they lay before they heard the door open and close.  
  
TBC of course ('cause I'm a long winded b^tch!) Love Ya!


	23. Hard At Work

A/N: I have not abandoned Choices... not by a long shot. But life often gets in the way. I will update when I can. (It will NOT be weekly or probably every other week... but I will get this finished!) Special Thanks to FairyNiamh for being my sounding board, sister, and ever patient beta. *hugs*

\--------------------------

_Chapter 23_

_Hard at Work_

 

"What time do you have to leave Tesoro?" Neji sounded disappointed, but even he wasn't sure if it was due to how casually Kiba had left or the fact that he was about to loose the very comfortable life size body pillow he was snuggling.  
  
Naruto snuggled down under the covers more. "Gotta open up at eight, so I got about thirty minutes," Nara cuddled closer to Nar and kissed his golden cheek.  
  
The light whip like scars were barely noticeable at a distance, but up close you could make out the lighter honey tint the scars held compared to the golden tone the rest of the handsome face bore. Neji's eyes were tracing the lines, but the other scarred man said nothing. Neji and Naruto had a lot of similarities. They both had scars from their childhoods, visible and hidden.  
  
Naruto snuggled with them until he had to leave. All three were reluctant to part. The brunettes didn't want to let the pretty blond out from under the covers. Naruto finally had to resort to sliding down under the blankets to the foot of the bed. He reappeared with his blond hair wildly mussed and his cheeks flaming. "Gotta go open up. Jeez! Perverts!" He was teasing and Neji chuckled darkly at him. Shikamaru just stuck his tongue out at his goofy friend.  
  
Naruto grinned at Nara. He looked pointedly at the tongue and jibed. "Not now, but maybe later," Nara rolled his eyes as he pulled Neji closer. Naruto blew a kiss at them as he ran for the door. If he stayed much longer, he'd never make it out at all.  
  
Neji and Nara snuggled up and fell asleep without a word. It was just too warm and comfy with another strong body so close and cuddled together. A few hours later, Neji woke to the sound of his cell phone. He had a text message. He flipped the annoying thing open and smiled when he realized that the unfamiliar number was Nar.  
  
Text Message: _GET UP! Kiba's coming for lunch. Wanna join? Maybe u could bring it?  
_

 _Lazy ass'll sleep all day if we let him._  
  
Neji glanced over at the sleeping Nara and smiled wider. Nara really did look comfortable enough to stay put all day. He nudged his sprawled lover. Nara grunted. Neji nudged again. Again Nara grunted, but one eye cracked open enough to glare at Neji. Neji laughed. "Nar and Kiba would like us to bring them lunch."

 

Nara's phone sounded as he grunted again and nodded his agreement. He reached for it, to find a text message from a classmate. Apparently he'd missed a big lecture on something or other, he wasn't awake enough to care what class it was. He'd be fine. He was a genius, school never stressed him. Neji shook his head at what seemed to pass for communication with the other brunette.  
  
Neji responded to Nar.  
  
Text Message: _What do u want for lunch?_  
  
Nar's reply:  
  
 _Text Message: U 2!_  
  
Neji actually giggled at the mischievous blond.  
  
Text Message: _Really? Both?_  
  
Neji asked, playing along.  
  
Text Message: _Yup! Double dip of brunette with a creamy center._  
  
"That cheeky little...!" Neji gasped.  
  
Nara rose up enough to look over his shoulder. He read the message and snorted. "Told you. Insatiable," He chided the beautiful man. Neji shook his head and sent Nar a message confirming the time.  
  
Naruto could go months without sex, but get him in any kind of relationship and he had a tendency to overwhelm his lovers. He usually went more for the barely a real relationship, more just good sex kind of thing and even then he usually managed to wear out his partner.  
  
Those were the kinds of relationships he usually stuck with because there was less of a chance of getting hurt if he didn't really care about the jerk screwing him. He had his friends to provide the truly meaningful relationships. If he needed to have sex with someone he cared about, he went to Nara.  
  
Naruto sighed as he slid his phone into his pocket. Nara had called him 'beautiful' while he'd ridden his friend's cock last night. It had been so different than it had ever been before. Even withstanding Neji and Kiba's presence; the feel of Nara below him, the way those brown eyes looked up at him. Nar had felt... 'loved'? He'd always known that Nara loved him.  
  
All four of them loved each other, but Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that there had always been a possibility that he and Nara could have really 'loved each other', but he'd thought that that chance had passed. He thought that they'd chosen not to, to protect their friendship. Now Nar was wondering if Nara had always loved him like that.  
  
Had the brunette kept it hidden all this time? Nar was just beginning to admit that that was just what he'd been doing too. Naruto Uzumaki was in love with one of his best friends; Shikamaru Nara. 'What does that mean? What about Neji?' For all his teasing Naruto felt very nervous about seeing the two sexiest men he knew in just two hours.  
  
Kiba had strolled into work with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't help himself. He knew that none of the jokers he worked with had ever had a night like he'd had last night. He smirked evilly all morning.  
  
Nar's text message came at a bad time. Kiba was hanging head down inside the trunk of a car. His co-workers had been on him all morning about his goofy grin. His cell phone was lying on his workbench and before he'd realized it had rung, one of the nosey bastards scooped it up and tossed it across the shop to another nosey ass. Kiba stared open mouthed for a moment, then proceeded to curse so vehemently that it was a miracle that the paint on the walls didn't peel off. A very violent game of 'keep away' ensued.  
  
After using a creeper* as a skateboard to catch up to the bastard who'd just caught his phone for the third time. Kiba took a flying leap and tackled Mizuki to the floor. They both landed hard. Kiba knocked the older man's head against the concrete for good measure as he retrieved his phone and stood up.  
  
Kotetsu was laughing so hard he couldn't stand. The shop manager stepped out of his office then and gave the spikey haired man a rap on his dark head with his knuckles. "Get back to work you jackasses," Raidou was a rather imposing figure, with his scars and all, but all Kiba could do was grin at him.  
  
He responded to Naruto's offer of lunch with the other two, with an all caps 'HELL YEAH!' He was grinning when he looked up to see Mizuki holding an ice pack to his head and whining to Kotetsu. The other just winked at him. Poor Mizuki, Kiba almost felt sorry for him. Showing weakness around Kotetsu was like waving a red flag under a bull's nose. It'd be another hour before the whiner realized his mistake. Mizuki was NOT a fast learner. Oh well, not his problem.  
  
Kiba knew what Nar was up to. The blond was determined to make sure Neji stuck around. Kiba figured that Nar was a little worried about leaving Neji and Nara alone together for too long. The two 'thinkers' might just over think this thing and then they'd be back where they were yesterday. He smiled. Nar was clever in a sweet almost unnoticeable way.  
  
Neji practically had to drag Nara out of bed. He was only half convinced that the lazy man was playing with him, until they both stumbled into the shower. After all the time he'd spent cajoling the other out of bed, there wasn't enough time for them to bathe individually. Neji pulled the curtain closed and turned to see a sinister smirk on Shikamaru's face. The tattooed man seemed fully awake now.  
  
"You planned this," Neji accused flatly. Nara didn't deny it. Neji shook his head. "So what is your IQ score anyway?" Shikamaru chuckled, but didn't answer as he advanced on the pale man with a washcloth in one hand and a bar of soap in the other.  
  
Neji's eyes widened in mock terror as a smile bloomed upon his lovely face "Oh my!" was the only intelligent thing he managed to say for awhile.  
  
Rules! Neji groused to himself. Nara had tortured him in the shower only to tell him that they couldn't go any farther 'because of the rules'. Neji was now walking down the street carrying a sack and two drinks and trying to will away his obstinate arousal. His only consolation was that Nara was in a similar state of distress.  
  
Neji had made sure of that. The other man was grumbling under his breath and throwing angry glances his way. It was the only 'satisfaction' Neji could have right now, so he took pleasure in every grumble and glare.  
  
Nar was nervous. He looked up at Kiba, anxiety written all over his face. His friend smiled reassuringly at him. When Nar gives himself away, he really goes all out. Kiba tried not to worry too much. The blond would be fine. Nara would make sure of it, right? The sound of footsteps from the back were a thankful distraction.  
  
Kiba glanced up from where he was draped over the couch. Nar’s boss gave him a greasy grin. Kiba rolled his eyes and flopped back down to sprawl across the couch. Genma took a moment to rake his eyes over the muscled scruffy brunette.  
  
Nar cleared his throat. “Um, Genma?” He knew he’d regret asking. “Weren’t you gonna go out for lunch?”  
  
“Will in a bit. Just remembered something I have to do. Don’t mind me. Enjoy your lunch with your friend,” The older man winked at the blond and strolled toward the back of the shop.  
  
“Nar, your boss is a perv,” Kiba said tonelessly.  
  
The blond sighed. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
When Nara walked through the door with a face like a thunder cloud, Naruto’s heart hit the bottom of his stomach. Then Neji passed through the door and gave Nar such a sweet smile that it sent warm tingles through Naruto’s body clear to the tips of his toes.  
  
“Still hungry Tesoro?” Neji winked at the cheeky blond and was rewarded with a gorgeous blush.  
  
Nara set the sack and drinks he’d been carrying on the counter and flung himself down on the couch and a rather lumpy Kiba. “Ooof! Jeez! Bony butt!”  
  
Nara just grunted, turned, and buried his face into Kiba's chest. “I’m up. I’m here. Don’t ask for anything else,” Kiba laughed and wrapped his arms around the slender man's back.  
  
"Well, 'hello sunshine'!" Nar teased as he emptied both sacks, chips and sandwiches from his favorite sub shop. The blond gave a silent, Yay!  
  
"Not my fault," The brunette groused and pointedly stuck his tongue out at Neji. It was as good as an accusation. Neji just laughed softly. Nar and Kiba turned to him.  
  
"What did the big bad pretty boy do to our poor wittle Nara?" Kiba asked in a sickening sweet voice and earned a punch in the ribs. He tightened his arms around the other man to prevent any more hits. Nara glared at him, struggling for a moment before deciding that getting his arms free was just gonna be too much work.  
  
Changing tactics he let out a totally fake sob and sniffed before whining, "Neji," sniff  "Neji tried to molest me in the shower," Another pointed sniff. "And I told him not to, 'cause of the rules..."  
  
The phony wail was more than a little over the top. "And he was mean, and made me walk all the way here with a hard on!" Nara had to hide his face in Kiba's chest, because he just knew if he looked at Neji's face right now he'd die.  
  
Neji's eyes were as big as saucers. He was blinking rapidly and trying to think of a response. Naruto had his head down on the counter and was sobbing as he tried to breath around his giggles. Kiba was biting his lip and watching Neji with malicious amusement.  
  
A slightly rough voice overrode them from the back of the shop. "Feel free to close the shop for 'lunch'. But I get to watch," Four heads swiveled and rose to look at the sandy haired man who was practically drooling where he stood. "I love you Nar. You are the best employee ever," Genma said with a dreamy smile.

  
"Nar," Kiba and Nara said in unison. "Your boss is a PERV!"  
  
The blond sighed resignedly. "I know."  
  
Genma just laughed and winked. "I'll be in the back. Call me when the good stuff starts."  
  
Neji turned to Naruto. He wasn't sure how to react to this. "Is this normal? Is it okay? Do I need to 'talk' to him for you, Tesoro?" The last sentence held an edge, something they hadn't seen from him yet.  
  
It was Nar's turn to blink in surprise. "Um, no. It's okay Neji. Gen's harmless. Really!" Shikamaru and Kiba were watching them. Kiba looked satisfied and nodded to Neji in acknowledgment. Shikamaru looked a little overwhelmed. His dark eyes were misty and he had to look away as he blinked rapidly and buried his face in Kiba's chest once more.  
  
Naruto grinned foolishly as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Um, lets eat, okay? Kiba's gotta head back soon."  
  
They dug in and didn't say much for a bit. Neji and Nar stood at the counter and Nara ate while perched in Kiba's lap. They looked so natural like that. It still amazed Neji that three people could be so comfortable with each other. He wanted that so badly, that close comfortable interaction.  
  
His hand slipped the few inches separating them to caress Nar's golden fingers absently. It was so nice to just touch someone with no fear of what they might want from him, no worry of ulterior motives. They just wanted him, that was the only motive. Neji had never felt so free.  
  
Naruto's head dipped down as a blush stole across his lightly scarred cheeks. Neji's cool fingers were stroking over his. Nar seized the opportunity and twined his golden fingers with Neji's. The warm fingers squeezed Neji's in a way that made his stomach flip and his eyes close as he hid his emotions. Old habits die very hard.  
  
Kiba announced a little too loudly, "Gotta get back to the grind. Hop off school boy!"  
  
An exasperated grumble rang from the back of the store. "Damn! No fun!"  
  
"Perv!" Kiba shot over his shoulder as he slapped Nara on the ass and quickly dodged the responding blow. The scruffy brunette ruffled Nar's blond hair affectionately. "I'll give ya ride after work, airhead."  
  
“Naw, I'll walk to Nara's place. You get supper and meet us there.”  
  
Kiba pinned Neji to the counter and whispered softly. "I really wanna kiss you right now, but there's no way I'm givin' Nar's pervy bastard boss any more masturbation material," Instead, Kiba's hip slid skillfully against Neji's groin as he bushed passed and out the door. "Later."  
  
He didn't know where it came from, but a low growl slid up from Neji's chest as he watched the man walk away. Naruto's fingers tightened momentarily, flexing against his own and Neji turned to him. The blue eyes were heavy lidded and his breathing was a little rapid. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, Neji leaned over the counter and took Nar's plump lips in a gentle but firm kiss.  
  
When he pulled away to let the blond breathe, Nar whispered hoarsely. "Do that again."  
  
Neji leaned in, but Nar stopped him. "No, well yeah, but the other...." Neji was at a loss for a moment before his eyes narrowed and a low purposeful growl rumbled through his chest. Nar gasped and kissed Neji breathless.  
  
Nara watched them with a awestruck smile. The men in front of him parted only slightly. Both were breathing a bit heavily and Nar was shaking just a little bit. They looked so good together. Shikamaru was hard from watching them and only wanted to see a whole lot more. He stayed still hoping that they would forget he was even there.  
  
Neji's pale hand came up to caress one scarred cheek and Nar leaned into the caress almost nuzzling Neji's hand for more attention. Neji smiled one of those unguarded smiles that Nara knew had to be rare and precious. Nar kissed the pale palm, then a pink tongue slid out to lap gently at the elegant long fingers. Neji groaned deep in his throat.  
  
Nar didn't stop there. Plump rosy lips slid over the artist's index finger and sucked gently at the tip before lightly scraping strong teeth along the sensitive skin. Neji shuddered and his eyes flew open. "Tesoro," He gasped. Blue eyes rose to violet and for a heartbeat of time there was nothing in the world but the other.  
  
"Holy crap! Don't stop!" The air was split in a harsh shout. Nara turned to Genma and shot him a nasty glare. "What?! That was fucking unreal!" Nara's dark murderous eyes narrowed further and Genma was a little surprised that such a thing was possible. "What?! It's my shop. You don't want me to watch, then don't do that shit here!"  
  
"You are absolutely correct," Neji said with a different heat in his voice. He turned to Nar and lightly brushed his fingers across the kiss swollen lips. "We will continue this later Tesoro. Where we won't be hindering your employer in any way."  
  
"Nooooooo!" Genma whined. "That wasn't what I meant!"  
  
What could only be labeled as malicious smirk glued itself on Nara's face. Neji only turned his cold eyes on the irritating man and spoke calmly. "You will of course behave yourself and in no way make Nar uncomfortable over this incident."  
  
It wasn't a threat, felt more like a fact to Genma. The older man's eyes widened a bit. 'Just who does this damn kid think he is?'  
  
"While we're on the subject of behavior," Genma said in a snide voice. "You hurt that kid and I'll make sure something very heavy lands on both of your legs," Genma nodded once to Neji, turned and went into the back again.  
  
Nar's eyes were huge. "Holy cow! That was so messed up!" The blond started laughing and just about couldn't stop.  
  
Neji couldn't help but smile after Nar's giggles infected Nara and the two of them were laughing themselves into exhaustion. Nara was curled on the couch and Nar was splayed across the counter. Neji just stood there shaking his head and smiling.

_~*tbc*~_

_* a creeper is the little bench with wheels that mechanics lay on to slide underneath a car.  (Also called cradle, a flat framework on casters, on which a mechanic lies while working under an automobile or the like)._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Hostile Work Environment

 

 

Nara and Neji left a while later after collecting a hug and kiss each from their favorite blond. Nar slapped them both on the ass as they turned to leave him at the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

Nara laughed. "Man that leaves a lot out," The sarcasm, just oozed out of every pore. The blond stuck his gifted little tongue out at them and both men sighed in resignation as they left the most tempting man they knew.

The two men walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Each one thinking of a certain sweet blond and how very good he looked wrapped around the other. Neji's mind floated for a while and he didn't pay much attention to where they were going.  
  
They wandered the neighborhood aimlessly, both maintained the comfortable silence, content to just be.  Nar had that affect on both of them.  They ended up at a rundown building and Nara paused in front of it for a moment.  His mouth moved but no sound came out.  The place had an eerie feeling to it.  The hair on the back of Neji's neck stood on end.

The silence was shattered when Nara's cell phone rang.  It was a very ominous sounding ring tone, familiar but Neji couldn't place it.  Shikamaru didn't even need to look at the screen.  Only one person warranted that ring tone.  It pulled him from the dark place his mind had been heading.

"Hello Darth."  He answered with a forced smirk in his voice.  The overall tone was still a little sad sounding and Neji gave him a concerned look.  Nara just smiled and mouthed the word, 'dad'.  Neji nodded in acknowledgement, but was still puzzled by the sad tinge to it. 

"Where are you?  I know you skipped class." 

"Corner of Fourth and Whirlpool.  If you had someone tailing me, you'd know that." 

"I don't have people tail you, brat."  His father began.

"Not right now anyway."  Shikamaru interrupted.

"How long have you been staring at it?"  Shikaku by-passed the argument his son was trying to start and skipped to the more important subjects.  He hated when Shikamaru did this.  Nothing good ever came of it.

"Not long.  Neji and I were just walking around."

"Neji's there?  With you?"  The younger Nara could almost hear his father pacing through the phone. Detective Shikaku was not a trusting man. Strangers were just people who hadn't hurt you yet.

"No genius, I just said that so I could hear your voice crack like that."  Shikamaru's eyes rolled back into his head.  

"Shikamaru..."  The older man growled warningly.

Nara sighed.  "We just had lunch with Kiba and Nar.  They went back to work and we went for a walk."

"So, you're getting to be friends with him as well?"

"Yeah.  I like him.  He's a good guy.  Any other questions you'd like him to hear the answer to?"

"He's right there then?"

"Yup, heard every word.  Wanna talk to him?"  Nara was grinning evilly now.

"Brat.  This isn't over."

"Sure.  Interrogation to be continued later.  Got it."  Nara closed his phone and sighed.  "Sorry about that Neji."

Neji just smiled.  "It's alright.  I understand."  He did.  He understood in an abstract, 'this is how the sitcoms are' kind of way.  He just had very little practical knowledge where worried parents were concerned.  Worried about appearances, he had experience with, but true concern was totally foreign to him.

Nara flashed a flaccid smile Neji's way that worried the man more than the fact that Shikaku Nara seemed displeased that his son was growing closer to Neji. Things would not be pleasant when the man learned of the true nature of their true relationship.

The next time Nara Nara stopped, it was in front of a run down storefront before opening the door and smiling almost shyly at Neji. "I figured while we were out, I'd stop in here for a minute."

Neji looked at the large blacked out window. The words _< i>'INK WORKS'</i>_ were scrolled across it in blood red paint. It was very simplistic.

"I need to check on them. There's no telling what they've done since I was in last," Nara let out a slightly disgusted sigh as he followed Neji through the door.

A chorus of greetings met them as Neji tried to take in the scene before him.

"Hey boss-man, what's new?"

"I didn't do it! It was Izumo's idea!"

"Was not you asshole!"

"Was so!"

Neji couldn't determine who was saying what until the man he guessed was Izumo turned to Nara and began to plead his case. "It was Deidara who brought it up. I just thought it might be a good idea, so I did some askin' around and, um well, I found one and then Pein went and asked him before we had a chance to ask you and um.... yeah, that's about it. So, totally _NOT_ my fault!"

Shikamaru groaned loudly; "What the hell have you morons done now?!"

The brunette with the shaggy brown hair hanging in his face, Izumo; blinked at Nara and whined. "I just told you."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and counted to ten, twice. "No Izumo. You told me what you didn't do. Now I need to know what you did do."

The one that Neji just knew must be 'Pein' smirked. "The moron went and got us some goth-emo specialist to poke holes in the customers," The man was covered in so many of his own piercings that even Neji, with his more sheltered background knew what he meant.

"Whaaa?" Was all Nara managed.

The long haired blond straddling the chair in the corner nodded. "Uh huh, got long black hair with pink streaks. Purple suspenders, black nails, the whole shebang," The blond nodded his head and his long straight hair bobbed. He looked like some 1980s throw back to the hair band era head banging.

"Dei's just pissed 'cause the newby's prettier than him," Pein smirked. "Although, I think you're friend there is definitely in the running for that title. You haven't introduced us yet..."

"And I'm not fucking going to," Shikamaru was fast loosing his cool. "Has this new guy done any work? Pierced anyone, logged any hours?" The three gave him a blank look. "We don't have all the fucking permits for that yet you idiots! We could lose _all_ our licenses and then you three are out on your asses! All I have to do is take a few more tutoring gigs, you're the ones who are screwed if this goes sour."

Deidara looked panicked. "But, but, my art!"

"Easy Dei," Pein spoke almost soothingly, and then turned to Nara. "He hasn't touched a soul. Zoo-lander there, wanted to get his dick pierced," Izumo sputtered a very incoherent negative to that, but Pein just bowled over him. "Haku said no, until the paperwork was done and he was an official employee."

Neji watched as Nara breathed a sigh of relief. "He touches nothing, does nothing until I say so. Okay?! You fuckers got it?!" Nara's face was dark and intimidating and the older men all nodded emphatically. Shikamaru waved Neji forward. They walked between the cowed employees towards the back office.

"Hey, don't get anything, you know, _sticky_ on our paychecks, okay!" Izumo started giggling as Nara slammed the door.

Shikamaru leaned heavily against the door and took a moment to admire Neji's profile. He really was beautiful, but in such a masculine way that the two thoughts didn't really reconcile. Neji turned his head and smiling light eyes met stormy dark.

"Interesting working environments you and Nar have," Nara snorted and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Neji's waist.

"You should meet Kiba's co-workers. No, wait. You really shouldn't. Porky is a total nightmare and Miss-uke thinks he hung the moon."

"Porky? Misuke?" Neji asked. The sound rumbled against Nara's head as it rested on Neji's firm chest.

"Porky is 'cause Kotetsu looks like a porcupine in heat. Miss-uke, is 'cause Mizuki is the worlds greediest most self-absorbed bottom," Somehow Neji doubted that. He thought he might know one, maybe two who were worse, but now was not the time to talk about them. He hoped it never would be.

Nara tore himself away from Neji with a shy smile. He really did need to check on some things. He paid a few bills, totaled some invoices, balanced some accounts, then retrieved the three stooges' paychecks. He'd let them have them early this week. He wasn't sure when he'd be back in.

"So, you are their boss?"

He looked up into Neji's curious face. "Um, no. Not really. I'm sort of a part time office manager. Pein's actually in charge of the day to day. The other two are scared to death of the lunatic, so they show up and do their jobs."

Nara shrugged. "I guess they went to school together or something. Pein's uncle Jiraiya owns the place. I just do the books and handle the legal stuff. It pays well and I get free ink when I want something done."

He grinned. "They really are the best in town. I can't believe it's dead. There's usually a waiting list just to get in the door. It could be the concert. The usual customers are probably pretty busy with that."

"What concert?" Neji really was curious now.

Shikamaru smiled. "The one Kiba and I were planning on tricking you into attending, so we could hook you and Nar up," He laughed at Neji's stunned face. "That was before the thing in the diner and the picture you drew. Kiba was actually talking me into helping him when Nar walked in that night."

Neji blinked in surprise. They'd been conspiring to set him up with his Tesoro. A brilliant smile broke out on his face. "So, does that mean that I out-maneuvered you? Then you had to improvise?"

Nara glared. "Don't get cocky Neji."

Neji's smile deepened. He stepped forward. Nara growled half-heartedly and stepped back. Neji advanced again. The smile was a smirk now. Nara bit the inside of his lip and tried to concentrate. It was no good. When Neji advanced again, the tattooed brunette was rooted in place. Neji wrapped his arm around Nara's shoulders and pulled the man's head forward.

Then there were lips on his and he forgot that he'd just lost a contest of wills. Neji's tongue slid along the crease of the other's lips until they gave way eagerly. Nara tumbled into the kiss and let Neji's strong tongue lead his own.

Neji moaned softly. Nara tasted so good, felt so right in his arms. His mind slipped to the pretty blond and the wild demon who shared this beautiful man with him. He was blessed and intended to make sure they all knew that he knew it. A loud crash and a curse from the other room interrupted the kiss. Nara cursed as well.

Neji and Nara stepped out into the silence. Izumo cringed when he heard the creak of the door. “What now?!” Nara asked with a tired voice.

A head of dark hair lifted from where it had been bent down behind Pein's chair. It was a head of shockingly silky long hair so black it had natural purple highlights. There were streaks of bright pink all through it.

The pretty face flushed a perfect pale pink. Rose bud lips were pursed pensively. There was a diamond stud in the adorably pert nose. That glorious hair was tucked behind one ear with three studs and another with six rising up the delicate shell.  The man was obviously Asian or of Asian descent. His eyes had definite almond shape to them.  Nara had it figured out in a moment. This was his new piercist.

The shame in Izumo's eyes, the smirk on Deidara's girly face combined with the fact that Pein was still openly ogling the kneeling man's ass told the whole story. _'Fuckers. This isn't high school.'_ “Pein get off your ass and clear up your own fucking mess.” Pein glared and wrenched the dust pan from the other's hands.

The dark eyed man stammered.  “It was my fault. I lost my footing and...” Deidara's was fighting laughter now.

“No, Dei tripped you. Pein knocked the jar off the counter and you didn't know you hadn't done it.” He glared at those two offenders. “And Izumo,” He turned on the last man. “Did nothing!” Izumo cringed in the face of Nara's accusation.

“Fucking hell Pein, why don't you just put a mirror on the tip of your shoe?!” Shikamaru's hands were fisted at his sides. He thought he'd broken them of this crap. If they were playing these pranks on customers, it was bad enough but a _co-worker_ , the law suit possibilities were endless.

The dark head bowed for a moment. The words, "I understand," where breathed out in a soft whisper.

When that pretty face raised up it bore a beatific and very scary smile. In one fluid movement the man was up and Pein was across the room holding his ribs. “And now,” he said sweetly, “we are even."

"Shall we begin again?” He turned to face Nara. “I am Haku. And you are?”

Nara's eyes were a bit too wide. “You do realize that his uncle owns this place right?” ' _He dropped kicked Pein! This little thing, just drop kicked that monster... across the room!'_

Haku's smile remained in place, the only change was that now it actually warmed his dark eyes. “I don't really care. There are three shops vying for my services right now. The only reason I'm here is that this place gets more foot traffic,” His head tilted to the side and put one hand on a slender hip.

“Do you want me or not?” There was a playful undertone to the last bit that had Neji's hand moving possessively to Nara's shoulder. The smile on the face remained unchanged. The look in the eyes became a smirk.

 _'He knows he's pretty and apparently talented and he isn't shy about it. This could be a real pain in the ass_.' Nara's eyes drifted to where Pein sat on the floor holding his stomach. “We keep the little shit.” Pein ground out. “He'll be good for business.”

Haku's smile widened triumphantly. Nara sighed. “Okay. I'm Nara, I handle the paperwork and stuff. I need to get the permits and licensing straightened out. And, we need to iron out a deal for you. I don't have time today...” He waited for Haku to say something.

“Lunch tomorrow then? I'll get your cell number from 'puppy eyes' over there.” Haku offered in a very chipper voice waving at Izumo who gave him a deer in the headlights look. Haku really enjoyed the glare he got from the pale eyed brunette who was standing behind the shop manager. He loved new people. They were so much fun to play with. Haku shot a wink at Pein as he all but skipped out of the shop.

"Three tons shy of a load there," Dei said as he made the universal sign for crazy by twirling his finger next to his head.

Nara gave Neji a quizzical look when his lover squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Intelligent," was all the other man said, but Shikamaru got the point. He'd need to keep a closer eye on the shop for awhile thanks to their new addition.

"Behave," He admonished the three tattoo artists as he set their paychecks next to the register and left with Neji in tow

.

~TBC~

 

 


	25. Puppies and Puppy Luv

Chapter: 25

 

Puppies and Puppy Luv

 

 

Neji had to work. That's why he wasn't with them. He had obligations that he had to uphold. Leaving Nara's apartment had been particularly difficult, especially with the knowledge that Kiba and Nar would arrive there barely an hour after he'd had to leave. Nara had hugged him lightly at the door.  Neji had promised that he would call them after his class was over.

He couldn't be with them at all tonight or tomorrow. He had an early class and tomorrow was his heavy day. He would be in class from seven am until after five pm. Pale hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he grits his teeth while he fought off the urge to turn around and go back to them. ' _No. You can't and you know it._ ' Neji chided himself for suck foolishness. They would be fine without him and he did have obligations.

That was what irked him the most. He had obligations beyond school or teaching at the dojo. Neji wouldn't get to see his boyfriends tomorrow night either. He had already agreed to take his cousin shopping. Shizune would have it all arranged by now. The car would show up with Hinata almost the moment his last class ended. These outings never ended quickly.

Neji's night would be filled with stores, dinner, Hinata, and one of her annoying friends. It really would have been far more tolerable if it was just his cousin, but the girl was never without one of those insufferable tag-a-longs. He would spend the night being courteous, helpful, and cold as he ignored the advances of yet another spoiled little brat.

He sighed as he pulled into his parking space behind the dojo. There was one bright spot in his night. He could stay after class and spar with Kakashi for an hour or so. That had always been one of the few pleasures he'd had to look forward to.

\--------------

Akamaru was coming home after two weeks at Hana's clinic. Kiba was excited. He'd missed his four-legged best friend. He stopped off at Nara's long enough to drag his friends down the stairs and throw them in his car. Nar was laughing like a fool as he was tossed into the back seat by a very impatient Kiba. Nara was just smiling. He was so glad that they could still just be themselves after everything that had happened in the last few days.

Chouji was going to meet them at Kiba's place. The dog lover had a night of movies and pizza planned to welcome Akamaru home. It was very hard to keep his foot out of the gas pedal as they headed to pick up his overgrown puppy.

\-------------------

Class had been particularly tiresome. Neji and Kakashi demonstrated several new techniques, and then spent the remainder of the time watching their students’ attempts at duplicating their actions. In the end, Kakashi had set a few of the more advanced students against Neji. This unfortunately included a very broody Uchiha. Sasuke was gifted, of that there was no doubt. ' _If only his attitude wasn't so abhorrent,_ ' Neji thought.

If that weren't the case, he might actually be able to tolerate Sasuke as a student, but the younger Uchiha was horrid.  He was snide and disrespectful to everyone, everyone except Neji. Neji did not acknowledge the deference that Sasuke showed him. By disrespecting the true master of the dojo, Kakashi, Sasuke negated whatever respect he offered to the man's student, Neji. It was astounding that the infantile Uchiha heir couldn't grasp such a basic concept.

What made it worse was that Neji knew what Sasuke wanted from him, even if he'd never acknowledged it. Every time the raven touched him under the guise of sparring, Neji's flesh crawled. Now that he'd found his lovers, it felt like a betrayal. Every compliment, every deferential act, every touch made Neji feel as if he were betraying them by not outright rebuking the man. Manners dictated that Neji not refute the man's desires until there was something stated more plainly, but this was cold comfort as the younger Uchiha offered him an admiring gaze and an almost sweet smile before exiting the dojo after all the other students had left. Neji felt ill.

He helped Kakashi-sensei put up the last of the gear. The older man let them work in silence for a while, just as they usually did. When Neji asked to spar, Kakashi merely nodded. "All out, but then we talk," Kakashi had heard the rumors and wanted to hear Neji's side of things. Neji nodded and they took their places on the mat.

After an hour and a half of trading nearly deadly attacks and counter-attacks, both men were breathing hard and drenched in sweat. The sound of a cell phone ringing out in a bright clear tone cut through the violent sound of blocked fists and kicks. Kakashi called a halt to things and didn't even pretend not to watch as Neji retrieved his phone from his bag. The younger man held the phone for a moment before biting his lower lip and looking at his sensei guiltily. "I told them I'd call after class," He explained uncomfortably.

"Them?"  Kakashi asked with the arch of a silver brow. His wild hair was sweat slick and his mismatched eyes were sharp and bright.

Neji straightened his shoulders and looked unblinking into one golden hazel eye and one dark brown. "I have taken lovers Kakashi-sensei. _They_ are important to me."

Both of those piercing eyes widened in surprise. "Lovers, as in plural Neji?" The younger man merely gave one curt nod. "And just how many lovers does one young man need?"

"I cannot speak for anyone else Sensei, but I have found three amazing men, who I intend to keep as long as they will let me."

Kakashi thought for a moment then nodded absently as he turned to retrieve his water bottle. "I hope none of them is Sasuke. That one is far too high maintenance."

Neji chuckled slightly. "None," He didn't want to reveal too much just yet, not even to the man he trusted more than any other did

"They are all okay with sharing you." It was a statement. Kakashi knew Neji well enough to know his student would not willingly deceive anyone close to him. "And you are happy." That was not a question either, so Neji didn't bother to answer.

Kakashi was the most observant person he knew. The older man already knew that Neji was happier than he remembered ever being.  Neji gave his sensei a slight smile and turned to retrieve his own bottle of water. He flipped open his phone and dialed the last number his phone had received a call from. He was blessed with the happiest 'hello' he'd ever heard. "Tesoro, are you having a good evening?"

Talking to his lover with his sensei in the room was a mark of trust and respect for the older man that made Kakashi smile. Neji had grown into a fine young man. Kakashi trusted the boy to make good decisions and he wouldn't pry, not just yet. He left the main salon of the dojo quietly. Kakashi heard the joy in Neji's voice and was content to leave it at that for tonight

"Miss you," Nar blurted before he could stop himself from sounding needy. He cringed to himself as he stood on the back porch of Kiba's apartment looking out on the small yard

Neji was surprised in the best possible way. "I wish I could have come tonight. I miss you as well."

Nar exhaled loudly, relief tinting his words. "I can't believe I just said that! You didn't freak at all, did you?"

"No, Nar. I was flattered. And I missed you, the moment I left the shop with Nara today," It was all true.

"That's cool," Nar, breathed. Neji heard rustling and a knocking sound through the phone. He couldn't know it was Kiba flicking the vertical blinds on the sliding glass door back to flip Nar off. The blond returned the gesture with a grin. "Kiba sends his love," He said offhandedly.

"I truly doubt that is the first thing that comes to the 'devil's' mind when he thinks of me," Neji let out a dry chuckle. Nar echoed it warmly.

"Yeah, well... ya' know..." Nar rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously. "So you've got family stuff tomorrow. That sucks for us, but it's cool."

Neji didn't want to talk about that. "What are you doing?" He countered

"Right now? Um, hiding from Nara," The blond answered in a very cagey voice.

“May I ask why?”  
  
“I put sugar in his tea…?” It almost sounded like a question, as if the blond was asking Neji if he’d buy that excuse.  
  
“Tesoro?”  
  
“What? He really hates sugar in his tea!” Naruto defended loudly. Neji didn’t know if it was because Nar was so easy to read or because he was coming to know the other man, but he certainly didn’t believe the imp’s reason.  
  
“Nar? Are you sure that that is the reason?”  
  
“Um, no,” Naruto said sheepishly. Neji just waited.  
  
“All I did was mention, ‘cause ya’ know he was talking about the new guy at the shop, and well I’ve kinda sorta wanted to um, get a nipple piercing,"  It all came out in one babbled rush. "And Nara just went off! He was the same way when I wanted to get a tattoo! I mean, sometimes it’s like I’m five and he’s not!” Naruto huffed, or tried to. At least this time Nara had given him a reason.  
  
“You’re so handsome without it. It’s like messing with perfection. All it’ll do is damage your beauty, not enhance it,” Nara had whispered when Nar had gotten up to stalk out of the room. Naruto almost didn’t hear him. He’d slipped out onto the porch and felt an overwhelming urge to call Neji. He just needed to get his mind on something else for a bit. _'That just worked brilliantly, now didn't it?!'_ The blond laughed at himself.  
  
Neji was stunned silent. He could not imagine that perfect body marred in such a way. _'It would cheapen him._ ' That was his first thought. The second was how very much he did not want to be in the middle of an argument between any of them. He had no idea what to say.  
  
“Neji? You still there?”  
  
“Did he give you a reason for his objection?”  
  
“Um, well…. Sort of. I don’t think I was supposed to hear it though..”  
  
“Then I won’t ask what it was."  
  
“It’s okay,” Nar took a shaky breath. "He pretty much said I was perfect without it. He whispered it really softly,” Nar was biting his lip and swirling his bare toe around in a pile of dirt just off the porch.  
  
“He’s right,” Neji agreed in a very quiet voice. “I couldn’t image anything marring such perfection. It would be like painting graffiti on David’s statue.”  
  
Nar was blushing and felt unaccountably flattered. The two best-looking men he knew thought he was perfect. ' _Cute, maybe… but beautiful or perfect?'_ It was really overwhelming. “Wait? Who’s David?”  
  
Neji bit back a chuckle. Nar was so fresh and sweet and beautifully unaware of how happy his ignorance made Neji. He didn’t want to hurt the blond’s feelings through a misunderstanding. “Michelangelo’s statue of David.”  
  
“OH! I’ve seen pictures of that in art class. I took three years. I suck at it, but I loved my teacher. Iruka is awesome. We’re still friends!” Naruto was amazed at how happy it made him to be able to tell Neji about Iruka. Iruka was a very special person to him. The only older friend he had that hadn’t come to him through Kiba, Nara, or Chouji.  
  
"He sounds very nice. I'm glad you had a teacher that you bonded with," Neji was sincere. His voice jarred Nar from his thoughts. He would have to take the drawings Neji had done of him and the others in to show Iruka. Nar just knew then that the older man would love them.    
  
"Yeah, he's great. Maybe you could meet him sometime..." Nar prayed that he didn't sound too hopeful or needy, or any other bad thing when you'd only been dating an amazing guy for like a week.  
  
Neji bit his lip to keep his smile from becoming too wide. He'd met Nara's parents and Kiba's entire family. He'd even met Chouji's father. It would only be right if he met someone close to Nar and who that _was_ could be entirely up to the adorable blond. "When?"  
  
Nar jumped up and down for a minute trying not to squeal like a girl. He'd never introduced anyone to Iruka. _'This is so cool!_ ' "Um, let me call him and see when he's free. Would you mind it if I showed him the drawings you gave us? I think he'd really like that."  
  
"They aren't mine. What happens to them is up to you and the others Tesoro," He was flattered that Nar liked the pictures so much. A hint of mischief entered his own smooth voice. "Perhaps he'd like the one I drew of you the other morning. I still have it in my book...."  
  
Nar gasped. "Neji! He's practically my uncle or something! Man that's soooooo wrong!" Neji laughed at his lover's incredulous tone.  
  
Kakashi heard the bright clear sound. ' _He sounds just like HER._' He couldn't help the peek and was glad he'd given in to temptation. Neji didn't see him; the boy was picking his bag up from a bench. The boy's face was so alive and unguarded. He still looked like himself, only better. It was a purer version of Neji, without the mask filtering his thoughts from the world.   
  
"You're just bad Neji, a very bad man!" Nar teased with a definite pout in his voice.  
  
His lover changed the subject. "Shouldn't you stop hiding now? It's sure to hurt Nara's feelings. Even I can see how much he cares for you."  
  
Nar smiled. "Yeah, I love him too Neji," The smile in his voice brightened. "Give me time and I'll love you just as much. I know it."   
  
Neji dropped his bag from nerveless fingers. "I hope so Nar. Darling, I really do," His words were a breathless whisper.  
  
"Uh oh!  Busted..." Nar groaned when an evilly smirking Nara rounded a shadowy corner and stepped into the porch light. The blond blushed beautifully. "It's not nice to eavesdrop Nara!" He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at his friend.  
  
Nara laughed. "Love you too, ya big softy," He was grinning. It had been so difficult, no impossible to admit the way he felt for all these years. ' _I think we just needed Neji._ '  
  
Nar pouted. "Neji!  He's being _mean_ to me."  Naruto tattled into the phone.  
  
"It sounded like he told you he loved you, Tesoro. How exactly is that 'mean'?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't see his face! He's grinning, and laughing, and...umph" There was a new rustling noise as Nara closed the distance between himself and Nar. The plump rosy lips were captured, parted, and plundered.   
  
"No nipple rings," Nara ordered as he pinched a pert nub through Nar's T-shirt. "Neji agrees with me, doesn't he?"  
  
"You listened all this time?!" Nar groaned, still breathless from the kiss.  
  
"Nope, just heard the 'love' bit. Just had an idea he'd agree with me. 'Cause I'm right. And I just  knew you'd have to tell him about it."  
  
Neji bit back a groan at the lust lacing Nara's voice. He didn't need to see them. He had heard the breathless quality to Nara's voice and his mind supplied plenty of images of the two together. Nara took the phone from Nar's listless hand. "Miss us yet?" He asked Neji as he pulled their blond closer.  
  
"Immensely," ' _And more with each word.'_ Neji admitted to himself.  
  
"Good. Then we get you the day after tomorrow, as much time as you can manage, got it?" Nara insisted.  
  
Neji laughed softly. "Yours to command Beleza. You need only say when and where."   
  
Shikamaru growled at him. "No orders Neji. Just us together. That's all we need and all we want," Neji laughed a little louder.  
  
"Take care of him tonight. I don't care about the rules and I'm sure Kiba won't mind either. He _needs_ you. You need to make him feel _special_."   
  
Nara almost choked. "But Neji?!"

He was interrupted. "No arguments. I would like to talk to Teufel now, if that's alright?"  
  
Nara sounded almost crestfallen. "Oh, okay Neji," He kissed Nar on the forehead and began to maneuver them into the apartment. "Kiba! Neji wants to talk to you."  
  
"Lover boy? Bring me the phone, we're comfy," Kiba was sprawled on the floor with Akamaru's huge head on his legs. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to.   
  
"Nara?" Neji asked to be sure he was still the one with the phone.   
  
"Yeah, I gotta get the phone to Kiba, hold on," His voice was distant, almost sounding hurt.  
  
"Will you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure, Neji. What?"  
  
"When you kiss him tonight, before you lose yourself in him. Think of me for just a moment."  
  
Shikamaru bit his lip and fought back a sudden influx of confusing emotions. "O-okay Neji. I will. Here's Kiba," The phone was thrust into Kiba's outstretched hand and Nara grabbed Nar in a bear hug. "Man says just the wrong thing at the right time," He complained as he took a minute to pull himself back together.   
  
Naruto was stroking his back lightly. "Yup. We need him Nara. As much as he needs us I think," Shikamaru just nodded into a strong shoulder.  
  
Kiba watched for a second to be sure they were okay. "Aren't you just the master of disaster? Stop making them freak out. It's gonna upset my puppy and then you're really gonna be in trouble Neji," His tone was a mix of teasing and growling. ' _Neji should not have this much of an effect on those two, not yet anyway._ ' Kiba was starting to worry, just a little.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset them. I only told Nara that I would like him to spend some 'time' with Nar tonight. I think they need it. Do you object? It is against the rules," Neji was walking toward his car now. He'd waved his goodbye to Kakashi while he waited for Kiba to speak.  
  
"Never been much for rules in the first place Neji. I don't care what they do. The only rule that matters to me is the 'no outside people' one. Breaking that one will get ya' injured," Neji rolled his eyes. It was dark, no one could see.  
  
"How is your 'puppy' by the way?"  
  
"Akamaru? He's happy to be home," It pleased Kiba that Neji would ask about Akamaru. The animal meant more to him than most people. "You'll have to meet him soon. I hope he doesn't decide to eat you... That would be a very bad thing. Can't really date anyone my dog doesn't like. It gets messy," He sounded very tired and a little spacey.  
  
"Messy?"  
  
"He's huge Neji. His head is bigger than mine is. If he takes a disliking to you, well... maybe 'bloody' would be a better word than 'messy'. Was tryin' to be polite."  
  
"Polite does not suit you. Blunt and to the point are your most endearing qualities Teufel."  
  
"Ha! I'll remember you said that. I'm tired Neji. I'm gonna let you go now. The other two are cuddling on the couch, so I think we'll let them be, K?"  
  
"Good night Teufel. I will talk to you tomorrow."  
  
" 'Night Pretty Boy. Dream about us," CLICK  
  
Kiba finally shifted Akamaru off of his legs and coaxed the big dog into the bedroom. Akamaru sprawled across the bottom of the bed and Kiba let him. There really wasn't much he could do about it anyway. He flicked on the fan beside his bed and fell asleep with Akamaru's body heat warming his toes.

 

\----------------------

 

"Nara?" Nar whispered wondering if his friend was still awake.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Do you think it's too fast?" Nar was curled against his side and Nara could tell by the way the muscles in the blond's back bunched and moved under his hand, Nar was not going to sleep anytime soon.  
  
"Probably, but who really knows. Is there some set time frame we should follow?"  
  
"Yeah, like I'd know..." Nar giggled, trying to keep it light.  
  
"Neji asked me to do something for him," Nara changed the subject.  
  
Nar's head came up. "Oooh what?"  
  
Nara pulled that gorgeous body on top of his with a sharp tug. He arched up, rolling his hips and grinding his groin into the one above him. "This."  
  
Nar looked confused. "But, the rules... and why would he..."   
  
Nara smiled. "He doesn't care about the rules. He cares about us. He said we needed each other and it sounded like he and Kiba agreed."  
  
Nar's perfect little mouth made a pretty 'o' shape. Nara's hands slid over that amazing ass and kneaded the muscles there. Nar bit his lip as his eyes slid closed. "I love you Nara Shikamaru, I really do."   
  
Nara shuddered at the admission. "I adore you Naruto Uzamaki. I need you," That was the perfect thing to say. Their lips met and they melted into one another.

Naruto rolled his hips as his tongue tangled with his lover's. Shikamaru moaned beneath him and the blond's mind went blank. That moment of distraction gave the brunette a moment to collect himself. His tattooed arms wrapped around Naruto's back and hugged him tightly. Their mouths parted and each gazed awestruck into the eyes of someone he had loved for years, but never really felt he could hold this way. Tears puddle in the pretty sapphires. Crystalline droplets fell onto Nara's cheeks as he gazed up into a storm of emotion brewing in Nar's eyes. A long fingered hand stroked the scarred cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long." He whispered brokenly.

Nar captured his hand and kissed his palm. "It's okay. I was a chicken too." He smiled as he rested his head in his lover's hand. "I really think it's true. We needed him."  Shikamaru nodded hesitantly. "I really want to keep him Nara. I... just know he needs us, and... I...”

Shikamaru put his other hand over Nar's soft lips. "We'll do what we can. Let's not borrow trouble Nar, let's just be happy tonight, okay?"

More tears slipped down the cheeks and into his hand as Naruto nodded. Nara sat up as much as he could with Nar on top of him. 

The promise was kept. They both thought of Neji before they surrendered to the passion for each other. Both wished he was there to see and watch them together.   
  
Kiba slept through it all. Between the fan and Akamaru's snoring, it would have taken an earthquake to wake the rowdy brunette. He'd have been grateful for that, if he had known.

 

 

~TBC...

 


	26. Where's the Wookie

The morning came too early for Neji. He had done as Kiba ordered without intending to. His night was filled with dreams of them and nightmares all his own. When one crossed over into the other, he woke up face down in a tear soaked pillow. He hadn't done that in years. Nar's bright blue eyes haunted him from just behind his own lids and he forced his eyes open.   
  
He ran a hand through his tousled hair and drew a very shaky breath. There would be no more sleeping. He was out the door at four am and jogging down the walk. A good hard run would help him clear his head. He was sure of it.   
  
\-------------  
  
Nara Shikamaru was not happy, not one bit. _That_ man had picked Nara up at school in a bright pink mustang convertible with dark purple graphics along the sides. Shikamaru had been sitting on a bench outside one of the buildings with a class mate, when the flamboyant brunette pulled up. His heart had stopped for a moment when he saw Haku.   
  
 _'What the hell?! Oh CRAP!_ ' Haku gave him a bright smile and a cheerful wave as he started to get out of the vehicle. Shikamaru hadn't known that he could move that fast, but somehow he was opening the passenger door and climbing in before Haku had gotten his door completely open.   
  
"My aren't you energetic?!" The pretty boy laughed while Nara scowled. They both knew the score and it amused Haku to no end.  
  
"There's a deli a block that way," Nara said while pointing and trying not to sink too deeply into the seat. There would be questions when he got back, lots of them. Sakura Haruno sat where he'd left her on the bench. The pink haired girl was the school gossip. ' _AND she's friends with Ino!_ '  
  
Ino Yamanaka's father worked with Nara's dad. They'd been friends since the academy. Shikaku Nara would know about this by tomorrow. Shikamaru groaned as the car pulled out of the college and onto the main streets.  
  
\------------------------

  
"Where are we going?" Neji asked as he looked out the window and found the landmarks a bit too familiar.  
  
TenTen gave him a winning smile. "There's a little dress shop in one of the malls that has THE most stylish new cuts! Unfortunately, it's in THIS part of town, but still... if you want cutting edge, sometimes you have to be willing to make sacrifices."  
  
Neji would have rolled his eyes, but that was impolite. Instead he turned his head back toward the window. He missed TenTen's disappointed pout and the calculations going on behind the girl's dark eyes.   
  
"Th-thank you again Neji. W-w-we couldn't have gone w-without you," His cousin, Hinata stammered as she looked down and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Neji bit back the sigh. Sometimes Hinata's simpering was as annoying as TenTen's scheming.   
  
"You do not need to thank me cousin," He realized he was being gruff and changed the subject.  "What occasion are you shopping for?"  
  
TenTen was pleased that he'd asked. "Oh! It's the Rigata! We already have our more 'formal' gowns, but we need something new and eye catching for the Uchiha's party! You know. They always host a party for the younger set. Everyone who's anyone will be there! You, of course will be going as Hinata's escort and I'll be going with the two of you," She made it sound as if it was all settled and final.   
  
"I would have thought that Hinata would be going with a male classmate. Am I wrong Hinata?"  Neji didn't like having someone like TenTen manipulate his life. It was enough that his family did that, but for a mere acquaintance to do so, was intolerable.  
  
"F-father w-won't allow me to go w-with anyone. He says that it l-looks cheap. I c-can d-d" She paused, uncomfortable with being the center of attention. "dance with some of the boys, b-but I have to arrive and l-leave with you," _'Oh and looking like an isolated simpering fool is better,'_ Neji thought bitterly. Hiashi Hyuuga could be such a fool when it came to his family and appearances.   
  
"I see. I hadn't been told. I will take you Hinata, but I'm afraid that TenTen will need to find her own way. I think I'll be wanting to take one of the sports cars, most likely one of the ones with only two seats. Something like that will give a better impression. This way it will not look so strange if you arrive with only me and leave with only me," He wanted to see the outraged expression on TenTen's face, but that would undo the nonchalance of his performance, so he continued to look out the window.  
  
"I see," TenTen spoke icily. Neji bit back a smile. The girl knew his sexual preference. It had been gossip fodder for years. Still she tried her best to insinuate herself into his life. She was using Hinata. Everyone used Hinata. Neji was certain that the girl had never had a true friend in her whole life. She wasn't stupid, she knew how things were.   
  
What irritated him was that Hinata went along with it. She went along with everything, never offering her own opinion, never asking for anything for herself. They weren't here because Hinata wanted to be. There were here because TenTen did. He had tried to empower his cousin once.   
  
She had merely thanked him and chosen of her own will to do as she was told. Neji had lost all respect for her then. He didn't even try to be more than a bodyguard to her anymore. It was a waste of effort. She would never be more than what they made her and she had chosen that fate on her own.

  
\------------------  
  
Haku wasn't so bad once you got him away from an audience. Their lunch was actually pleasant. He was very helpful when it came to the licensing information. Apparently, he'd never stayed at one shop for long. He liked to move around and work as more of a freelance guest employee than anything.  
  
Haku was very open about himself, which shouldn't have been a shock. He rambled on as he munched on his sandwich.  He was originally from Japan. He'd grown up in an orphanage, after his parents died when he was young. After he turned eighteen he'd moved to the states with the help of his step-uncle Zabuza and now shared an apartment with the man's son, Sai.  
  
All and all, it was a far more productive day than Nara had anticipated.  When Haku dropped him off back at school, he was pleasantly surprised and more than a little bit dazed.  Two classes later, he was ready to find his favorite cuddle pillow, Naruto, and take a good long nap.

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

  
The dress shop was very bright and the dresses were very bold. The colors were deep and rich and no one dress was the same as another. TenTen was driving the shop girl crazy with her questions and demands. The blond girl was getting angry. Neji could feel a blow up coming. He stepped out of the shop for a moment after assuring the girls that he would be watching from the front of the shop. He just needed some estrogen free air.   
  
\--------------------

  
Nar wandered around the mall. He liked to see what new stuff there was. Sometimes he got ideas for the music shop from magazines and sometimes he got ideas from other places. It may be Genma's shop, but Naruto had been working there since he was fifteen. In some ways it was more his than Gen's.   
  
  
Naruto was happily munching on a bag of pretzels when he saw someone who looked way too much like Neji step out of Ino's shop. There was no way it was his boyfriend, but there was no way anyone else could look like Neji either. He made his way over to 'RoKKer Wear' and peered inside from a distance. Ino was working with a brown haired girl with buns on either side of her head.  
  
Nar laughed. He couldn't help it. Princess Leah shopping for dresses came to mind. The man in front of the shop turned toward the clear bright sound. It WAS Neji. Naruto bit his lip and then smiled brightly. What was he doing there?  
  
"Um, hi Neji," The adorable blond said while rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously.   
  
"Hello Tesoro. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should so be asking that, not you? Thought you had family stuff."  
  
"I am escorting my cousin and her friend on a shopping trip," Neji gestured toward the store.  
  
"Leah? That's your cousin?" Nar asked incredulously. He expected someone more... well, special looking.  
  
"Leah?" Neji was confused. Was that the shop girl's name?  
  
"The one with the buns," Nar gestured toward a scowling TenTen. Then he looked around as if searching for someone. "Hey, where's the wookie?"  
  
Neji got the reference then and smirked at his mischievous lover. "I have no idea where Kiba is."  
  
Nar laughed and grinned. "Oh, hey! Does this make you Luke or Han. Han's hotter," Neji was chuckling almost uncontrollably now. Nar kept the most innocent look on his face. It was amazing how he managed that.   
  
"TenTen is my cousin's friend. Hinata is in the changing room. I believe she's hiding."  
  
"Hiding? From what? Aren't you like her big bad scary escort body-guard type guy?"  
  
"The interaction between the shop girl and TenTen has been getting more and more heated by the second. I truly expect one of them to explode soon. I was just getting some air before I'd have to intercede."  
  
"Inter-what?" Nar blinked up at him. "Huh. Well, Ino has a mean right hook, so you might wanna get back in there and inter-whatever soon. She looks pissed."   
  
"You know her?"  
  
" 'Course. Went to school together," Naruto giggled. "She had the biggest crush on Nara. Still blames me for making him gay," He blushed prettily. "She kinda walked in on one of our earlier tries at.... 'stuff'," Neji bit his lip. Nar was too cute for words, especially when he blushed.   
  
Neji returned to the shop just as the female voices reached an almost inaudibly high pitch. ' _And people wonder why I'm gay._ ' "Ladies, please..."  
  
"Hey Ino! What's up?" Nar had followed him into the shop, even after telling Neji that he'd rather stay as far away from an angry Ino as possible.  
  
"Nar? What the hell are you doing here? Oh god! Nothing's happened to the idiot? Has it?" She almost looked panicked.  
  
"Um, no. Nara's fine. I just wanted to say 'hey'. We used to be friends ya' know."  
  
"Friends do not blow other friend's boyfriends Nar," The female blond growled at the male one and Nar flinched visibly.  
  
"He wasn't your boyfriend Ino, even if you always thought he would be. Can't we get passed that?" Nar looked anywhere but Ino, Neji, or the other girl.  
  
"We could have if you would have stayed with him, instead of using him as a 'fuck buddy' and then riding every dick in town," Ino was breathing heavily and her right fist was clenched.  
  
"That is enough," Neji's voice was cold and hard. "What two people choose do in their relationship is no one else's business. Who may I ask are you to pass such judgement? Can you see into other's hearts and know their minds? I truly doubt that," Neji had moved closer to the girl. If she raised a hand to Nar, he would not let her touch his lover.   
  
TenTen watched in complete shock. Hinata was peeking out from behind the changing room door. "N-Neji? Is e-everything al-alright?"  
  
"Yes, Hinata. Everything is fine. Please continue with your shopping," He didn't turn. He knew she would obey. Hinata always did as she was told, so it was a huge surprise when a cool hand touched his own. He turned to look into pale violet eyes, so like his own.   
  
"Neji. Please calm down," She didn't even stutter. It amazed him. Neji could only nod. Hinata turned to the blonds. "Please excuse us. We did not m-mean to intrude on y-your pr-private conversation," She gave a slight bow as she led a very stunned Neji toward the changing room. "Are you alright cousin? You frightened me."  
  
Neji swallowed hard. He never would have dreamed of telling any of them unless he had to. They did not matter to him, his family... but Hinata, it was almost as if her eyes pulled it out of him. "He is my lover and she has no idea what she is talking about. I know both men, and she is wrong," He felt shaken and he was never shaken.   
  
Hinata smiled and laid her palm over his heart. "I thought so," With that she went back into the dressing room to change.  
  
Ino glared after the cousins. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"He's a friend Ino. He's seeing Kiba and he knows Nara and me and...."  
  
"So, he thinks that gives him the right to step in between people who have been friends as long as we have?" Ino did not sound amused.  
  
"We aren't friends Ino, you said so yourself."  
  
"Sure we are. You piss me off and I'm jealous as hell of you Nar, but no matter what I say when I'm mad, you're still my friend," Naruto threw his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.  "Ooof! I love you too ya' nut, now put me down. Little Miss Sunshine and I have something to finish."  
  
"Oh leave Princess Leah alone, Ino! If you do I'll buy you a double dip. I promise," Naruto was definitely not above bribery and Ino, thank goodness wasn't above accepting it.  
  
"Deal," She turned to the uptown brunette. "How may I help you ma'am?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
Nar disappeared before the girls finished their shopping. Neji felt bereft.

~TBC...


	27. More than meets the eye

The girls were thankfully very quiet for the rest of the shopping trip and the ride back to the college. Neji crawled into his bed and looked longingly at his phone. He wanted to call them, but something was holding him back. Did he really want to expose them to the kinds of people that lived in his world? Was that fair to them? A knock at the door disturbed him from his thoughts. 

Shino and his friends were out there. He had heard them come in just after him.   
  
"Neji?" Shino asked nervously. "You have a visitor," Neji got out of bed and threw a tank top style undershirt over his body. He couldn't bring himself to care about modesty. His boxers were loose fitting and long anyway. He cracked the door open and saw a smirking face over Shino's head.   
  
"Teufel?"   
  
"You run around other men in your boxers often? I think I'm gonna have to kick your ass Neji," Kiba growled playfully. The door fell open further and gave Kankurou and Itachi a far better view from their couch than before. Kankurou actually licked his lips. Itachi just smirked.   
  
Shino felt very uncomfortable between the two men. There was some quality in the growling voice behind him that had him breathing a bit heavily and quivering slightly.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Neji asked incredulously.  
  
"Nar said he saw you with your cousin today. Said it might not have been the best trip. Figured I'd come kidnap your fine ass and have my wicked way with you," Neji's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
Kiba started laughing and couldn't stop. He fell back and barely caught himself. "Don't have a heart attack on me hottie!"   
  
Shino couldn't breathe. He started to black out. Neji caught him at the last minute. He clung to Neji's chest for a moment as air returned to his lungs.  
  
"Okay, not funny anymore. Gettin' pissed now," Kiba's face had darkened and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just how close are you and your roommate?" He demanded.  
  
"Kiba," Neji had his faculties back. "Stop talking," He ordered firmly as he helped a very green Shino to the couch where Gaara collected his friend. Gaara was glaring at Kiba and Kiba was growling low in his throat.

 

Neji's eyes narrowed. "I have spent half my day dealing with emotional women. I will not tolerate irrational behavior any longer. If the two of you can not control yourselves, then get out of this suite."   
  
Kiba gave him a dark look. "Answer the question Neji."  
  
"Shino and I are friends, nothing more. You will take my word Kiba. I will not have my integrity questioned."   
  
Kiba took a deep breath and bit his lip. "So.... go get dressed, get your things, and get your ass back out here. We ARE leaving," Neji resisted the urge to rise to the challenge in Kiba's voice.  
  
"You are too much sometimes Teufel. You really are," Neji shook his head almost sadly. "Give me a moment and don't bite anyone."   
  
Kiba smiled at that comment as he leaned against the wall opposite Neji's door. "Wouldn't dream of it pretty. Now hurry up. I've got no patience and you know it."  
  
Itachi watched Neji's boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. Gaara refused to look at him. Shino was looking at him through his tinted lenses as he tried to figure out what had just happened to him. It had felt like and still did feel as if the gruff man leaning so haughtily against the wall stole all the oxygen from the room. Shino felt as if he were an asteroid being pulled into a black hole. Kiba was without a doubt the most uncouth and ruggedly masculine man Shino had ever seen in real life. He just wasn't ready to admit that yet.   
  
Kankurou was openly staring at Kiba. His mouth was split in an amazed grin. Kiba grit his teeth and bore it as long as he could manage. In one move he turned and lunged at the gawking goth and... "Grrr!" He growled, loudly and Kanky literally fell backward into Itachi's lap in surprise. Kiba lost it. "Man! You guys are WAY too uptight!"   
  
Neji stepped out of his room and gave Kiba a scathing look. Kiba raised his hands in supplication. "I couldn't take the staring anymore Neji! It was creepy," Neji was about to say something when Kiba's phone rang. "Saved by the bell," Kiba yelled and immediately answered it.   
  
"Hey. Yeah, I'm here. Of course I am. No. You don't need to ask him," Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. He handed to phone to Neji with a definite pout. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello?" Neji smirked his voice was deep and rich with contained mirth. "Kiba? Behave himself? You must be joking," Kiba mouthed the words 'tattle tail' at Neji and his pout deepened. "We will be there soon," Neji handed the phone back to his boyfriend, who took it as if he expected it to bite him.   
  
"Uh, yeah?" The trepidation in Kiba's voice was thick. He sounded like a child waiting to be scolded. "But, they started it! Oh, um, Neji's roommate's friends. No, not Neji's roommate, he's cool enough. Huh? Yes, I remember his name. No I don't know their's," He growled into the phone.   
  
"You're kidding right? I'm not doing it," Neji had never heard Kiba's voice go from the normal overly expressive to flat. This was new. He watched the other man with as much fascination as the others in the room. "Rrrrrr! Fine! I really really want to kick your ass sometimes genius, you know that?!"   
  
CLICK, shove, and the phone disappeared into his pocket. Kiba took a deep breath. Sometimes he really disliked Nara. The man had learned too much about manipulating people from that mother and father of his. "I am very sorry for my behavior. I apologize to all of you, but most to Shino. I hope you all have a lovely night," It was _THE_ most rehearsed and forced sounding speech ever given. Neji couldn't help but wonder how many times Kiba had been forced to use it.  
  
He turned to Neji. "Now that I have NO pride left. Can we just get the FUCK out of here?!" Kiba's copper eyes were blazing and Neji was sure that he was contemplating mayhem.   
  
"That sounds like a very good idea. Help me with my bag, will you?" He turned his back on Kiba even though all natural instinct was screaming that it was not a good idea to turn his back on a rabid dog.   
  
They left quickly. Neji gave Shino a slightly pained look and hoped that the younger man realized how badly he felt about the incident. Shino waved goodbye to his roommate still feeling a little dazed.  
  
"Okay!" Kanky yelled when he was sure the lunatic and Neji were out of earshot. "What the fuck was that?!"  
  
"That appears to be someone who is crazier than you," Itachi said smoothly. He sounded a little distant, as if he was lost in thought. "And to think, he is Neji's new boyfriend. Interesting. Very very interesting development."  
  
"This is going to KILL Sasuke!" Kankurou cackled. Itachi actually smiled. Yes, this just might send his little brother off the deep end.   
  
Gaara looked down at Shino's dark head resting in his lap. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes. It was like there was no air between them," Actually, if he were honest; he would have said 'there was no air around HIM'. Shino didn't feel like being honest. Shino didn't understand what had happened and he was not up for trying to figure it out at the moment.  
  
Itachi nodded. "There is a definite feeling of tension between them."  
  
"What do you think 'Tachi? Downtown or Eastside?" Kankurou definitely wanted to know.  
  
"Downtown."  
  
"Excuse me, gotta make a call," Kankurou disappeared into Shino's room.   
  
Shino looked up at Gaara worried. "I know you're pissed, but really wouldn't you have been upset with someone hanging on your boyfriend? He wasn't all that out of line. He's just... different than us."  
  
"Far more honest," Itachi supplied. Gaara met the older Uchiha's eyes for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"I refuse to think about him that much," Was all the younger Sabaku said. Itachi hid the smirk, while Shino gave Gaara a worried glance.   
  
"He's important to Neji. Have you ever seen him act so... human?"  
  
"Dude, you know you're askin' the wrong person about 'human' behavior, right?" Kakurou sounded so serious, they all turned toward Shino's bedroom door. Gaara's brilliant green eyes met

Kakurou's for a moment before the elder brother turned away.  
  
"Please don't do anything Gaara. I really think Neji needs this," <i>' _And why does the thought of him hurting Kiba, hurt me? This isn't happening. I won't let this happen.' </i> _Shino turned his face into his friend's shirt and willed away every emotion he couldn't or didn't want to name.   
  
"Because you asked. I won't," Gaara's delicate hand stroked his friend's hair. Shino just nodded his thanks, unable to face those piercing eyes. Gaara would know. Gaara always knew.  
  
"Think they're gone yet?" Kankurou opened the window and peered down at the side parking lot.  
  
\--------------------------

 

Kiba stopped when they reached the trees. "You know, I really came to get you because of Nar," Neji turned to him, his face full of concern. Kiba smiled. Yeah, Neji had it bad. "He kinda freaked out after he left the mall. He told us what Ino said, and that you heard it."  
  
Neji frowned. <i>' _Why would I care what that girl said?_ '</i> "Her opinion is unimportant."  
  
"Told him you'd say something like that, but he's worried about what you think now," Kiba leaned against the tree and ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair. "But see Neji, here's the thing. It kinda is true," Kiba forced himself to look up at Neji.   
  
"Nar and I both, have had more 'boyfriends' than we probably should have. I'm using that term real loosely," A white sharp tooth caught on his bottom lip. "Nara, well... he's only had a few besides us. He always said it was too 'troublesome' to mess with."   
  
"I understand Kiba. It is irrelevant," Kiba looked unconvinced. "I am certain that all of your encounters were far more honest than any of mine," It was Neji's turn to look ashamed. "Never being open. Always hiding what you did together, for fear of 'appearances'," He took a deep breath. "In the light of day you are perfect, but behind closed doors... you use one another and would deny it ever happened with your dying breath. It's hurtful and filthy and you do it anyway."   
  
Kiba grimaced and looked down at his feet. He understood, but didn't. It was confusing. "Let me finish Neji. Nar's an orphan and he always had trouble making friends and stuff before us. So, when he got older and was so good looking, he kinda got the wrong idea about some things," He didn't continue. He just kept staring at his shoe.   
  
"Kiba, you can't leave it like that. Tell me what I need to know. I can't help him if I don't know," Neji was getting irritated. There really was nothing Nar could have in his past that would keep Neji from him.  
  
Those oddly feral eyes came up to look at Neji, and for a moment he looked like a kicked puppy. Neji reached for him, but Kiba pulled away. "He thought that sex was love, Neji. He thought if they fucked him, they must care, right?"   
  
Kiba shook his head angrily. "He didn't listen to us when we told him they were all using him, every time Neji. He didn't want to listen, so he didn't. The bastards knew it too. They preyed on his, what's the damn word?!" Kiba growled in frustration and glared up at the stars.  
  
"Insecurities..." Neji offered.  
  
Tears started to roll down Kiba's face. "Yeah, that. He got a bad rep, as the neighborhood 'cock whore'. I can't tell you how many people Nara, Chouji, and I beat up for that. It was real bad. It's only gotten better recently. He's been avoiding men for a while. It's the reason we started this."   
  
Kiba took a shuddering breath. "I don't know what you did in the bedroom that night. I know it wasn't anything bad, but you scared the hell out of him. He freaked and said he couldn't be with you. That's when it started. He wanted you, but needed us there to keep him from getting hurt."   
  
Kiba looked at Neji hard. "There's no way we could have known that Nara would fall for you too. Nar always gives too much of himself too fast, but Nara... He's cold, man. No one touches any part of him if he doesn't want them to. That goes for his heart too," Neji was more than a little overwhelmed. It was a lot to take in. His heart swelled at the thought of them loving him, even against their own best interest.  
  
"Snap out of it Neji, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once," Neji turned to see cold fury burning in Kiba's strange eyes. "I'll let you have them. But if you hurt them..." The threat was unspoken and still more real than any he'd received so far. Because he was going along with it, if they got hurt Kiba would carry some of the blame. He would definitely follow through on his threat. Neji just nodded.  
  
"What of you then?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I don't have any excuse," There was a wolfish grin, sharp teeth and all. "I just really like sex."  
  
Neji laughed and shook his head. "Not what I meant. You talk as if you won't be there with us."  
  
"I won't. You know that. Look, I wanna be friends when this stops between us, but you know I don't feel the same way about you as they do. Things would move forward for you three, but not me. I'll make a clean break when it's time," He leered at Neji. "But 'til then...."  
  
"Until then, I have a chance to return the favors you've shown me," Neji's voice was so dark, so rich and commanding as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the other man's waist. Kiba shuddered. "I know you want that Teufel. No matter how much you wish to deny it, you want me inside you."   
  
He nipped at the full bottom lip possessively. "You don't go until we both get that, understood?" Kiba's eyes were glazed, all he could do was nod.  
  
 _< i>'I didn't want to admit this... but I want you Neji. I want you like this...'_</i> He didn't say it. His body arched up into Neji's and there was no doubt what Kiba meant. Neji leaned in, pinning Kiba between his own hard body and the unforgiving surface of a very old tree. Kiba's hands slid around Neji's waist holding him there. That beautiful face drew back from his newly bruised neck. Thin lips brushed his cheek.  
  
"I want that as well," Neji breathed as he ground himself against Kiba. Both stopped breathing for a moment as their denim clad erections ground together. The pleasant friction gave them each a burst of warm pleasure.  
  
"Fuck!" Kiba gasped before taking Neji's mouth in a rough kiss.  
  
\-------------------------

 

"You really wanna see this," Kanky said, while waiving the others towards the window. His eyes never left the pair in the shadow of the trees.  
  
\---------------------------  
 

Breathing heavily, they parted. Both remembering the rules at the last moment. Neji realized then, just where they were. He cringed, but made himself look toward the building. He could see silhouettes plastered to no less than six windows.   
  
There was no helping it now. He would have to go to the Manor soon. It would be better to face Hiashi on his own terms than wait to be called.  
  
When they reached the parking lot, Kiba stopped and looked back at the building thoughtfully. "So, I should be flattered, huh?"   
  
Neji gave him an odd look and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm the first 'boyfriend' anyone up there," he gestured to the building; "has ever known about." Neji smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"That's cool Neji. But will it be okay? What's gonna happen to you?"  
  
"I will go to my uncle's home and we will 'discuss' things. He will certainly be displeased. However, I am beyond caring what he thinks. The three of you are unique and precious and I will NOT give you up. I have given up so very much for them. I will keep what matters," <i>' _Now that something finally does.' </i>_  
  
"Um, I was an ass up there. I'm sorry," Kiba mumbled, turning away from Neji and standing there with his back hunched a little, waiting for harsh words. Neji stepped forward to wrap his arms around Kiba's waist.  
  
"Which one was it?"  
  
"That set me off? All.... Shino's pretty. He hides behind those clothes and the glasses, you can tell that. When he fell against you... I... Neji, you know how out of our league you are? I love Nar and Nara and know that they are both gorgeous and amazing, but they don't fit here any better than me. Why do you want us, when there are people like Shino HERE? He just looks like a good guy too!" Kiba growled in irritation. He really didn't like feeling inferior.  
  
Neji's chin rested on his hunched shoulder. "Shino is attractive, and kind. I've never heard him utter a harsh word to anyone. He is very like me, controlled and cold. What a loveless relationship that would be. Tesoro and Beleza... they..." Neji had trouble verballizing the emotions.. "They are... 'BLISS'."

 

"And you, you make me feel things I'd rather not. Things I've always thought were wrong," Neji's grip on him tightened possessively. "Anger, aggression, you bring those out in me. I didn't know how pure such things were," He spun Kiba and pushed the stunned man against another tree. "I've fallen for them Kiba. You know that," Kiba nodded. "It doesn't mean I don't want you as well."  
  
Kiba smirked. "I get it. You love them. For us it's more like animals Neji. I get that. Like you said, it's pure."  
  
Neji nodded as he leaned in to nip Kiba's neck again. "Primal," he purred.   
  
Kiba's eyes slid shut, he turned his head to the side giving Neji better access to his sensitive neck.   
  
After again marking Kiba's neck as his, Neji pulled away and headed towards his car. "Good. Let's go see to our broken angel now. I think my 'darling' needs to be reminded of his worth."   
  
He was confident that Kiba would follow.

\-----------------------------

Kankurou leaned back against Itachi as they both hung in the window. "You know... There's just something not right here," The idiot murmured. Kanky's instincts were usually dead on and Itachi also sensed something amiss. The young master of the Uchiha family had a weakness for puzzles. He could feel the familiar pull. There was something to be found out, he could feel it.

 

 

~TBC...

 


	28. Wounds and Words

Neji pulled in behind Kiba. This was his first time going to Nar's apartment. Despite the fact that his bubbly blond was having a less than happy day, Neji felt a little thrill of happiness as he approached the door. He wanted to see his darling's home. He wanted to get to know every part of his lovers' lives. 

Kiba opened the door and ushered him inside. Naruto looked up from the television and swallowed hard before a slightly chipped mask fell into place. "Hi Neji!" His sweet voice rang out like a little bell.

"You hungry?" Nar didn't wait for an answer. He hopped up from the pillow he'd been sitting on and bolted into the kitchen like a rabbit.

Nara was biting the inside of his cheek, leaning against the far wall, contemplating his shoes. Neji looked over his shoulder at Kiba. The other brunette was avoiding his eyes. The air was thick with their shared pain. It pulled at Neji's heart. They were each on the verge of breaking down because their dear sweet Nar was in pain. 

His Tesoro and Teufel were openly avoiding him, so he took a step towards his Beleza. Nara didn't move away. He didn't move at all. It was almost as if the pretty genius was unaware of Neji's presence at all.

Nara started when a pale hand gently caressed his cheek. Troubled dark brown eyes blinked up at him. "Neji...." Shikamaru whispered before Neji pulled him into a tender hug.  

"Beleza, do you trust me?" Nara nodded against his shoulder. "Do you trust me enough to leave him with me for tonight?"

"Neji... he'll think..." Nara looked away.

"No, he won't. I will convince him that what I want is more than just his body." Neji placed two fingers under Nara's chin and gently forced the other to meet his gaze. "I can not do this if you are here."

Shikamaru's eyes hardened. He was not about to walk off and leave Nar with some guy they barely... 'Kami... what the hell am I thinking... this is Neji...' Shame forced his eyes closed. He couldn't pull away and he was almost certain Neji had seen what he'd been thinking. The other man pulled him into another tender hug and there was no doubt. He almost sobbed as he nodded into Neji's shoulder a second time. 

Neji kissed his cheek. "Go to Kiba's tonight. I do not want you to be alone." Nara just nodded again.

When Nara told Kiba that they were leaving, he gave them both a hard look, but didn't argue.  Nara went into the little kitchen to tell Naruto goodbye and Neji placed a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Please make sure Nara stays with you tonight. I do not think he should be alone..."

Kiba bit his lip with one of his fang-like teeth. "I'll call Chouji over. We'll make a night of it." Neji smiled in thanks.

Kiba grinned over Neji's shoulder. "Don't pout brat. We're only bailing on you for tonight." He spun Neji around and gently shoved him at the blond. "Take care of pretty boy for us." His other hand grabbed Shikamaru's arm. The blond looked almost as panic stricken as Shikmaru felt being drug out the door to Kiba's car.

Naruto looked ready to bolt again, until Neji's voice nailed his feet to the floor. "I am sorry if you would rather not be alone with me...  Kiba needed to go home and check on his 'puppy'. I thought it would be good if Nara kept him company.."

Nar tried to laugh it off. "Neji, Akamaru isn't a puppy, he's a damn horse with canines."

It was easy to tell that the blond's heart wasn't in it. "Would you rather go with them?"

Tears welled up in those beautiful blue eyes, but Nar didn't speak. Neji took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I will take you there if you ask me to," he said gently. Nar just bit his lip and looked away. Something hardened inside Neji and it showed in his tone. "I will only take you _if you ask. I will not_ leave you alone. Otherwise, you will be stuck here with me." Again the blond was silent. Neji's resolve hardened a bit more.

"Very well, is there anything you would like to do? Are you hungry?” Neji asked quietly. His lover shook his head. "Shall we sit down on the couch?" the brunette asked turning that direction.

“Why do you want to be with me?” Nar whispered brokenly. ‘I get why he’d want Nara… who wouldn’t want that sexy genius. Even Kiba has that raw animal magnetism thing going on… but why me?'

Neji took hold of Nar's arm much as Kiba had done earlier with Nara and guided the blond toward the couch. “Do you remember the sketches I did of you that first night?” he asked rather than answering straight out.

Nar didn’t respond as he was pulled down onto the sofa. He wasn’t sure if he could drag that much air into his lungs. Neji reached for his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. It wasn’t the same one, he had filled that one some time ago. This one was also filled with multiple pictures of his three lovers.

Flip-Flip Neji turned the pages carefully until he found the one he sought. He placed it on the floor in front of Nar. “Please look.”

The blond bit his lip and swallowed hard before opening his eyes. On the page before him was a radiant young man sleeping peacefully. Neji’s drawing seemed to almost glow with a soft inner light. Naruto was bare from the shoulders to waist with only a wisp of the sheet covering his ample behind.

It took a moment for the dazzled young man to even register that the person he was looking at was himself. The second shock was realizing that his sleeping self was nestled in another person’s lap. He could just make out the shape of crossed legs beneath his messy golden head.

“Who’s that?” he breathed, awe tinged his words.

Neji’s strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and the regal chin moved to rest on his golden head. Neji smiled as he looked down at the image of his sleeping angel. “I could have stayed like that forever.”

Nar blushed violently. “S..sorry.”

The artist sighed. “It’s not supposed to make you feel badly.”

The indignant tone and exasperated sigh actually drew a chuckle from the imp in his arms. Neji hugged him again. The block of ice around Nar’s heart was starting to melt. He picked up the book hesitantly. “Can I?”

“If you wish.” ‘If you wish it, I will make it yours. I will give you everything, please ask me, ask me…’ Neji hugged Naruto tighter this time. It hurt to know his Tesoro was hurting and he couldn’t just make it all disappear with his miserable if pretty words. Naruto began to flip through the book and his awe and his blush deepened together.

\---------------------

  
The morning dawned bright and clear. Neji's neck was stiff from falling asleep sitting up. They'd talked about inconsequential things for hours. Nar had fallen asleep in his lap on the couch the night before and Neji hadn't had the heart to move him. He had one class he really shouldn't miss today, but some things were just more important. He sent a text message to Nara, hoping that the other man could convince Nar's boss to give their lover the day off so that the two of them could spend the entire day together.

 

~TBC...

 


End file.
